Professeur VS Préfète en chef
by ange
Summary: James Potter, playboy de première, est professeur de DCFM à Poudlard. Il a bien l'intention de garder son poste, n'en déplaise à Lily Evans, préfète de Serpentard, aussi détestable que désirable...
1. Un maraudeur professeur

**PROFESSEUR VS PREFETE EN CHEF**

Voici ma nouvelle fic ! Donc ceci n'est pas une traduction. Certaines personnes semblent croire que toutes mes fics sont traduites mais non, je n'ai traduit que « S'évader » et les clichés sur HP. 

Je vous présente donc un Lily/ James Love/Hate qui sort pourtant de la norme. En effet, James est professeur et Lily est à Serpentard. Le Tome 5 n'est bien sûr pas pris en compte.

**Chapitre 1 : Un maraudeur professeur**

_ Je n'ai jamais vu un prof aussi stupide ! S'exclama Lily Evans dans sa salle commune.

_ Tu oublies le gars qui parlait à ses pieds, signala son ami Stan en relevant la tête de son livre sur les vélanes.

_ Je crois que même lui devait avoir un cerveau quelque part, affirma Lily. 

_ Chérie, déclara Julia Smith en prenant part à la conversation, ne lui en demande pas trop. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas être intelligent et sortir de Gryffondor. Les deux sont totalement incompatibles.

_ Je me demande bien pourquoi Dumbledore l'a engagé, soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Parce qu'il est mignon ? Proposa Julia, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Le vieux n'est pas PD, expliqua Stan, il est seulement sénile. Il devait être complètement défoncé quand il a engagé cet incompétent. 

_ Il n'est pas complètement incompétent, commença calmement Julia…

_ Tu parles ! Il a déjà retiré 50 points à Serpentard alors que l'année a commencé il y a une semaine ! S'écria Lily.

_ C'est un véritable acharné ! Ajouta Stan. Il est pire que notre ancien prof de potion, qui pourtant ne perdait pas une occasion pour nous favoriser.

_ J'adorais cet homme, soupira Lily avec un sourire. 

_ N'empêche Lily, dit Julia, tu dois vraiment être malade si tu n'as pas remarqué les adorables petites fesses du nouveau. Je te parie que si tu parles avec n'importe quelle fille des trois autres maisons, déjà trente d'entre elles se meurent d'amour.

_ Pourquoi s'abaisserait-elle à parler avec les idiotes des autres maisons ? Questionna Stan. Ce n'est pas une Poufsouffle jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

_ Vas dire ça à l'abruti qui viens de me retirer 5 points ! A moi, la préfète en chef ! S'exclama Lily.

_ Voilà le problème, déduisit Julia. Il fallait bien que tu nous fasses un jour perdre des points, nous sommes tout de même en septième année.

_ Il ne m'a pas interrogé une seule fois ! Continua la rousse. Je connaissais toutes les réponses mais il s'est contenté des vagues explications de Franck Londubat ! Je le hais.

_ Tu n'es pas la seule, la rassura Stan. Tous les gars de notre maison le haïssent. Maintenant, il y a certaines filles qui sont assez stupides pour s'extasier devant sa carrure d'ancien poursuiveur… 

Il lança un regard bien appuyé à Julia qui détourna les yeux.

_ Severus m'avait prévenu, souffla Lily en se levant.

_ Pardon ? Questionna Stan.

_ Il m'avait dit que les maraudeurs n'étaient que des déchets de l'humanité, lorsque nous étions au bal, expliqua-t-elle. Et James Potter ne sort pas du lot.

A ces mots, elle se leva et sortit de la salle commune en direction de la bibliothèque pour se changer les idées. 

~*~

Lily Evans, brillante élève de Serpentard commençant sa septième année d'étude au collège Poudlard, était actuellement à la bibliothèque entrain d'étudier un livre sur la puissance focale des ondes émises par le cerveau des yétis pour attirer leurs proies. L'intérêt de sujet ? Il n'en a pas. Seulement voilà, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse une seconde de répit à ce professeur Potter qui avait osé lui retirer des points, devant toute la classe en plus ! Il allait en pleurer tellement elle serait brillante. La jeune fille avait bien l'intention de laisser sa main lever aussi longtemps que lui permettrait ses muscles d'adolescente. Elle se documenterait tellement sur chaque cours qu'il ne pourrait que s'incliner devant son extraordinaire instruction et la déclarer publiquement l'élève la plus intelligente qu'il n'ait jamais vu… ou peut-être pas. 

Mais en quelle langue parlait donc ce bouquin ? L'insuffisance cardio-vasculaire de l'animal ne permettant pas aux flux occipitaux de… De quoi ? La jeune fille s'écroula de découragement sur sa table avant même d'avoir fini la sixième ligne du premier chapitre du premier tome de cette première série d'ouvrages de Max Le Frapadingue. 

_ Lily ? Souffla une voix près de son oreille alors qu'elle profitait d'un moment de déprime bien mérité.

La rousse se redressa tant bien que mal pour voir Stan, un de ses deux meilleurs amis, s'asseoir à côté d'elle. 

_ Toi qui est préfète en chef, tu dois savoir s'il y aura un bal cette année, non ?

_ Oui, répondit la jeune fille… Ou veux-tu en venir ?

Le jeune brun lui fit son plus beau sourire et se pencha vers elle, pour lui murmurer d'une voix douce :

_ J'adorerais vraiment pouvoir y aller avec toi. 

Lily rougit un peu et lui fit un sourire timide.

_ Serait-il possible, belle demoiselle, continua-t-il, que je prenne cette adorable rougeur pour un oui et que je réserve, dès la première semaine de cours, le droit d'y aller avec toi.

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle et lui répondit :

_ Il y aura un bal pour Halloween et une cérémonie d'adieu à la fin de l'année pour les septièmes années…

La jeune fille hésita quelque peu et se concentra sur son livre avant de déclarer :

_ Tu peux réserver les deux si tu veux…

_ Avec plaisir Lily, ne me fait pas faux bon au dernier moment.

_ Aucune chance, assura-t-elle bien vite.

_ Bon, et bien bonne chance pour ce…

Il regarda rapidement la couverture de l'ouvrage qui gisait sur la table.

_ Très intéressant travail de recherche.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, se leva et quitta la bibliothèque. Lily, elle, toucha sa joue dans un sourire rêveur, regarda par le plus grand des malheurs le pavé qui se trouvait devant elle et s'écroula une nouvelle fois sur la table mais avec cette fois-ci des rêves plein la tête.

~*~

Trois semaines plus tard, James Potter était assis à son bureau et corrigeait des copies. Lorsqu'il arriva à « Lily Evans », il sourit de toutes ses dents, sourire de séducteur qui lui avait permis de tomber tant de filles jusque là et, ne prenant même pas la peine de lire la copie, il y plaça un gros « D » à l'encre rouge (il ne s'en servait que pour les Serpentard). Cette rouquine l'énervait au plus haut point. Voilà un mois qu'elle jouait la Miss je sais tout dans son cours. Si elle croyait se le mettre dans la poche de cette manière là, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil madame la préfète.

Pour son plus grand malheur, James avait hérité d'une élève qui rassemblait en elle seule toutes les choses qu'il haïssait le plus chez un être humain : c'était une lèche cul première de la classe, une préfète en chef, une Serpentard, probable détentrice d'un tatouage sur l'avant bras gauche et par-dessus le marché la cavalière de Rogue à la cérémonie de fin d'étude des septièmes années à laquelle il avait assisté deux ans auparavant. Rien qu'en y repensant, James eut une grimace de dégoût et ajouta un « - » sous le « D » déjà inscrit.

Effectivement, James Potter, membre des toujours très célèbres Maraudeurs, avait quitté le collège Poudlard deux ans auparavant pour suivre une formation d'auror. Sa deuxième année d'étude consistait en un stage, soit n'importe où chez les moldus soit dans une des structures de défense du ministère de la magie. Il avait posté sa candidature pour devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance compte tenu de ses lacunes du côté pratique et, pour une raison aussi mystérieuse que formidable, Dumbledore l'avait engagé.

C'est pour cela qu'il se retrouvait dans cette salle de cours, à corriger des copies (enfin les copies de presque toutes les maisons) en attendant que sa classe de septième année Gryffondor/Serpentard arrive enfin. Il faisait de son mieux pour rendre l'ambiance agréable aux yeux des Gryffondor. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de son dégoût face à toutes les classes qui le mélangeait à cette bande de mangemorts juniors en puissance, les Serpentard. A cette pensée il entendit un brouhaha qui commençait à s'élever du couloir et il cria un « entrez » sans bouger de son bureau, la flemme de se déplacer.

Qui entra en premier ? A votre avis ? James ne put qu'admirer les longues jambes de la jolie rousse alors qu'elle se dirigeait jusqu'au premier rang en lui faisant le sourire le plus hypocrite qui soit. 

_Mais pour qui se prend cette allumeuse, pensa James en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur son bureau. _

_Mais pour qui se prend cet abruti, pensa Lily en observant le tee-shirt blanc et la chemise bleue que portait le brun, tenue peu orthodoxe pour un professeur._

~*~

Assise à côté de son amie Julia Smith, Lily suivait attentivement le cour de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, son bras toujours en l'air. Elle remercia Dieu de lui avoir donné la capacité de trouver une question inutile à poser plus vite que la lumière. Au bout de cinq minutes supplémentaires, une crampe se fit sentir et elle abaissa son coude. Ce fut bien sûr ce moment que choisi James, croyant avoir quelques seconde de répit, pour interroger Julia.

_ Miss Smith, dit-il, pouvez-vous me donner la formule à utiliser pour vous défendre en cas d'accrochage avec un gobelin enragé ?

Julia qui, en élève consciencieuse, était entrain de dresser la liste des prétendants qu'elle pouvait accepter pour le bal d'Halloween, se trouva fort dépourvue à la question de son professeur. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lily qui se sentit pousser par un élan de générosité et souffla tout bas en bougeant à peine les lèvres et en fixant le tableau droit devant elle, _Effrectus Gabilus_.

_ Miss Evans, me prenez-vous pour un idiot ? Demanda James, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que tous les Gryffondor commençaient à rire.

Ne dit pas oui, ne dit pas oui, ne dit pas oui… 

_ B… b… bien sûr que non professeur, bégaya-t-elle en luttant contre la réponse qui s'imposait à son esprit.

_ B… b… ba on dirait pas alors, se moqua James faisant redoubler les rires des Gryffondor.

Lily rougit de honte mais surtout de colère et il était difficile de voir la différence entre son visage et ses cheveux.

_ Miss Evans, vous viendrez dans mon bureau lundi prochain à dix-sept pour votre retenue. 

Lily, plus en colère que jamais, se mit à contempler son livre de cours soudainement très intéressant tandis que son professeur revenait à son bureau.

_ Et, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes en se retournant, toujours son sourire taquin aux lèvres, dix points en moins à Serpentard pour avoir soufflé la réponse à votre camarade. Réponse qui, soit dit en passant, devait sûrement être fausse vu votre niveau dans ma matière.

La cloche sonna, tous les élèves sortir dans un bruit impossible et Lily lança un regard tueur à son professeur qui lui répondit par un sourire avant de ranger ses affaires et de sortir de la salle.

~*~

_ James, commença Mc Gonagall alors qu'il se trouvait tous deux avec Dumbledore dans la salle des professeurs, je suis très étonnée par ce que m'a appris le professeur Hilton.

Le professeur Hilton enseignait les runes anciennes et était de surcroît le directeur de la maison Serpentard. 

_ Il semble que vous ayez donné une retenue à Miss Evans ce matin, poursuivit Mc Gonagall.

_ Lily Evans ? S'étonna Dumbledore. C'est une bien gentille et bien jolie préfète en chef.

_ Cela n'est pas entré en ligne de compte quand je l'ai collée, Albus, répondit James.

_ Vraiment ? Répliqua Minerva. Et la couleur de sa cravate n'a joué en rien dans votre décision bien sûr…

_ Minerva ! S'exclama James en se levant. Je suis professeur désormais. Je me dois d'être impartiale, enfin juste pendant mes cours on est d'accord. Cette élève était en tord, en réalité elle fait tout pour me chercher et je ne laisserai pas passer ça. Je lui donnerai des retenues, à elle tout comme à d'autres, aussi longtemps qu'elle ne respectera pas mon autorité. Je suis bien jeune pour exercer cette profession, beaucoup d'élèves, surtout les plus âgés, ne me prennent toujours pas au sérieux. J'ai bien l'intention que cela change et j'emploierai tous les moyens qu'il faudra pour atteindre ce but.

_ Dites ainsi, vos intentions sont louables, déclara Mc Gonagall, je m'excuse James.

Le jeune homme fit un signe de tête à ses deux collègues et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à ses appartements. 

_ Si j'avais pu me douter que Miss Evans nous poserait un jour des difficultés, commença Minerva…

_ Si j'avais pu me douter que c'est justement cette demoiselle qui le réveillerait, ajouta Dumbledore…

_ Je vous en pris Albus ! S'indigna Minerva. James est maintenant professeur mais sa réputation ne le perd pas. Les choses n'ont pas besoin d'être envenimées, il sait qu'une liaison avec une de ses élèves lui est formellement interdite. Alors il ne s'y risquerait pas, et encore moins avec une Serpentard. Un maraudeur reste un maraudeur.

_ Et une belle jeune fille reste une belle jeune fille, continua le directeur.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall leva les yeux au ciel et sortit à son tour. Dans un couloir, en se rendant à son bureau, elle marmonna doucement pour elle :

_ Je sens que je vais devoir surveiller ces deux-là. 

~*~

Voila, le premier chapitre est bouclé. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai vraiment plus que tout besoin de votre avis, car je ne sais pas si ce premier chapitre est bien clair ou s'il plaira. 

En tout cas, je vous remercie tous énormément d'être venus me lire. Bisous à tous.

ange ! 


	2. Retenue et Humiliation

PROFESSEUR VS PREFETE EN CHEF Chapitre 2 : Retenue et Humiliation

Lily n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre des paroles de son professeur que le deuxième lundi d'octobre était déjà arrivé. Toute la journée elle se rongea les sangs, persuadée que son enfoiré de prof lui donnerait la retenue la plus stupide et la plus affligeante jamais imaginée, juste pour faire valoir ce semblant d'autorité qu'il croyait avoir sur elle. Non mais franchement, qu'était-il passé par la tête de ce vieux taré de Dumbledore quand il avait engagé un pareil abruti ?

_ Allez Lily, courage, lui dit son amie Julia peu avant qu'elle ne doive se rendre au bureau de James. Après tout, rester enfermée dans une petite salle avec un canon comme Potter ne peut pas être une expérience si mauvaise que cela. Si tu savais comme je t'envie !

La rousse regarda son amie comme si elle était folle, avec une moue de dédain qui était apparue depuis sa première rencontre avec le susdit professeur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit tout pour oublier que la personne assise à côté d'elle, qui venait de tenir ce raisonnement si superficiel, était sa meilleure amie depuis maintenant six ans.

_ Ah, au fait ! S'exclama Julia alors que Lily se levait pour se rendre à sa retenue. Si Potter te donne des lignes, ou quelque chose qui ne nécessite pas trop de réfléchir, tu pourrais penser aux tenues que nous devrions acheter à Pré-au-lard pour le bal ? Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée.

_ Pas de problème, lança la rousse en quittant la salle commune, sachant très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas une minute de répit pour cela et que Potter allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

~*~

_ Miss Evans, vous n'êtes pas à l'heure, reprocha James à l'instant même où il vit la jeune fille entrer dans sa salle de classe.

Lily sembla quelque peu décontenancée et regarda sa montre.

_ Mais enfin, professeur, il est cinq heures moins cinq, répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut très calme.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais, affirma-t-il. Vous deviez vraiment être pressée de me retrouver pour arriver avec autant d'avance. Vous avez de la chance que je sois un professeur indulgent, sinon j'aurai pu vous retirer des points.

Lily manqua de s'étouffer.

_ Vous êtes malade ? Demanda-t-il en employant son célèbre sourire et un ton contrit qui sonnait très faux.

_ Non, tout va bien professeur, répondit-elle simplement.

_ Cela tombe bien ! S'exclama-t-il en la dévisageant d'une manière si joyeuse qu'elle savait à l'avance qu'elle passerait un sale quart d'heure. Cette salle est une ancienne serre intérieure et, comme vous pouvez le constater, il reste encore plein de choses indéfinissables collées au sol. 

Il attendit quelques secondes pour observer sa réaction puis reprit :

_ Je déteste lorsque tout n'est pas nickel, vous comprenez.

Lily observa le bureau de son professeur jonché de tas de copies en boule ou froissées, et où trônait par-ci par-là un reste de sandwich émietté. Elle dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui lancer à la figure la remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_ Afin de remédier à ce problème, je vous prierai de bien vouloir gratter tout le sol de cette pièce avec vos dents. Merci d'avance.

A ces mots, James se retourna et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau. Lily, ne s'étant toujours pas remise du choc, ne put que prononcer d'une voix très faible :

_ Vous plaisantez ?

_ Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il avec une moue de déception. Madame Pomfresh pense que ce ne serait pas une expérience très hygiénique. Pour une fois que moi et le concierge étions d'accord sur quelque chose… Enfin bon, tenez.

Et il lui tendit une brosse à dents toute neuve. La bouche grande ouverte, Lily était totalement outrée.

_ Je… je…

_ Dépêchez-vous vous me faites perdre mon temps ! Lui dit-il alors qu'une lueur de triomphe brillait dans ses yeux.

Lily saisit la brosse à dent d'un geste brusque, lança un regard mauvais à son professeur et se mit à quatre pattes pour commencer sa tache. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi ridicule de toute sa vie. Un jour, elle le ferait payer pour cela.

~*~

Cela faisait bientôt dix minutes que Lily grattait le sol, et James était aux anges. Jamais il ne remercierait assez ses parents pour lui avoir transmis un esprit capable de tels exploits. Au début, la jeune fille se mettait à souffler pour se plaindre toutes les deux secondes, mais l'envie devait lui être passée. Elle était maintenant totalement aspirée par sa tache, pensant sûrement que plus tôt elle aurait terminé, plus tôt elle pourrait quitter cette salle. James, quant à lui, était plus inspiré par les fesses de son élève qui se trémoussaient au rythme de ses efforts. Le jeune homme avait une vue idéale sur les longues jambes de la rousse et un sourire lubrique naissait sur ses lèvres chaque fois que la courte jupe d'écolière lui dévoilait un peu plus de la peau crémeuse de ses cuisses. Sourire lubrique que, de toute évidence, Evans avait remarqué. Elle semblait plus que gênée et remettait pour un oui ou pour un non ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. James était au comble du bonheur non seulement il dominait la Miss je sais tout mais en plus elle ne savait plus où se mettre. 

Au moment où James manquait de s'étouffer en croyant apercevoir un bout de culotte blanche, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle. Le jeune homme émit un «entrez » assez rauque et le professeur Pool pénétra dans la pièce. Rudmilla Pool enseignait les potions à Poudlard depuis déjà un an et son physique avantageux lui permettait d'obtenir l'attention de ses élèves masculins durant la totalité de ses cours. James fit un beau sourire à la belle aux cheveux noir corbeau et se leva de son bureau. Il savait d'avance que sa soirée serait très intéressante, mais regretta quelque peu de devoir abandonner son poste d'observation si bien placé. 

_ J'ai un rendez-vous, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. J'espère que vous aurez bien avancé lorsque je rentrerai. 

_ Si j'en crois les potins, je vais avoir tout mon temps, s'aventura Lily.

_ Ah oui ! S'exclama James avec un sourire hypocrite au visage. J'avais oublié que la seule distraction accessible à votre niveau était les commérages. Peut-être pourriez-vous désormais faire fonctionner vos méninges et éviter les commentaires qui feront, comme celui-ci, perdre dix points supplémentaires à votre maison.

Il laissa passer le professeur Pool devant lui, observa le visage décomposé de son élève et rajouta, avant de sortir :

_ La porte s'ouvrira automatiquement à dix heures.

Et il claqua la porte, faisant tomber une bouteille de bière au beurre qui traînait sur un coin du bureau.

~*~

Quelques jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis ce que Lily appelait «la pire soirée de sa vie ». La jeune fille était désespérée par son traintrain quotidien. Les seules choses capables de rompre le déroulement monotone de sa vie étaient les cours de ce très cher Potter où elle se chopait des crampes d'enfer sans n'être jamais interrogée. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait risqué d'avoir une moyenne aussi basse. Heureusement que ses autres professeurs possédaient un tant soit peu de cervelle, sinon cela aurait été le suicide assuré. Et pour assurer son malheur, où se trouvait-elle, un mercredi après-midi, au lieu d'être à Pré-au-lard pour s'acheter une robe pour le bal qui avançait à grands pas ? En cours de défense contre les forces du mal bien sûr ! Ce cher professeur Potter se sentant tellement concerné par leur éducation avait convoqué la classe Gryffondor/Serpentard de septième année pour une séance de révision exceptionnelle pour un contrôle qu'ils auraient le lendemain et où Lily était sûre d'avoir un D. Ou un D-, tout dépendait de l'humeur de l'abruti.

_ Bien, déclara James, lorsque certaines d'entre vous auront fini de rêver, je vous prierai de bien vouloir tous vous lever.

Tandis que Lily sortait de sa stupeur et commençait à se lever, James prononça un sort pour que toutes les tables et les chaises se retrouvent contre un coin de la salle. La rousse du s'agripper à sa meilleure amie pour ne pas tomber par terre alors que son professeur lui lançait un faux regard d'excuse et affichait ce sourire qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il parlait avec elle et qu'elle détestait tant.

_ Bien, vous allez tous pratiquer le sort d'éjection. Mettez-vous par groupe de deux. 

Les élèves se placèrent tant bien que mal et Lily, pour son plus grand plaisir, se retrouva avec Stan.

_ Comme vous le savez, expliqua James, ce sort est très utile lors des duels de sorciers car il ne peut être contré que si on l'évite physiquement. Le bouclier du sort «protego » n'a aucun effet sur lui.

_ Excusez-moi professeur, se permit Lily qui jubilait de l'intérieur, mais vous avez tort.

Un murmure grandissant s'éleva entre les élèves et James regarda Lily avec son regard le plus noir. Il déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle continua :

_ J'ai lu que si l'on arrive à lancer un sort de dérision sur un sort d'éjection, celui-ci se déclenche immédiatement, n'a pas le temps d'atteindre sa victime et se projette dans le vide.

Elle le regarda, lui fit une fausse moue une innocente suivit d'un vrai sourire de vainqueur qu'elle n'avait pas arboré depuis bien longtemps. James ne décocha pas un mot pendant un long moment et fixa la jeune fille dans les yeux comme s'il allait la tuer.

_Honneur de mâle,_ pensa Lily. _Ha, ha, ha je l'ai cloué, je suis la meilleure !_

_ Effectivement Miss Evans, je connaissais les particularités de ce sort mais je n'ai pas pensé utile de vous les préciser car les atouts du sort de dérision sont tellement faibles qu'il ne sert absolument à rien de l'apprendre.

_ Vraiment ? Marmonna Lily.

James ne préféra pas relever la remarque de la rousse et ordonna à ses élèves de commencer l'exercice. Il allait se venger. Oh oui ! Et elle allait le regretter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, certains élèves arrivaient déjà à faire bondir leur partenaire de quelques centimètres. James en fut très fier, cela lui prouva à lui-même qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas du tout, il entendit un bruit assourdissant suivi des cris de plusieurs élèves. Il détourna assez vite le regard pour voir qu'un garçon avait heurté le plafond de la salle et s'était aplati à terre comme une crêpe. James était déjà prêt à féliciter l'élève qui avait réussi cet exploit, mais il se mordit bien vite la langue en remarquant une certaine rouquine tendre la main à un Serpentard, le visage désolé.

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous trouverez un cavalier pour le bal, Miss Evans, se moqua-t-il. Je comprends que vous ayez du mal, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour assommer tous les garçons de Poudlard.

A ces mots, tous les Gryffondor se mirent à rire. Lily n'avait jamais eu aussi honte. Alors qu'elle était vraiment contrite de ce qui était arrivé à Stan, en se payait sa tête. Stan rougit et paraissait vraiment gêné, tant et si bien que Lily redouta réellement qu'il décide de ne pas aller au bal avec elle.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, la belle, lui dit-il d'une voix douce en se relevant alors qu'elle était morte de honte.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi humiliée de toute sa vie, et en publique de surcroît. Une rage folle grandissait en elle contre ce maudit Potter et elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui arracher du visage son petit sourire arrogant.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se lever pour commettre une très, très grosse bêtise, la cloche retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours. Tous les élèves commencèrent à prendre leurs affaires sous des éclats de rire persistants mais leur professeur les interrompit :

_ Veuillez prendre vos copies en sortant. Cette classe est vraiment très hétérogène, j'ai trouvé des chefs d'œuvre comme des déchets suintants. Miss Evans, restez un peu, il faut que je vous parle de votre travail déplorable.

Et c'est plus en rogne que jamais que Lily alla au bureau de son professeur, où James était bien sûr encore une fois assis sur le bord, pour recevoir sa copie.

_ Tenez, dit-il en lui lançant le rouleau de parchemin comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Je ne veux pas garder cette chose plus longtemps. Je dois vous dire que je trouve votre travail très prétentieux. Votre narcissisme déteint beaucoup trop sur votre devoir, on dirait que vous croyez avoir tout lu et tout appris, or n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes qu'une élève très peu douée.

Lily, toujours sur le coup de l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir, entendit à peine ses paroles, ce qui valait peut-être mieux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa copie. E. Son record. La jeune fille bouillait de rage, elle ne tenait plus en place, elle aurait voulu le frapper cet enfoiré qui venait encore une fois de la ridiculiser.

_ Je me vengerai, dit-elle sans trop réfléchir mais bien décidée à écraser ce con de prof.

Elle lui lança le regard le plus meurtrier qu'elle put trouver et pour toute réponse… et bien… il se mit à rire. Elle se sentait outrée, indignée, c'est à peine si elle ne trépignait pas des pieds sur ce plancher qu'elle avait récuré en perdant toute sa fierté. 

_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être effrayé par les gamines prétentieuses de Serpentard, excusez-moi, répliqua-t-il lorsqu'il se fut calmé.

_ Il y a un début à tout, professeur.

Et sur ces mots elle tourna les talons pour quitter la salle d'un geste théâtral, mais se fut James qui eut le dernier mot :

_ Oh ! Et pendant que nous y sommes, je retire 10 à votre maison pour votre insolence.

~*~

Voila, ce second chapitre est terminé.

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé, je ne m'attendais à un tel accueil. Waou, merci beaucoup !

Ensuite, ce chapitre n'est pas génial, mais je vous jure que le trois va péter ! Je suis super impatiente de l'écrire, je sens qu'il va être super pour moi !

Enfin, pour le chapitre trois, je vous annonce que la protection parentale se justifiera. Ce ne sera pas un lemon, il y en aura mais par la suite, il ne s'agira que d'un passage assez chaud.

Merci à tous de vous être arrêtés pour me lire.

ange ! 

En attendant la suite, réponse aux reviews :

**Léa :** Ca me fait plaisir que tu trouves ces chapitres longs mais en fait ils sont vraiment très courts comparés à ceux que je fais d'habitude. Tu sais pour cette fic je n'écris que cinq pages Word par chapitre. Les Serpentard qui ont l'air d'êtres humains ? J'espère bien et je vais vraiment m'y atteler dans les prochains chapitres, car il y aura des passages où se sera très difficile, crois-moi. Merci beaucoup.

**Samantha :** Je suis entrain de te parler sur MSN. Ca fait bizarre. Là tu lis ce chapitre en avant première. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Et oui encore une autre fic. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit quelque chose de moi. Ba les idées je vais le chercher dans mon cerveau, c'est ce que font les personnes normal, enfin presque toutes. Oui, on va voir Remus. Un tout petit peu dans le prochain chapitre et puis il sera dans presque tous les autres. Lol ba oui c'est sûr que James l'aura Lily, sinon il n'y aurait pas d'Harry. Merci beaucoup.

**Hermichocos**** :** Et oui, je l'ai fait ma chérie ! Ils n'ont pas fini de se snober et c'est vrai que dans le fond, James et bien plus cruel que Lily. Pourtant tu la connais cette histoire tu devrais savoir que durant la retenue il ne se passe rien. Fausse joie pour une obsédée comme toi lol. Si Guillaume lisait ça… Allez merci beaucoup ma bretonne à moi.

**Gaiyle**** :** Alors ne t'inquiète pas du tout, je n'ai aucune intention à ce qu'ils se tombent tout de suite dans les bras. Ba niveau retenue, t'as pas trouvé la bonne mais après tout c'était pas loin, tout aussi chien. Tu es la première fille que je rencontre à qui Lily fait chier. Je suis enchantée. Merci beaucoup.

**Zaak**** :** Voici la suite, je n'ai pas molli pour la finir avant le week-end. Merci beaucoup.

**Alba :** Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic originale car je voulais qu'elle sorte de l'ordinaire même si dans le fond, quand on y réfléchit, elle est semblable aux autres histoires. Lol oui c'est une fic R, ce sera un peu plus chaud dans le chapitre trois mais ca virera vraiment au R plus tard. Les scènes dans le genre ça me connaît, j'ai l'habitude avec mes autres fics. Merci beaucoup.

**Loumiolla**** :** Et bien voici la suite j'espère que tu l'apprécieras autant que le premier chapitre qui semble t'avoir plu. Merci beaucoup.

**Missa :** Comment je vais les mettre ensemble ? Même chose que précédemment, moi je sais mais je ne le dirai pas ! Niak. J'ai un petit côté sadique, ne t'inquiète pas. Voici la suite, et assez vite je suis fière de moi. Merci beaucoup.

**Lady Lyanna :** Je suis vraiment très flattée. Et bien j'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette histoire et qu'elle se démarquera de mes autres histoires. Ne t'inquiète pas je continuerai mais tes reviews me feront toujours très plaisir. Merci beaucoup.

**Alisa**** Adams :** Et bien Ali tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur. Merci beaucoup.

**Kyarah**** :** Voici la suite. Merci beaucoup.

**Titou**** Moony :** Ma première revieweuse ! C'est vrai James a l'air aussi impartiale que Rogue dans le premier chapitre mais je pense que jamais au grand jamais Rogue se permettrait d'infliger une telle retenue à une de ses élèves. C'est bien trop ambigu pour lui. Enfin tu me diras peut-être, dans sa jeunesse. Merci beaucoup.

**Dready**** Girl :** Je suis désolé, moi ça m'énerverais que l'on écrive une histoire dont j'avais eu l'idée. Tu vois celle-ci j'ai écrit le plan détaillé il y a un an, mais j'avais la flemme de m'y mettre. Je ne regrette pas car si j'avais attendu un peu plus, ça aurait été trop tard. Merci beaucoup.

**Nuage :** Oh la la que d'honneur ! Contente que « les clichés » te plaisent, vraiment. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes le début, j'espère que cela continuera par la suite. Merci beaucoup.

**Amy Evans :** Lol ça me fait vraiment très plaisir d'avoir droit à tes commentaires. J'espère que tu resteras fidèle à cette histoire. Comment je vais les mettre ensemble ? Je le sais très bien mais toi… et bien… tu attendras ! Quelle cruauté lol ! Merci beaucoup.

**Charlita**** :** Cela me fait très plaisir que tu aies aussi vite mis cette histoire dans tes favoris. J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas par la suite. Et merci beaucoup, car j'essayais vraiment d'être originale et de sortir des sentiers battus des traditionnels Lily/James Love/Hate, même si je les adore lol. Merci beaucoup.

**Carra :** Merciii ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu m'aies laissé une review ! Et bien tu verras, James sera encore plus salop par la suite et tu pourras le détester à tout loisir. Le chapitre trois te plaira vraiment. Tes encouragements me font super plaisir. Merci beaucoup.


	3. Sous une impulsion

**Professeur vs Préfète en chef**

Chapitre 3 : Sous une impulsion

Enfin le bal. Lily s'était faite humilier, avait perdu plus de points que jamais, mais elle avait tout de même réussi à survivre jusqu'au soir d'Halloween. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un cap à passer : oser sortir en public avec la robe qu'elle s'était achetée. Noire, aux allures assez simples sur le devant mais fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, la robe lui découvrait le dos jusqu'aux omoplates, particularité que la jeune fille avait largement mis en valeur en relevant ses cheveux pour une coiffure aussi structurée qu'elle n'avait l'air négligée. Lily voulait être stupéfiante. Stan ne remarquerait qu'elle et même si James Potter osait lui donner 100 000 heures de colles, sa soirée ne pourrait être qu'un pur bonheur. 

_ Lily, tu es prête ? Demanda Julia en entrant dans le dortoir. Stan t'attend depuis 10 bonnes minutes, il va finir par s'impatienter.

_ Je me dépêche, affirma la rousse totalement paniquée qui réunissait toutes ses forces pour avoir le courage d'étrenner sa nouvelle robe. 

_ Allez viens, ordonna Julia dans un soupir d'exaspération. Tu es parfaite, comme d'habitude, alors daignerais-tu nous faire l'honneur de ta présence ?

Lily, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas au ton désabusé de son amie, partit au quart de tour.

_ Non mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? S'exclama la rousse totalement perdue.

_ Ce qui m'arrive ? J'en ai marre que tu joues aux princesses, alors suis-moi maintenant ! S'énerva Julia.   

_ Que je joue aux princesses ? Répéta Lily incrédule. C'est ce rencard avec Stan qui te met dans un tel état ?

_ N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Julia en rosissant. Mais ça me tue que tu passes ta vie à chipoter alors que tu refuses des propositions géniales et que tu fais attendre des gars qui le sont tout autant !

_ Des propositions géniales ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas remettre cette vieille histoire sur le tapis ! S'écria la rousse. De toute façon, ce club ridicule n'aurait jamais été bien loin, et c'est mieux pour tout le monde, crois-moi. Quant à Stan, il fallait me dire qu'il te plaisait, je n'aurais peut-être pas accepté de l'accompagner au bal !

_ Peut-être pas, répéta Julia. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais étonnée après tout, c'est ce qui arrive quand on fait d'une fille sa meilleure amie parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre pour servir de bouche trou aux alentours. 

Et Julia sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte. Se fut la première claque de cette soirée que Lily ne pourrait jamais oublier.

~*~

James déprimait. Il était certes accompagné par la plus jolie prof que Poudlard n'ait jamais connue, mais la dite damoiselle n'était guère de bonne compagnie. Oui, c'était un très bon coup, très utile pour égayer ses soirées en solitaire mais non, la jeune femme n'avait aucune conversation. Pas que cela lui ait déjà posé problème jadis. En fait, à l'extérieur de Poudlard, son choix de compagnes féminines n'était pas restreint, mais dans l'enceinte du collège il se devait de préserver les faveurs de Rodmilla Pool aussi longtemps qu'il lui en serait possible. Voila pourquoi il avait bien l'intention d'écourter au plus vite la soirée pour pouvoir ainsi s'éclipser et éviter de faire manger à cette idiote tous ces discours débiles sur les potions et leurs vertus. 

La demoiselle lui demanda un punch, et James partit vers le buffet d'un pas décidé. A son arrivée, il eut l'agréable surprise de pouvoir observer à sa guise une paire de fesses qui se trémoussait juste devant ses yeux. Une jeune fille, occupée à chercher quelque chose par terre, lui laissait admirer la plus belle chute de reins qu'il n'avait jamais vu. En y réfléchissant bien, l'ensemble avait pour James un air légèrement familier. Etrange, la seule élève qu'il s'était un jour permis d'observer de cette manière était…

_ Miss Evans ! S'exclama-t-il. Veuillez vous relever je vous prie. 

Aussi surprise qu'on puisse l'être dans une telle situation, Lily se releva tant bien que mal en frôlant, à sa plus grande gêne, l'entrejambe de son professeur. 

_ Qu'étiez-vous entrain de faire ? Demanda-t-il plus troublé qu'énervé.

Sans un mot, elle ouvrit sa main dans laquelle reposait une épingle à cheveux. James la détailla quelques secondes avant de rétorquer :

_ Ca de plus ou de moins, pour ce que ça change.

_Je le savais, je suis horrible, pensa Lily._

_C'est la peste la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu, pensa James._

_ Alors, avez-vous finalement trouvé un cavalier ? S'enquit James avec son petit sourire séducteur.

Lily désigna Stan de la tête, tandis que le jeune homme parlait à un groupe de Serpentard.

_ Tiens donc, se moqua James, combien de fois l'avez-vous assommé celui-là ?

Lily lui lança un regard tueur mais ne répondit pas.

_ Et bien Evans, vous avez perdu votre langue ?

_ Je…

_ 10 points en moins à Serpentard, décréta James en une seconde.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle en haussant le ton.

_ Vous m'avez très bien compris, répondit calmement James.

_Ca vous apprendra à avoir un corps pareil alors que je ne peux pas vous toucher, pensa-t-il._

La rousse s'apprêtait à répliquer quand :

_ Tiens, et encore cinq points pendant que nous y sommes.

_Ca c'est pour être aussi sexy quand vous vous mettez en colère._

Lily était furieuse, figée sur place, elle se demandait si la baffe qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui mettre pourrait faire exploser son ego plus gros qu'une mappe monde.

_ Vous pouvez disposer, dit-il avec un petit sourire en se servant nonchalamment deux verres de punch.

Et c'est totalement hors d'elle que Lily partit rejoindre son cavalier, tandis que son professeur _bien-aimé la suivait du regard, son regard animé par la joie de la victoire._

Et de deux claques.

~*~

C'était la troisième fois de la soirée que Stan laissait Lily en plan. La jeune fille se trouvait ridicule, seule assise sur une chaise à battre la mesure avec son pied. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. Elle avait l'impression étrange que son cavalier cherchait à l'éviter et dès qu'elle voyait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait c'était comme si cette personne détournait le regard. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'approcher de Julia pour se rabibocher, tout le groupe de fille avec qui cette dernière parlait s'était séparé pour partir dieu sait où. Au risque de devenir paranoïaque, Lily avait le désagréable sentiment d'être seule au milieu d'un troupeau de loup qui ne faisait que la regarder avec médisance. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Jamais soirée n'avait été aussi cauchemardesque. 

A peine avait-elle pensé cela qu'elle vit Potter faire un baise main au professeur Pool et s'éclipser par la porte des professeurs, laissant sa cavalière seule au milieu des élèves. Encore un qui n'avait aucun tact. Il aurait au moins pu la raccompagner. Enfin pour ce qu'elle en avait à faire…

En tout cas, Lily devait bien admettre que son prof, aussi con soit-il, avait quelques atouts à son service comme, par exemple, son torse dans sa fine chemise, ses épaules bien carrées, sa taille, allons-y pour son visage, ses cheveux… Mais alors tout, tout sauf ce maudit sourire qui trônait toujours sur ces lèvres. Celui qu'elle avait envi de lui faire ravaler à coup de batte de Quidditch. 

Tandis qu'elle commençait à s'énerver alors que personne ne lui avait absolument rien fait, justement c'était ça le problème, elle se leva et décida d'essayer de parler à Stan une dernière fois dans la soirée. Prenant son courage à deux mais, elle se dirigea vers une porte donnant sur le parc, porte qu'elle l'avait vu franchir quelques secondes auparavant.

~*~

_ Eh, Stan ! S'écria la jeune fille pour attirer l'attention de son camarade.

Le vent faisait rage dans le parc et déjà quelques boucles rousses s'échappaient de sa coiffure.

_ Eh, répondit-il sans grande conviction en regardant aux alentours s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un à qui il aurait pu aller parler.

_ Non, Stan, dit Lily avec une boule dans la gorge, il n'y a personne d'autre…

Il la regarda avec un air coupable, admira encore une fois à quel point elle était belle dans sa robe et regretta amèrement d'avoir pu lui faire de la peine.

_ Il faut qu'on parle ma puce, dit-il tout doucement.

_ Je ne demande que ça, dit-elle en se rapprochant. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Non, plutôt qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?

_ Et bien, surtout ne panique pas ma chérie, après tout ce n'est pas ta faute…

Lily paniqua encore plus.

_ C'est juste que tout à l'heure, Julia était un peu énervée.

_ Un peu ? Répéta la jeune fille en redoutant vraiment d'entendre la suite Julia avait toujours était sans pitié pour ses ennemis. 

_ Beaucoup, trésor, beaucoup.

Il se rapprocha et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

_ Je sais déjà que Rogue t'a proposé de faire parti de ce groupe, tu sais, les Mangemorts, et que tu as refusé.

_ Oui, et alors ?

_ Tout cela n'avait vraiment aucune importance, enfin, jusqu'à ce soir, continua Stan. Julia nous a dit que… d'où tu venais.

Lily le regarda dans les yeux, luttant pour que ses larmes ne sortent pas. Elle avait des milliers de fois imaginé le jour où Stan serait enfin aussi proche d'elle, mais jamais il n'avait eu cette lueur contrite dans le regard. Sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien, une larme glissa sur sa joue.

_ Oh non ma belle, ne pleure pas, dit-il en effaçant sa larme du pouce. Ecoute moi bien, je sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire…

_ Nous ? Répéta-t-elle machinalement. 

_ Oui, nous trésor.

Lily fit un faible sourire. Si Julia avait entendu cette phrase, elle se serait jetée de la tour d'astronomie.

_ On va rejoindre ce groupe, expliqua Stan. On va le rejoindre tous les deux. Ce Voldemort commence à prendre de l'essor tu sais. Après ça, personne n'oseras plus jamais dire que tu es… enfin tu vois…

_ Mais je suis, commença Lily…

_ Je sais puce, je sais, l'interrompit Stan. Seulement les autres ne doivent pas le savoir. Si tu déments dès ce soir ce dont Julia t'a accusé, demain tout sera oublié et les autres mettront cela sur le compte d'une rivalité entre amies.

Au mot « amies », Lily fondit en larmes.

_ Non, non, non, disait Stan en lui caressant le visage, les cheveux. Je te promets que tout va s'arranger, je ferai tout pour que ça s'arrange. Julia regrettera ce qu'elle a fait toute sa vie durant, fais-moi confiance.

_ Oh Stan, dit Lily en pleurant, je ne serai pas capable de mentir à tout le monde. 

_ Mais…

_ C'était déjà tellement dure de ne rien dire jusqu'à présent, continua-t-elle. Mets-toi à ma place je t'en pris.

Stan, qui commençait à réaliser, lâcha les mains de la jeune fille.

_ Je ne changerai pas d'avis, j'ai refusé d'entrer dans ce groupe il y a deux ans, j'en ferai de même ce soir.

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! S'exclama Stan en désespoir de cause. Nous ne craignons rien ! Ils n'ont aucun avenir ! C'est juste une sorte de tremplin social d'en faire parti. Si tout tourne mal, nous n'aurons aucun mal à nous en sortir, crois-moi.

_ Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda Lily en pleurant.

_ Si je t'aime ? Ca fait des années que j'essaye de te le faire comprendre ! Bien sûr que je t'aime Lily Evans ! S'emporta Stan.

_ Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi, avoua la jeune fille. 

Ce fut le moment de sa vie où Stan fut le plus heureux. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais elle se recula. Lorsqu'elle s'expliqua, il sut qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

_ Je ne serai pas une Mangemort mais j'aimerais tellement être ta petite amie.

_ Tu ne peux pas être ma petite amie si tu n'aies pas une Mangemort.

_ C'est que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment alors, déclara Lily.

_ Arrête.

_ Ils vont tous être contre moi pendant quelque temps, mais ça ira mieux après, dit Lily. Quand ils verront que tu restes avec moi, ils se calmeront. Tout se calmera. Et de toute façon, à deux, on sera fort. Imagine-nous l'année prochaine tous les deux, or de cette école. Imagine à quel point tout sera merveilleux.

Stan la regardait et s'avait d'avance que tout était fini avant même d'avoir commencer. Et de toute façon, combien de fois avait-il lui-même imaginé son avenir avec Lily Evans ?

_ Alors, l'implora-t-elle une dernière fois, tu veux bien de moi comme ça ?

Il s'approcha, la regarda comme si elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde et lui donna le plus merveilleux des baisers.

_ Non.

Stan sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux en observant la seule fille qu'il n'aimerait jamais partir en courrant vers le château. 

Troisième claque.

~*~

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle courait. Elle ne savait pas non plus où elle était et comment, en l'espace d'une seule soirée, sa vie avait pu virer au cauchemar le plus complet. Pourtant Stan l'avait enfin embrassé. Et il l'aimait. Et il était tout de même, et resterait toujours, un Serpentard.

_Moi aussi, pensa Lily en courrant. __Je suis quoi, moi ?_

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, ses pas l'avaient conduite devant sa salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Attirée par la lumière, la jeune fille observa l'intérieur de la pièce par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le professeur Potter était là, à corriger des copies, les premiers boutons de sa chemise déboutonnés et ses manches relevées. Elle observa ses mains, à quel point elles avaient l'air fortes, puis s'attarda sur sa bouche. Elle se sentait si mal. Elle avait tellement envi de douceur, de quelqu'un qui la prenne dans ses bras, qui la caresse. Sans réfléchir, elle entra dans la pièce. 

~*~

James fut plus qu'étonné lorsqu'à une heure du matin, alors qu'il corrigeait des copies sous le joug de l'insomnie, il vit apparaître Lily Evans en personne dans son bureau. Il aurait préféré mourir que de devoir l'admettre à quelqu'un, mais jamais auparavant une telle vision ne s'était offerte à lui. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses boucles rousses ondulant librement autour de son visage et de ses courbes. Elle semblait tellement fragile en cet instant. Tellement belle.

_ Que faites-vous ici, Miss ?

Il ne sut jamais s'il avait bien prononcé ces mots où si ces paroles s'étaient perdues dans un souffle. Tout ce qu'il sut, c'est qu'elle ne répondit pas et qu'elle s'approcha lentement vers son bureau. Tellement lentement qu'il en eut presque peur. 

La jeune fille s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, il pouvait librement l'observer mais restait figé, ne sachant que faire et se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être entrain se passer. Aussi lentement qu'elle s'était approchée, Lily remit des cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles mais ne descendit pas sa main. Tout doucement, elle saisit une de ses bretelles, la fit quelque peu glisser sur son épaule, puis fit la même chose avec l'autre. La robe ne tenait pas à grand-chose, elle tomba donc à ses pieds dans un léger bruit de froissement.

_C'est un rêve ? Pensa James._

Il pouvait à loisir détailler la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. L'élève qui se trouvait devant lui. Ses yeux allèrent de sa poitrine rebondie aux allures si douces, à son ventre plat, à sa petite culotte noire puis à ses longues jambes à la peau crémeuse. Lily Evans était la tentation faite femme. 

James se leva doucement. Il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir, mais il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres ne les séparent. Il tendit la main vers elle, prêt à la caresser, oh oui il en était prêt ! Mais au dernier moment il se baissa, remonta la robe de la jeune fille, lui jeta dans les mains et lui dit dans un souffle, avec son célèbre sourire :

_ Vous êtes ridicule.

Il eut durant quelques secondes l'impression qu'elle allait s'étouffer, mais elle le regarda, de son beau regard fier made in Serpentard et sortit calmement de son bureau.

James Potter venait de réussir à briser l'élève qu'il détestait le plus, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Dernière claque, peut-être la plus forte.

~*~

Je suis désolée pour le retard ! Vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Mais je jure que c'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai eu un nouvel ordinateur et j'ai mal sauvegardé ma fic. J'ai du recommencer tout le chapitre 3, et j'avoue avoir mis du temps ce n'était vraiment pas motivant.

Je remercie tous les revieweurs des milliards de fois. Merci, merci et encore merci. Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à vos reviews mais ça me prendrai vraiment beaucoup de temps et là je dois vraiment aller bosser.

Donc je vous revoie bientôt, c'est promis. Et juste parce que je suis super contente je vais continuer à crier sur tous les toits que vendredi j'ai 17 ans et ce même jour on me retirera mon appareil dentaire ! Ola !

Encore merci de m'avoir lu. Gros bisous.

ange !

PS : Un gros merci à Carramela pour avoir eu la gentillesse de me relire !


	4. Sang de bourbe

**Professeur vs Préfète en chef**

Chapitre 4 : Sang de bourbe

Lily avait passé des heures à ressasser ses pensées, des heures à réfléchir à toutes les catastrophes qui s'étaient abattues sur elle en l'espace d'une soirée. Elle s'était d'abord laissée aller à pleurer, mais ça ne la menait à rien. Elle avait décidé de tout casser dans sa chambre de préfète en chef, mais lorsqu'elle eut brusquement saisie son nounours, elle se rendit compte qu'un malheur de plus ne serait pas le bienvenu durant cette nuit. Alors elle s'était calmement assise sur son lit et avait attendu. Des heures plus tard, lorsqu'il fut temps d'aller déjeuner, la jeune fille fit un brin de toilette, se changea et monta à la grande salle. Tout le monde était présent et l'ambiance paressait plutôt calme. Les autres maisons jouaient l'indifférence à son passage, ce qui était loin de différer de l'ordinaire, et à sa grande surprise, seulement quelques Serpentard firent mine de l'ignorer. Lily se dirigea tranquillement vers un groupe de filles de septième année à qui elle n'avait jamais réellement parlé et celles-ci l'accueillir à bras ouverts. 

En rentrant dans sa chambre quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait tout relativiser. Se passer de l'amitié de Julia ne serait pas bien difficile. L'animosité de quelques Serpentard ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça puisqu'elle savait désormais avec qui traîner. Potter n'irait jamais crier sur tous les toits ce qui s'était produit, bien trop gênant pour sa carrière. Le seul problème restait donc Stan. S'il l'aimait vraiment, il changerait peut-être d'avis. Sinon, sûrement qu'avec le temps… beaucoup de temps… 

Ce matin-là, Lily prit une grande décision. Elle serait heureuse. Elle ne laisserait plus Stan l'approcher d'assez prêt pour pouvoir la blesser et elle contrôlerait ses pulsions devant son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, que ces dites pulsions soient passionnelles ou meurtrières. Elle serait heureuse. Même s'il fallait feindre le bonheur pour atteindre son but.

~*~

En ce week-end d'Halloween, James avait rendez-vous avec ses trois meilleurs amis dans un petit café au sud de Londres. Il était bien sûr en retard mais avait eu énormément de mal à trouver sa direction à la façon moldue. Comment Sirius faisait-il pour revenir tous les jours à cet endroit dans l'espoir d'impressionner une petite serveuse aux cheveux bouclés ?

_ Une forte détermination et un petit côté taré, affirma Remus Lupin en surgissant derrière son ami.

_ Lunard, dit James avec un sourire, tu sais que tu me fais peur parfois…

_ Allez viens, répondit Remus en riant, le café est par-là. Ca fait une semaine que Sirius m'y traîne tous les jours. Fais attention, ne prends pas un de leur « expresso », la serveuse est vraiment jolie, mais niveau boisson elle laisse à désirer. 

Après quelques pas, James reconnut Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, deux de ses meilleurs amis, à la terrasse du café. En les voyant mater les jambes d'une passante, une bouffée de chaleur monta en lui. Cela faisait du bien de les revoir.

_ James ! S'exclama Sirius en se levant et en donnant une bourrade amicale au jeune homme.

James se mit à rire et, harcelé par les questions de ses amis, leur raconta ses premières semaines entant que professeur à Poudlard. Etrangement, il sauta les évènements de la veille au soir.

_ Eh bien dis donc ! S'exclama Peter. Je ne pensais pas que les Serpentard seraient aussi chiants. Après tout, ne craignent-ils pas les célèbres maraudeurs ?

_ Bien sûr qu'ils nous craignent, affirma Sirius sans laisser à James le temps de répondre. Après tout, il n'y a que la préfète en chef qui te pose de réels problèmes.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une fille puisse être aussi mesquine et insupportable, confia Peter. Pourtant, nous avons eu notre lots de pétasses…

_ Parle moins fort ! s'exclama Sirius en montrant la petite serveuse qui débarrassait une table près de la leur.

_ Enfin bon, reprit Peter un peu moins fort, je ne regrette pas de suivre cette formation de médicomage. Je n'ai jamais le temps de m'amuser, mais je ne m'ennuie jamais non plus. D'ailleurs, c'est mon premier week-end de détente depuis la rentrée.

_ Tiens le coup, Queudver, dit James, ce serait bête d'abandonner maintenant.

Peter hocha la tête et but une gorgée de sa bière.

_ N'empêche, je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles, James, déclara Sirius.

_ Pardon ? S'enquit James, plus préoccupé par le petit sourire en coin de Remus que par les dires de Sirius.

_ Cette Lily Evans, répéta Sirius. Je ne la connais pas.

_ Mais si voyons, le corrigea Remus avec un sourire grandissant. C'était la cavalière de Rogue au bal de notre dernière année.

_ Pour vous dire quelles sont ses références, répliqua James.

_ La jolie rouquine aux jambes interminables ? S'étonna Sirius.

_ Celle-là même, continua Remus, tu as bonne mémoire…

Etrangement, plus le sourire du loup-garou grandissait, plus James s'exaspérait.

_ Avec un corps comme le sien, souligna Sirius, je ne risquais pas de l'oublier. Comme j'ai pu détester Rogue ce soir-là…

_ Tu l'as toujours détesté, rappela Peter.

_ Mais je le haïssais encore plus après ça, se corrigea Sirius. Si la petite n'avait pas été une Serpentard, j'aurai tenté ma chance.

_ Je te rassure tout de suite, déclara James en serrant les dents, elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

_ Ce sont tes yeux de prof qui te trompent, décréta Sirius, car je peux t'assurer qu'elle était très sexe. J'aurais bien été tenté de voir ce qui se cachait sous sa petite robe verte…

_ Je te le répète, continua James, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Remus manqua de s'étouffer.

_ Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses l'anatomie de l'une de tes élèves ? S'enquit Peter.

Et James leur raconta donc l'épisode du bal, en expliquant bien qu'Evans avait fait cela pour avoir un prétexte pour le faire renvoyer et que, la connaissant, elle n'hésiterait pas à recommencer pour atteindre son but.

~*~

Près d'un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis le fameux soir du bal et les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. James se réjouissait d'avance des deux semaines de rêve qu'il allait passer. Remus et Sirius avaient trouvé un super appart dans le Londres moldu. Un véritable duplex. Les quatre garçons avaient leur propre chambre et ce lieu de paradis se changerait à leur bon vouloir en garçonnière idéale. Le nombre de filles qu'il allait pouvoir rencontrer en deux semaines ! Ca le changerait des petits coups à la va vite avec cette chère Rodmilla Pool, somnifère ambulant à bien y réfléchir. 

Le vendredi au soir, alors que le Poudlard express partait le lendemain, James se décida pour faire une petite balade dans les couloirs, chose dont il avait perdu l'habitude depuis qu'elle était autorisée, donc beaucoup moins amusante.

~*~

_ Ah ! Je comprends ce qui pose problème Miss ! S'exclama le professeur Flitwick.

Lily soupira de soulagement et attendit l'explication de son professeur. 

_ En fait sans le vouloir vous effectuer le sort à l'envers. Vous n'accentuez pas assez le « e » final et le geste de votre baguette conduit donc à créer un sort incomplet. 

_ J'ai compris ! S'exclama Lily folle de joie d'avoir réussi à résoudre un problème aussi complexe. Merci beaucoup professeur ! 

_ Mais de rien, répondit l'homme avec un sourire. Je ne peux qu'être ravi lorsqu'une de mes plus brillantes élèves s'exerce à des enchantements aussi ingénieux.

Lily rougit et rangea sa baguette. Les études étaient devenues sa priorité depuis quelques semaines. En se plongeant dedans, on pouvait tout oublier. C'est donc pour ça qu'un vendredi à dix heures du soir elle était venue quémander des explications à un professeur qui, par chance, se trouvait dans son bureau. Pouvoir sortir après le couvre feu, tel était le principal atout d'une préfète en chef.

Lily se dirigea donc vers la sortie, précédée par Flitwick qui retournait à ses appartements. Le professeur lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'éloigna, la laissant seule dans le couloir peu éclairé. Enfin, pas si seule que ça…

_ Vous faites ça à tous vos professeurs ? Demanda James avec son sourire habituel. 

La rousse se retourna pour lui faire face tandis qu'il avançait vers elle et elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

_ Je trouvais vos bonnes notes dans les autres matières étonnantes, poursuivit James. C'est vrai, entre nous je peux vous le dire, vous n'êtes pas très brillante.

Il la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et ajouta :

_ J'en conclus que ça ne doit pas être la même chose au pieu. 

A ces mots, il reçut une baffe magistrale. Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'empêcha de bouger.

_ Je vous signale que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de vous corriger lors de l'un de vos cours, lui rappela-t-elle. 

Le sourire de James disparut à ce souvenir.

_ Je serai toujours bien plus intelligente que vous lorsque vous étiez à mon niveau, rétorqua Lily. C'est ça qui vous rend malade.

_ Ce qui me rend malade, répondit-il en serrant son poignet encore plus fort, c'est qu'une petite pimbêche de Serpentard me montre son cul pour pouvoir me faire virer !

En entendant ce que Potter avait déduit de sa petite prestation, Lily explosa de rire. Elle aurait du se créer cette excuse bien avant au lieu de se torturer avec une quelconque attirance qu'elle pourrait ressentir envers cet abruti de première.

_ Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! S'écria James totalement déstabilisé.

Mais Lily ne pouvait plus s'arrêter c'était devenu quelque chose de nerveux et son fou rire devenait de plus en plus important ce qui était loin de plaire à son professeur préféré.

_ Je vous ai dit de vous calmer ! Continua James. Calmez-vous bon sang ! 

Sans savoir pourquoi, totalement hors de lui, James rapprocha encore plus la jeune fille contre lui et passa la main qui ne lui tenait pas le poignet sous sa jupe. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle se calma d'un coup sec, après un dernier hoquet, et lui flanqua une gifle monumentale. La deuxième de la soirée.

Lily s'écarta de son professeur et le regarda, totalement confuse et paniquée. A la voir comme ça, James la trouvait beaucoup moins énervante que quelques secondes auparavant. Il décida d'adoucir quelque peu la réplique qu'il avait prévu d'envoyer à sa biche apeurée.

_ Comment auriez-vous prouvé que je vous avais touché si tout Poudlard est passé là-dessous ?

Finalement, il n'avait pas modéré ses mots. Et ce fut tout à son honneur car il put voir la belle rougir de fureur, comme il aimait tant, et retourner vers sa chambre la tête haute et le pas déterminé.

~*~

Manque de chance pour Lily, ce fut pile lorsqu'elle se rendit aux toilettes que la dame aux friandises passa dans son compartiment. N'ayant pas dit à ses camarades ce qu'elle désirait au préalable, ces dernières n'avaient pas pu s'occuper de ses achats. Lily se mit donc en tête de retrouver la dame aux friandises et ses tant convoitées plumes en sucre et partit à leur recherche. Au bout de quelques minutes d'errance dans de multiples compartiments, la jeune fille trouva enfin se qu'elle désirait et se paya trois belles plumes en sucre à la cerise. Cependant, alors qu'elle revenait sur ses pas, un mur lui bloqua le passage. Un mur appelé Gordon Whitewood, batteur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

_ Salut la belle, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

_ Salut Gordon, répondit-elle hésitante puisque le jeune homme qui avait pris l'habitude de lui prendre les cours quand elle était absente l'avait, depuis le bal, ignoré royalement.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Je retourne à mon compartiment comme tu le vois, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut la plus douce et innocente possible.

_ Ah oui, dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Tu vas retrouver tes nouvelles amies.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et il la regarda dans les yeux lorsqu'il continua :

_ C'est nous qui faisons la pluie et le beau temps ici, Lily, pas elles. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ?

Lily ne savait plus où se mettre. Ce gros balourd avait le béguin pour elle depuis leur première année, elle le savait très bien, et en avait même un peu profité par le passé. A présent, elle regrettait plus que tout de ne pas lui avoir accordé un petit bisou sur la joue. Il aurait peut-être semblé moins imposant à ce moment précis.

_ Je serai toi, je ne rentrerai pas chez moi pour les vacances, poursuivit Gordon avec un petit sourire. Il faudrait faire attention à ta sale famille de moldue, tu ne crois pas ? Ce serait idiot qu'il leur arrive un accident, non ?

_ Arrête Gordon, s'il te plaît, tu me fais peur.

_ C'est bien le but, Lily, c'est bien le but.

Il saisit ses plumes en sucre et, sans faire le moindre effort, les réduisit en miettes au creux de sa main. Il observa sa mine déconfite et, avec un petit sourire de victoire, la bouscula.

_ Allez, dégage, sang de bourbe.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna.

~*~

Oyé, oyé, braves lecteurs, c'est dans le prochain chapitre que tout commence ! L'histoire prendra une tournure décisive et, comme vous vous en doutez peut-être, les prochains chapitres n'auront pas lieu à Poudlard. Nous aurons l'occasion de voir beaucoup plus James et les Maraudeurs seront présents durant la totalité des trois prochains chapitres. Avis aux amatrices. Quant à Lily, et bien, comment se passer d'elle ? 

Un gigantesque merci à :

Hiroshima. 

Arwen101.

Missa.

Mystick.

Kyarah.

Dready Girl.

Nuage.

Lady Lyanna.

Tilliouna.

Titou Monny.

Amy Evans. Tu es la première personne à me dire de prendre mon temps! Merci beaucoup lol.

Gaiyle.

Mimi4.

Wolwie Girl.

Vlabadaboum. Désolé mais moi je suis sûre que ce sera 10 fois mieux avec le lemon, désolé. T'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas vulgaire et puis ce ne sera pas avant deux ou trois chapitres.

Luwelin.

Nagasaki-3000.

Mary.

Cerri Cherry.

Zaak.

Elizabeth.

Carramella. Il y a que toi pour être aussi sadique avec Harry. Tu as pensé à Hermichocos ? Egoïste ! Vive les héritiers. (Non, non, toujours pas de suite).

Léa. Il y aura exactement 12 chapitres dont les plans sont terminés dans les moindres détails.

Alisa Adams.

LOU4.

Emiliiii.

Altea. Cette histoire est de moi, ce n'est pas une traduction. Donc non, elle n'est pas terminée sinon j'aurai déjà posté les chapitres suivants.

Patlulu. Ba ça y est Remus est arrivé. Enfin on ne l'a pas vu beaucoup. Il sera très présent dans les trois prochains chapitres, je te rassure. Et puis, il sera très perspicace…

Kaorulabelle.

Et un gros merci à Sam qui a bien voulu me relire !


	5. La mission

**Professeur vs Préfète en chef**

Chapitre 5 : La mission

_ Grouille Lunard ! S'exclama Sirius en enfourchant sa moto, bientôt suivi par James.

_ J'arrive ! S'écria Remus en sortant de l'immeuble. 

La pluie qui coulait à flot les obligeait à crier et l'absence de lune était loin d'améliorer leur visibilité.

_ Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Cria Remus en essayant de distinguer ses amis.

_ Va le plus près possible du cinq, Hormond street, répondit Sirius. Fais attention, c'est un quartier moldu. Distribue des oubliettes autant que tu le pourras. C'est un cas de force majeur et le ministère m'a donné un permis.

_ Ok, j'y vais, acquiesça Remus.

Et avant même qu'il ait pu leur souhaiter bonne chance, la moto s'était envolée.

_Si les voisins ne se posent pas de questions après ça, pensa Remus en entrant à toute allure dans leur appartement et en disparaissant quelques secondes après par la cheminée._

~*~

Sirius était excité. Paniqué, frigorifié mais excité. Il était entrain de vivre sa première mission entant qu'auror. Cette nuit-là ce n'était plus un exercice. James, agrippé à sa taille, semblait guetter la moindre petite étincelle, le moindre crâne vert dans le ciel. Sirius était fier d'être entouré par des amis aussi fidèles. Dès que sa mission lui avait été transmise, James et Remus s'étaient activés comme si leur carrière à eux aussi dépendait de cette mission. Un appel très vague, une moldue ayant vu des hommes en noir tuer son chat sans le toucher. Il s'agissait peut-être de la plus énorme fausse alerte du siècle, mais pour Sirius, prit dans le feu de l'action, cette affaire ne pouvait être que des plus sérieuses. Soudain, alors que la pluie martelait son visage, Sirius sentit une pression si forte autour de sa taille de la part de James qu'il sut que ses craintes, ou espoirs, étaient fondées. Il y avait bel et bien eu un problème et il allait peut-être pouvoir, enfin, sauver une vie. Interrompant ses pensées, Sirius fonça en piquet vers le 5 Hormond street, petite maison de la campagne du pays de Galles sur laquelle était venue se nicher la marque des ténèbres.

~*~

_ Cherche ici, je monte au premier, ordonna Sirius à James en joignant le geste à la parole et en montant les escaliers.

Sirius fouilla chaque infime recoin de l'étage sans rien trouver. Pas de cadavres, même pas de traces de lutte. Rien qu'y ne soit dans l'habitude des Mangemorts. Lorsqu'il entra dans la troisième chambre, la seule chose que remarqua Sirius fut un placard fermé à clef. Pour lui, un placard bloqué était un placard dangereux, ses années à Grimmauld Place le lui avaient prouvé. 

_ Alohomora.

Sirius dut user de tous ses réflexes pour éviter la jeune fille qui chercha à l'assommer avec un portemanteau en bois. Après l'avoir esquivée, il ne put que se hâter de la rejoindre pour la soutenir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre à terre. Totalement tétanisée, celle qu'il avait prise pour une gamine était en fait une jeune d'une vingtaine d'années qui semblait sur le point de sombrer à tous moments. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit.

_ James ! S'écria-t-il. Viens voir.

Sirius tenta de s'asseoir à côté de la blonde mais cette dernière recula instantanément.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en s'éloignant. Regarde je ne te touche pas. Qui es-tu ?

_ Ce n'est pas moi, répondit simplement la jeune femme, c'est elle.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ce n'est pas moi, répéta-t-elle en se prenant convulsivement la tête dans les mains, c'est elle.

_ Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? S'enquit James en entrant en trombe dans la chambre.

Un temps.

_ Putain de merde.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils l'aient laissée en vie, confia Sirius. 

_ Les Mangemorts seraient entrés dans cette maison et repartis sans elle, sans rien lui faire ? Demanda James.

Les deux hommes fixèrent la jeune femme devant eux.

_ Ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle, répéta la blonde.

_ Et où est l'autre ? Demanda Sirius. Où est cet « elle » ?

_ Ce n'est pas moi, répondit la jeune femme en pleure.

_ On sait que ce n'est pas toi mais dis-nous où est l'autre sinon ils la tueront ! S'exclama Sirius.

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux, d'une manière hésitante, puis un éclair de détermination passa dans son regard. Elle le fixa, cessa de pleurer et se retourna dans le lit, signe qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

_ Je rêve ! S'exclama James.

_ On ne m'a pas appris quoi faire si la victime ne voulait pas se faire sauver ! Paniqua Sirius. 

_ Calmons-nous, conseilla James totalement stressé. Attendons Remus et essayons de faire parler cette très jolie demoiselle.

James était reparti en mode séducteur et s'était assis sur le lit. La blonde n'avait pas bronché. Peut-être avaient-ils une chance.

~*~

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Remus, ayant atterri dans une maison vide de tout habitant, essayait de rejoindre le 5 Hormond street. A en croire la carte qu'il avait vu près de la mairie-école-bibliothèque, il lui suffisait de courir toujours tout droit, de croiser quelques champs et de courir encore. Quelques mètres plus tard des habitations referaient leur apparition et il n'aurait plus qu'à trouver la bonne maison. Seulement voila, Remus avait l'impression de courir depuis des heures et à part des champs, des champs et des champs, il ne voyait rien. Le jeune homme regrettait vraiment de ne pas être capable de se repérer entre l'ouest et l'est. Il oubliait toujours de quel côté se trouvait l'un ou l'autre et ne pouvait donc jamais utiliser sa baguette entant que boussole. 

Alors que les champs se trouvant sur sa gauche s'éloignaient pour devenir une véritable forêt, Remus aperçut enfin un carrefour. Il devait prendre à droite et serait quasiment arrivé. Il courut encore plus vite dans la nuit noire et…

_ BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

Remus sursauta comme un dément. Les gens étaient malades de klaxonner en pleine nuit juste pour le terroriser. Il se retourna pour gueuler un bon coup –ça soulage- quand il se rendit compte que la route était déserte. Aucun véhicule en vue.

_ BIP !

Un appel bref, précis. Il y avait quelque chose dans la forêt à côté de lui. Oubliant totalement ce qu'il était venu faire, Remus se dirigea dans les fourrés. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à chercher. A quelques mètres de la chaussée, totalement cachée par les arbres, une voiture était broyée contre un arbre. Il se précipita à l'avant et constata que le conducteur était toujours à l'intérieur. Tout du moins la conductrice à en juger par la masse de cheveux qu'il voyait par la fenêtre. Remus mit toutes ses forces pour ouvrir la portière et une jeune fille sanguinolente mais bien consciente l'attrapa par l'épaule pour se redresser.

_ Evans ?!

Sa seule réponse fut un déjeuner rendu sur ses chaussures.

~*~

_ Jamais vu une fille aussi têtue, se plaignit Sirius alors que pour la énième fois, la blonde refusait de leur répondre.

_ Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas Evans, marmonna James.

_ Eh, ça va ? Demanda Sirius à la jeune fille qui semblait subitement s'étouffer.

_ Ohé ! Cria une voix. Sirius, James ?

_ On est à l'étage ! Répondit James.

Ce fut un Remus en sueur et totalement essoufflé qui entra dans la pièce.

_ Evans… sur le bord de la route… jamais vu quelqu'un saigner autant… peur de la soulever…

James semblait totalement coi.

_ On y va ! S'exclama Sirius.

_ Peux pas, répondit Remus en crachant ses poumons, épuisé par sa course.

_ Elle est où ? Continua Sirius.

_ A droite en sortant… toujours tout droit… dans les fourrés au premier carrefour…

_ Ok, on y va ! S'exclama Sirius. Toi, Remus, tu récupères et tu te débrouilles pour ramener la blonde au ministère. Nous on va chercher Miss Serpentard et on la ramène à l'appartement, il y aura tout ce qu'il faut pour la soigner.

Et à ces mots James et Sirius se précipitèrent vers la sortie et enfourchèrent leur moto qui s'envola aussi tôt. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Ils n'eurent que quelques pas à faire pour trouver la voiture et sa propriétaire. De peur de lui faire du mal, Remus l'avait laissée sur le siège avant. 

_ Allez ma belle, dit Sirius en se baissant, viens-là.

Il lui attrapa le bras pour la hisser dans ses bras mais elle hurla de douleur. Sirius la lâcha instantanément et se figea en remarquant que sa main était maintenant pleine de sang. Voyant que son ami ne réagissait plus, James le poussa et se pencha vers l'ouverture de la voiture. A sa vue Lily fit mine de partir et James ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui devrait quelque chose. Enfin, son sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua une blessure à la tête qui saignait abondamment. Il l'attrapa alors par la taille et constata que toute la partie gauche de son ventre ainsi que son bras étaient couverts de sang. James sut à ce moment même ce que voulait réellement dire le verbe « paniquer ». Il souleva délicatement la jeune fille, prenant bien soin que sa tête ne heurte pas la voiture en sortant et il la prit dans ses bras. Dans le feu de l'action il avait totalement oublié la pluie qui tombait à flot mais lorsqu'au bout de quelques secondes Lily fut totalement trempée, il se hâta de l'emmener jusqu'à la moto. Sans un mot, Sirius se plaça à l'avant et lui à l'arrière. 

_ Retourne la contre toi, lui dit Sirius. On va voler face au vent. 

James retourna donc la rouquine contre lui. De son poignet gauche il enserra l'avant bras de la jeune fille pour qu'il arrête de saigner puis il la serra encore plus contre lui. Elle posa la tête au creux de son cou et James, de son bras restant, s'accrocha à Sirius. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lily fut bien calée entre les deux hommes que la moto s'envola.

~*~ 

_ Emmène- la dans la salle de bains, dit Sirius à son ami lorsqu'ils furent arrivés. Je vais ranger la moto.

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit Lily dans ses bras. Il monta à toutes vitesses les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage et entra dans l'appartement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait dans la très grande salle de bain et posait délicatement la rousse sur une chaise. A peine voulut-il s'éloigner qu'elle se mit à glisser. Il se précipita vers elle, la remit en place et la retint pour l'empêcher de tomber. Lorsqu'il la vit fermer les yeux, il tenta une approche pour la garder éveillée.

_ Eh, Evans, vous trouvez ça drôle ?

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, un air de fatigue extrême au visage. James en profita pour prendre une bande dans l'armoire à pharmacie et l'enroula le plus fort possible autour de son bras. Sa chair était littéralement arrachée.

_ Le tatouage aurait fait moins moche, en déduisit James.

La rousse tenta un rire sarcastique mais n'en eut pas la force et s'affala encore plus contre le dossier de la chaise. James la redressa encore et garda ses mains sur elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et en plus d'être extrêmement fatiguée il vit qu'elle semblait vraiment contrariée.

_ C'est dingue, décréta James, avec toutes les personnes qui existent sur cette terre il a fallut que ce soit moi qui vous trouve.

_ Dingue, répondit-elle avec difficulté en lui lançant un regard noir.

James lui fit un petit sourire narquois, pas qu'il se sente à l'aise ou rassuré, bien au contraire, mais il était sûr que pour la maintenir éveillée, rien ne marcherait mieux que de l'énerver. Il détailla la jeune fille quelques secondes et se rendit compte qu'elle portait une robe de Mangemort. Seulement cette idée devint secondaire lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours couverte de sang, même s'il avait cessé de couler de sa coupure au visage et de sa blessure au bras, et qu'elle était totalement trempée à cause de la pluie. Il s'écarta donc un peu d'elle, lui fit un petit sourire séducteur pour qu'elle s'applique à le détester et alla ouvrir les robinets de la baignoire. S'il la laissait comme ça, c'était la pneumonie assurée. Pas que cela le dérange plus que cela, mais la réussite de Sirius lors de sa première mission serait peut-être moins bien appréciée par ses supérieurs si Evans venait à crever chez eux.

_ C'est bon, personne ne m'a vu, assura Sirius en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Il détailla la jeune fille des pieds à la tête et s'approcha d'elle.

_ Bonne idée le bain, Cornedrue, lança-t-il à l'intention de son ami. 

_ La baignoire est quasiment pleine, l'informa James.

Sirius se mit à genoux devant Lily et l'attrapa par la taille.

_ Allez ma belle, un bon bain s'impose.

Il la souleva tandis qu'elle se débattait tant bien que mal, plutôt mal vu son état, la prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans la baignoire. Il essaya de lui retirer sa robe de Mangemort mais elle s'agitait trop et envoyait de l'eau valser partout.

_ Eh, beauté, calme-toi, tenta Sirius.

La jeune fille redoubla d'effort. Voyant que son approche séducteur-attentionné ne marchait pas, Sirius se ressaisit et continua.

_ Bon, on se calme maintenant, tenta-t-il avec plus d'autorité.

Lily continua de plus belle.

_ Evans ! S'exclama James en mettant une main autour de sa taille et en la maintenant hors de l'eau. Vous vous calmez où c'est 20 points en moins à Serpentard.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas, murmura-t-elle. C'est les vacances.

Alors qu'elle s'était calmée pour prononcer ces mots, Sirius en avait profité et avait fait passer brusquement la robe au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille.

_ Aïe !

_ Attention à son bras Sirius, reprocha James.

Mais son ami ne répondit pas, trop occupé à observer la  jeune fille trempée, ses atouts cachés par un soutien gorge crème.

_ Croire que tu nous as dit que ça ne valait pas le détour ! S'exclama Sirius.

_ Quoi ? Tenta tant bien que mal de crier Lily, alors que le son qu'elle venait d'émettre ressemblait plus à un croassement qu'autre chose.

James ne releva pas l'insinuation, trop absorbé lui aussi par le décolleté plongeant qui s'offrait à se vue. Lorsque la rousse essaya de le repousser, il revint à lui et fut enchanté de la voir rougir.

_Délicieuse, pensa-t-il avant de se reprendre bien vite._

_ Sirius ! Appela Remus du salon.

_ J'y vais, répondit l'intéressé. Continue de la déshabiller.

Et à ces mots il sortit de la pièce.

_ Non, dit simplement Lily alors qu'un immense sourire naissait sur les lèvres de son professeur.

_ Allez Evans, ce n'est pas comme si je ne les avais jamais vu, décréta James en repassant encore une fois son bras autour de sa taille et en la maintenant hors de l'eau. Il passa doucement la main qui lui restait derrière le dos de la jeune fille, la collant contre lui.

_ Mais…

La jeune fille étant totalement épuisée, il n'eut aucun mal à lui ôter son soutien gorge et à la faire glisser dans l'eau maintenant pleine de mousse en résistant à la tentation de la regarder. Seulement, lorsqu'il jeta le vêtement qu'il tenait dans sa main le plus loin possible de lui, il se permis un regard vers la jeune fille et constata qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Sur le moment, il ne put réagir, se contentant d'observer son visage rougi et ses boucles mouillés.

_Encore plus délicieuse, admit-il avant de lui prendre l'épaule et de la secouer délicatement._

Cette technique n'ayant pas beaucoup d'effet, il décida d'opter pour celle qui marchait le mieux avec la Serpentard : la provocation.

_ Et maintenant, dit-il à son oreille, au tour du bas.

_ Hein ? Fit-elle paniquée en rouvrant de suite les yeux.

_ Il a dit « déshabille-la » et pas « retire son soutien gorge », s'expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Mais…

_ Pas de mais.

_ Mais…

James se releva et s'approcha pour être juste au dessus de la baignoire. Il lui sourit alors qu'elle était totalement confuse et il passa ses mains sous l'eau. Il glissa sur son corps, le long de son ventre pour arriver jusqu'à l'élastique de la culotte. Lorsqu'il mit ses doigts en dessous il la sentit se crisper dans la baignoire. C'est en la regardant droit dans les yeux, alors qu'elle essayait de lui envoyer des _avada kedavra via pupille, qu'il fit lentement descendre le vêtements le long de ses cuisses, puis de ses jambes, prenant bien soin de la caresser au passage. Il souleva lentement la culotte hors de l'eau et la tint levée quelques secondes en souriant à la rouquine en signe de victoire._

_ James ça…

Remus s'arrêta net et Sirius se mit à sourire devant l'image qui s'offrait à eux. James balança bien vite la petite culotte trempée totalement transparente à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'écarta de la baignoire comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Remus s'approcha calmement de la jeune fille, le visage neutre et regarda son front ensanglanté. Il demanda à Sirius de lui passer une potion et ce dernier s'exécuta. 

_ Montre moi ton bras, dit-il tout doucement.

Lily lui tendit sans rechigner et se sentit fondre lorsqu'il lui fit un petit sourire en réponse. Remus ôta la bande que James lui avait faite et observa la coupure.

_ Tu as fait ça avec quoi ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

_ Avec rien, répondit-elle. J'ai retiré mon bras lorsqu'ils ont voulu me faire ça et je me suis enfoncée la lame dans le bras.

_ D'accord.

Il se leva, rajouta quelques éléments se trouvant dans la pharmacie à la potion que lui tenait Sirius et la fit boire à la jeune fille. Il lui changea sa bande et lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Demain il n'y aura plus rien, la rassura-t-il, plus aucune trace.

Elle lui sourit, termina sa potion et s'endormit aussitôt.

_ Allez James, on te laisse le droit d'aller la coucher, plaisanta Sirius.

_ Et couvre bien la petite madame Potter, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle attrape froid, ajouta Remus.

Et ce fut sous des éclats de rire –et de soulagement- que les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la salle d'eau. James, quant à lui, prit un grand drap de bain. Il le mit dans l'eau et l'enroula autour de son élève avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'emmena tout doucement dans la chambre de Peter en trempant tout sur son passage et la coucha délicatement dans le lit, encore mouillée. Il mit bien la couette tout autour d'elle et reprit son drap de bain, s'empêchant de la réchauffer à sa manière. Il sortit enfin de la chambre à pas de velours. 

Avant de rentrer dans la sienne pour une nuit de repos bien méritée, il croisa Remus et ce dernier lâcha, déjà trop loin pour que l'on puisse lui répondre :

_ Tu aurais pu la coucher à la manière sorcière…

~*~

Voilà encore un chapitre de terminé. Je suis désolé d'avoir pris du temps mais j'ai été malade. Je vous remercie tous d'être venus ma lire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. En réalité, il sert surtout à annoncer de longues vacances en perspective…

Un énorme merci à toutes les personnes suivantes :

**Kaorulabelle** Maintenant ton nom est en premier mdr.

**Itakonoanna**

**Shyriane** Moi aussi j'aime les Ron/Hermione. C'est mon couple favori et mes autres histoires tournent autour d'eux. Cette fic et le premier Lily/James auquel je m'exerce, sans compter mais traductions bien sûr.

**Altea** Excuse-moi en fait c'est moi qui avait mal compris. Ne t'inquiète pas, James est loin de céder aux avances de Lily, si compté que lui ne lui en fasse pas…

**Carabas**

**Arawel******

**Vlabadaboum** Je jure que ce ne sera pas vulgaire, pour moi tout du moins. Mais ça rendra très bien avec l'histoire je te promets. Et puis ce ne sera pas non plus un R hyper, hyper chaud.

**Hiroshima**

**Annab4**

**Carramella** Lol James sera encore plus salop tu verras. J'espère que tu as réussi ton oral.

**Kamala** Bon et bien tu as deviné la suite. Tu me diras ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant mais quand même. Lol évite de jouer le devin pour les autres chapitres sinon j'aurai plus de lecteurs.

**Alisa**** Adams**

**Arwen101**

**LOU4 **Je n'ai pas prévu de faire mourir les parents de Lily. Ca se trouve ils mourront des années plus tard, on ne sait pas vraiment quand. En tout cas, ils ne meurent pas dans mon histoire, on a déjà trop joué avec l'accident de voiture ou la vengeance des Mangemorts.

**Missa** Si un jour quelqu'un ose te dire que tu n'as pas d'imagination, c'est que cette personne est tarée.

**Titou**** Moony** J'ai été lire ta fic !! Elle est super !! La suite !!

**Zaak******

**Amy Evans **C'est vrai que leur relation avance petit à petit mais d'un autre côté je prévois 12 ou 13 chapitres maximum donc tu n'auras pas trop à attendre pour les voir ensemble.

**Mystick******

Encore merci à tous et gros bisous.

ange !


	6. Douche et Toilettage

**Professeur vs Préfète en chef**

A lire avant de commencer !

Un grand nombre d'entre vous se sont interrogés sur la dernière réplique de Remus : 

«_ Tu aurais pu la coucher à la manière sorcière… »

Cela voulait dire qu'instinctivement James avait pris Lily dans ses bras mais qu'il aurait pu tout simplement utiliser un sort de lévitation.

Quant à la jeune fille blonde, il s'agit de Pétunia. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pouvais vous embrouiller mais c'est aussi simple que ça. 

Pour en finir avec la tenue de Lily, la marque, etc.… tout vous sera expliqué en début de chapitre mais pas trop en détail car je préfère mettre l'accent sur les relations entre les personnages.

Chapitre 6 : Douche et toilettage

Deux semaines. Quatorze jours. 336 heures. 20160 secondes. C'était le temps que James allait devoir passer, dans son propre appartement récemment acquis, avec la pire Serpentard que le monde ait portée. Mais la plus mignonne, accessoirement. Sa garçonnière, partagée avec ses trois meilleurs amis, allait se transformer en un centre d'accueil pour rousses supers chieuses qui ne veulent pas devenir Mangemort. 

Quand Sirius lui avait appris la nouvelle, il avait cru à une blague. Après tout, depuis que ce dernier l'avait vu brandir la culotte de la rouquine en signe de victoire dans la salle de bains, il ne manquait plus une occasion de le charrier. Mais quand Remus avait affirmé ses dires, James avait senti son monde s'écrouler. Tout du moins ses projets de folles débauches pour les vacances. Comment se conduire en véritable connard obsédé alors qu'une élève qui ne manquerait pas de le cafter se trouvait dans les parages ? James avait donc clairement refusé cette situation.

Seulement voila, l'histoire de la rouquine avait touché Remus. Remus le distant, celui qui préférait regarder de loin et ne pas toucher, dès que le sujet de ses pensées était de sexe féminin. Sirius avait trouvé l'idée d'accueillir Lily fort prometteuse –James le soupçonnait même de s'être proposé pour avoir l'occasion de la draguer- et Peter avait volontiers accepté de prêter sa chambre puisqu'il était en stage dans un hôpital américain durant toutes les vacances. James avait été poussé dans ses retranchements, mais il n'avait pas cédé. Après tout, il avait tout de même son petit caractère.

Alors les deux autres avaient essayé de l'avoir par les sentiments. Ils lui avaient expliqué que les parents de Lily se trouvaient en Espagne, anniversaire de mariage oblige, durant la nuit fatidique. La blonde qu'ils avaient trouvée dans la maison était la sœur de Lily – plutôt sympa d'avoir voulu laisser crever son propre sang- et elle venait de rejoindre ses parents en Espagne. Soit disant traumatisée, la blondasse voulait du calme, donc pas de Lily dans le même pays.

Voyant que ce petit récit larmoyant ne l'amadouerait pas, Sirius et Remus lui avaient raconté avec quel courage elle avait refusé à plusieurs reprises de devenir Mangemort, proposition lui ayant été faite malgré ses origines moldues. Lorsqu'ils étaient intervenus la nuit précédente, une tripotée de Mangemorts avait débarqué chez elle pour lui faire un petit tatouage, elle avait tout de même réussi à prendre la voiture de ses parents pour s'enfuir mais, ne sachant pas conduire, elle était rentrée dans le fossé au premier virage. Coup de bol puisque les Mangemorts avaient continué leur route la croyant beaucoup plus loin.

Loin d'être impressionné, James fut tout de même convaincu par une phrase que Sirius avait lâché sans penser à son impact :

_ C'est Rogue qui a prévenu le ministère. Il semble avoir toujours un petit faible pour notre rouquine. Vous auriez du voir sa tête quand le boss lui a dit qu'elle resterait chez nous pendant les vacances…

Une seconde plus tard, James avait donné son accord et les affaires de Lily arrivaient par la cheminée. Il faisait d'une pierre, deux coups : Rogue était furax et Evans sortirait de chez lui totalement mâtée, foi de Potter.

~*~

Deux jours plus tard, James regrettait déjà sa décision. Evans laissait traîner ses affaires partout ! Mais vraiment partout, même dans la salle de bains ! Quand il lui en avait fait la réflexion, elle lui avait rétorqué que c'était dans cette pièce qu'elle devait se doucher. Non mais franchement quelle excuse bidon ! Il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi elle avait besoin de « sels marins à la lavande » et de « shampoing au raisin ». Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à leur emprunter un gel douche. Si encore elle laissait aussi à la vue de tous ses sous vêtements, mais non ! Elle les lavait et les rangeait tous les jours ! Une vraie maniaque ! Oui, oui, on peut être maniaque et bordélique en même temps.

Enfin bon, au bout de deux jours, James avait déjà les nerfs à vif, et il n'avait encore pu ramener chez lui aucune nana. Manquait plus que les Yétis de Fallow se fassent battre par ces brelles de Canons de Chudley !

_ Le match est fini ! S'exclama Sirius en entrant dans l'appartement, une donzelle sous le bras.

_ Et ?

_ Et les Yétis ont perdu, répondit Sirius.

_ Merde, lâcha James totalement dépité.

_ Génial ! S'écria Lily en dévalant les escaliers. 

Sirius et James la regardèrent outrés alors qu'elle se jetait sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

_ Combien, combien ? Demanda-t-elle enthousiaste.

_ na na na na na na…

_ Quoi ?

_ 230 à 70, ronchonna Sirius.

_ De toute façon, affirma Lily toute sourire, les Canons ne pouvaient que leur mettre la pâté.

_ N'importe quoi, râla Sirius en s'asseyant avec sa brune sur le canapé.

_ Non mais laisse-la rêver, dit James à Sirius. Après tout, qu'est ce q'une rouquine peut bien connaître du Quidditch ?

_ Tu as raison, décréta Sirius en riant. Elle n'y connaît rien.

_ Qui vous dit que je n'y connais rien ? S'emporta Lily. Moi au moins je supporte une équipe qui gagne.

_ On ne gagne pas à tous les coups, se moqua James.

_ C'est une phrase que vous devez souvent vous répéter, professeur.

Sirius repartit à rire et James manqua de s'étouffer.

_ Evans, les Yétis sont les meilleurs, c'est bien connu.

_ Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, rétorqua Lily. Moi, j'ai gagné et vous perdu.

_ Vous vous êtes chieuse et moi plutôt cool.

_ Vous stupide et moi préfète en chef ?

_ Vous un caniche et moi un être humain !

_ Quoi ? S'exclama Lily avant qu'un jet de lumière rose ne vienne la percuter de plein fouet.

Les seules protestations que James reçut de la part de la rousse furent une série d'aboiements plus sordides les uns que les autres. Sirius, plié en deux, observait le petit caniche orange vif qui se trouvait devant lui et James, assez fier de lui, inspectait ses ongles comme si de rien était.

Fou de rage, le chien bondit sur lui et se mit à lui mordiller la cheville. Redoublant d'euphorie, James eut la réplique parfaite pour calmer la donzelle pendant quelques heures :

_ Sirius, as-tu déjà pensé à l'euthanasie ?

Un dernier petit aboiement courroucé et Lily avait sauté sur un fauteuil et avait caché sa tête sous un coussin.

~*~

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus poussa la porte de l'appartement. Il fut agréablement surpris par l'ambiance étrangement calme qu'il y régnait. Le jeune homme accrocha calmement sa veste au portemanteau et entra dans le salon. Remus ne put retenir un petit sourire en voyant James, plus exactement l'intenable James Potter, faire un somme sur le canapé. Affalé dessus mais toujours assis, il caressait une touffe de poil rousse qui était lovée contre sa cuisse. Remus s'approcha doucement de son ami et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule pour qu'il se réveille.

_ Eh, salut.

_ Salut Lunard, répondit James avec un sourire, signe qu'il avait très bien dormi.

_ Où est Sirius ? Demanda Remus.

_ Chez une copine à lui, répondit le brun en baillant.

_ Et Lily ?

_ Lily ? Répéta James pas très bien réveillé. Ah, Evans !

_ Voui, c'est bien, continu, se moqua Remus.

_ Elle est juste là, l'informa James en gratouillant la petite touffe de poil qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis des heures.

A la vue de la mine mi-amusée mi-surprise de son ami, James précisa :

_ Elle m'a fait chier pendant une heure à pisser partout et à grignoter les fauteuils, expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai couru partout pour l'attraper et la mettre à côté de moi pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille, puisque le sort dure six heures. Machinalement je l'ai câliné et on aurait dit qu'elle ronronnait comme un chat.

Remus se permit un sourire des plus narquois se qui énerva le brun.

_ C'est pas ce que tu crois, se justifia James. Si j'avais arrêté, elle aurait démoli tout l'appartement.

_ Hein, hein, c'est ça.

_ Puisque je te le d…

Les mots que James voulait prononcer se bloquèrent dans sa gorge tandis que Lily reprenait son apparence initiale. Tout était parfaitement normal, même si ses vêtements étaient restés à l'endroit où elle s'était transformée et qu'elle se retrouvait désormais totalement nue. James, absorbé dans la contemplation du dos et des fesses qui s'offraient à sa vue, ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était encore entrain de caresser les cheveux de la jeune fille. Ce fut la couverture que Remus mit sur la jeune fille qui le sortit de son état de quasi hébètement. Il se releva d'un coup, comme s'il avait été brûlé et regarda Remus d'un regard noir, le défiant de faire le moindre commentaire.

_ Elle te fera payer très cher ces six heures passées en chien, affirma Remus avec un léger sourire.

_ C'est fou ce que cette gamine peut m'effrayer, répondit sarcastiquement James. 

_ C'est fou de croire qu'elle en est une, lâcha Remus avant de tourner les talons et d'entrer dans sa chambre, la seule au rez-de-chaussée. 

~*~

Le lendemain, c'est sans grande motivation que Lily alla ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, puisque l'on venait de sonner. Il devait sûrement s'agir d'une conquête moldue de James ou de Sirius. A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'une blonde peroxydée la jaugea du regard avec un grand mécontentement. Elle sentit les yeux bleus détailler avec suspicion ses cheveux roux détachés, son bustier et sa jupe en jean. 

_ Avec lequel tu sors ? Demanda la blonde sans même la saluer.

_ Avec aucun, répondit Lily.

_ Qu'est ce qu'une fille, aussi débraillée que toi, peut bien faire ici si elle ne sort pas avec un des quatre apollons ?  

Lily ravala la réplique qu'elle voulait lui sortir et afficha un sourire le plus hypocrite possible.

_ Je suis la petite sœur de Remus, je suis venue passer les vacances avec lui.

_ Ah ! S'exclama la blonde en souriant chaleureusement. Bonjour !

_ Sale conne,_ pensèrent-elles en même temps.

_ Priscilla, entre ! Proposa James en descendant les escaliers.

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire carnassier et vint se placer devant la blonde pour lui faire un baisemain. 

_ Oh, James ! Roucoula la dite Priscilla en clignant exagérément des paupières.

Il la fit entrer galamment en faisant une pirouette de gentleman et attendit qu'elle soit entrée dans le salon pour fermer la porte. En se retournant, il vit que Lily était toujours là et affichait une petite moue supérieure. Il fit exprès de passer derrière elle et de la frôler de tout son long –sans oublier une petite main aux fesses- avant de reprendre son chemin vers le salon.

_ Passé en mode séducteur ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement en le tuant du regard.

_ Passée en mode pimbêche ? S'enquit-il avec un grand sourire avant de rejoindre sa blonde.

~*~

_ Tu t'entends bien avec James ?

Lily, absorbée par sa lecture, ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête de son livre pour répondre à la blonde qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

_ Pas trop, non.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda Priscilla avec une fausse voix peinée. Et avec Sirius ?

_ Ca se passe très bien, répondit la rousse, il est plutôt marrant.

_ Ah, lâcha Priscilla en commençant à détailler chaque recoins de la pièce.

Exaspérée par la présence de l'intruse, Lily jeta son livre sur le lit et se redressa.

_ C'est très… masculin ici.

_ C'est la chambre de Peter, répondit sèchement la rousse. Il est en stage pour ses études.

_ Il est plutôt mignon, décréta Priscilla en observant une photo des maraudeurs qui traînait sur le bureau.

_ Plutôt.

_ Tu ne ressembles pas trop à Remus, affirma-t-elle sans même jeter un autre regard à la photo.

_ Je sais. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Lily qui aurait bien voulu qu'on la laisse un peu en paix.

_ James m'a tout dit, répondit Priscilla comme si elle connaissait un immense secret.

_ Vraiment ? Et que t'as-t-il dit ? S'emporta Lily en se levant et en ouvrant la porte.

_ Qu'en faite tu n'es qu'une folle qui en veut à son corps. 

Lily manqua de s'étouffer et chercha instamment les manières les plus cruelles possibles de tuer son professeur.

_ Tu n'es resté ici que parce qu'il a bon cœur et qu'il avait pitié de toi.

Soudain, une idée des plus brillantes germa dans l'esprit de la rouquine.

_ C'est vrai, tu m'as démasqué, fit-elle dans un air de confidence.

Intéressée, la blonde prit ses aises et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau.

_ Pour tout te dire, j'ai été très surprise en te voyant derrière la porte.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Priscilla.

_ Et bien tu es très belle…

_ Je sais, merci, fit la blonde avec un sourire.

_ C'est incroyable, en t'observant sans rien savoir, j'aurai presque cru que tu étais une fille.

Au tour de Priscilla de manquer de s'étouffer.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Et bien c'est vrai, continua Lily, tu ne peux pas imaginer ma déception lorsque nue, prête à m'offrir à Pott… James, il m'a avoué son homosexualité.

_ Tu peux répéter ? Demanda la blonde verte de rage.

_ Mince alors ! Fit Lily d'une petite voix. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de gaffe… 

Priscilla ne répondit pas et détailla son interlocutrice, une légère pointe de scepticisme dans le regard.

_ Après tout c'était évident, acheva Lily. Quel homme 100% hétéro ne voudrait pas d'une fille comme moi s'il en avait le choix ? En y réfléchissant, lui et Sirius font un joli couple…

A ces mots, la blonde se leva, folle de rage, sortit de la chambre et dévala les escaliers, totalement convaincue. Lily, au paroxysme de la joie, se hâta de suivre Priscilla en bas des escaliers et l'observa avec une extrême jubilation envoyer une baffe magistrale à James.

Sirius et Remus, qui étaient arrivés entre temps, n'en revenaient pas.

_ Tu aurais pu me dire que tu sortais avec Sirius ! 

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que Priscilla quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte et n'y remis plus jamais les pieds.

Quelques secondes de pause, on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler. 

Suivies du plus grand brouhaha du siècle. Lily était tombée par terre et n'arrivait plus à respirer tant elle riait. Remus s'était approché d'elle pour lui taper dans la main mais un fou rire si énorme s'était emparé de lui qu'il ne put faire plus de deux pas. Sirius avait hésité entre rire et pleurer, il avait finalement opté pour le première proposition et c'est pété de rire qu'il essayait de se retenir devant un James qui était très, très fâché.

_ Tu trouves ça drôle ? S'énerva-t-il contre Lily.

La jeune fille fut prise de hoquet. C'était la première fois qu'il la tutoyait.

_ Digne d'une Gryffondor ! S'exclama Sirius en s'attirant les foudres de son meilleur ami.

_ Oh, Miss Potter, enchaîna Remus, c'est pas cool, elle devait me présenter une copine ce soir.

_ Je suis désolée, hic.

_ Pour la peine tu vas devoir t'occuper de moi pendant la soirée, continua Remus. On se fera une séance film moldu, tu pourras peut-être me conseiller, j'ai décroché depuis longtemps avec tout ça.

_ Promis, répondit la jeune fille pendant qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

Sirius s'était vite arrêté de rire et observait la réaction de James. Ils savaient tous très bien que Remus ne se serait pas rendu au rendez-vous, les filles comme Priscilla n'étaient pas trop son truc. Par contre, Lunard n'avait pas hésité à s'organiser une sorte de rencard avec la rouquine. Sirius se sentait mal à l'aise car, malgré ce que pouvait dire James, il avait bien senti une sorte de tension entre le professeur et son élève. Il en avait même discuté avec Remus, le « Miss Potter » venait de là. Il se tourna vers Remus et ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil des plus discrets. Ok, Sirius avait compris. Aujourd'hui commençait ce que Remus avait appelé « opération on réveille le prof ». 

~*~

Plus tard dans l'après-midi.

_ Evans, vous avez du linge à laver ?

James toqua à la porte de sa chambre mais personne ne répondit. Toujours de mauvaise humeur depuis la « plaisanterie » de la matinée, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et entra dans la chambre. Il allait renouveler sa question mais il se retint à temps : la porte de la salle de bains adjacente était entrouverte et de l'eau était entrain de couler. James revint sur ses pas, près à retourner à ses activités. Il prit son panier à linge, sortit de la chambre mais, sans savoir pourquoi, ses pas ne le guidèrent pas jusqu'au cellier mais devant la porte de sa propre chambre. Ne pouvant résister, il posa son panier, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et retourna dans la chambre de la rouquine…

~*~

Fin du chapitre.

Bon je me rends bien compte que James a vraiment beaucoup d'occasion de mater Lily, mais c'est pas de ma faute c'est Love Hina qui détint sur moi. Bon, le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus chaud, toujours pas extra R, mais bon on en est pas là. Pour le moment je tiens à vous dire que nous en sommes à la moitié de mon histoire. Dans 6 chapitres, c'est fini.

Maintenant c'est le moment de remercier tous les revieweurs qui m'ont fait super plaisir :

**Miooky** pour son mail très sympa.

**Shyriane** pour lui avoir fait découvrir cette histoire.

**Doudou** Je suis vraiment très fière que tu aies lu toutes mes histoires et que tu en dises autant de bien, merci, merci beaucoup.

**Luwelin** Maintenant ça va devenir pauvre James.

**Mary Cooper**

**Tyto******

**Sarah**

**Cerri**** Cherry** La blonde, c'était Pétunia.

**Kamala**

**Altea** Tu as eu tes explications, je pense. Lol oui départ pour les 200 reviews, ce serait le rêve.

**Vlabadaboum**

**Mimi4**

**Lana******

**Missa **

**Alisa**** Adams** Lol. Voui il y avait aussi la manière « James », je n'y avais pas pensé. J'adore Remus, je suis dans ma période fic Remus/The-super-canon-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Vive « Mon caprice : Un maraudeur » !

**Zaak******

**Mimille******

**Lou**

**Lovely**** Lili**

**Arwen101** Déjà en mode relecture ? Waou, je suis honorée !

**Raphou******

**Lou4**

**Dready**** Girl** Voui, c'était Pétunia.

**4rine**

**Amy evans**

**Mystick******

**Kaorulabelle**

**Titou**** Moony** Je ne répondrai pas à tes reviews tant que je n'aurai pas un nouveau chap du caprice. Na.

Merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes. A bientôt pour la suite.

ange !


	7. Flagrant délit

**Professeur vs Préfète en chef**

Chapitre 7 : Flagrant délit

James était allongé sur son lit, l'esprit trop occupé pour pouvoir s'endormir. Il avait toujours été un play-boy, certes, mais jamais il n'avait commis d'action aussi méprisable que celle de l'après-midi. Il s'en rendait compte, mais le pire pour lui, c'est qu'il ne le regrettait pas. Des images lui revenaient en tête, le corps nu de son élève, sa peau crémeuse couverte de mousse… Pour la première fois de sa vie, James Potter ne savait plus quoi penser et avait le plus grand mal à se maîtriser. Se résignant à son sort et comprenant qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos, le jeune homme se leva et descendit à la cuisine, une bonne bière au beurre, même à deux heures du matin, ne pourrait que lui faire le plus grand bien. 

Plongé dans ses pensées, où plutôt dans ses fantasmes, James entendit tout de même une porte se refermer et des pas dans le salon. Etonné, il posa doucement sa bière et se rapprocha du bruit, aucune porte ne séparant la cuisine du salon. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place et le plongea dans un trouble encore plus grand que celui qui l'habitait déjà. Lily, à peine vêtue d'une légère nuisette, remontait les escaliers. Il ne l'aperçut qu'une seconde mais, à cet instant précis, il eut l'impression de vraiment l'observer. Ses cheveux, sa peau, elle était encore plus belle que lorsqu'il l'avait surprise, quelques heures plus tôt. Ce fut donc à ce moment même que James Potter comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à désirer cette fille comme il la désirait et que rien n'était plus normal que l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle. 

Arrivé à cette conclusion, c'est sans aucun remords qu'il prit pour habitude, durant les deux  semaines qui suivirent, de s'inviter dans la salle de bain dès que Lily avait décidé de se doucher… 

~*~

Le lendemain matin, c'est à onze heures que James émergea de sous ses couvertures. Tel un zombi, il descendit jusqu'au salon, s'affala dans le canapé et se goinfra avec des chips qui traînaient sur la petite table.

_ Eh bien, Cornedrue, tu n'as pas l'air très frais, décréta Remus en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en fourrant une chip dans sa bouche.

_ Je me suis couché tard, répondit James en replongeant sa main dans le paquet.

Soudain, une révélation le frappa de plein fouet : le rendez-vous avec Lily. La jeune fille sortait bien de quelque part la nuit dernière, et la seule chambre au rez-de-chaussée était celle de Remus. 

_ Et toi ? Demanda James d'un ton badin. Ton rendez-vous avec Lily ?

_ C'était génial ! S'exclama Remus. En plus d'être adorable, cette fille est super drôle.

_ Et canon, ajouta James.

_ C'est vrai, reprit Remus dans un sourire, ça ne gâche rien à l'ensemble. 

_ Tu as l'intention de la revoir ? S'enquit James.

_ Se serait vraiment dur de l'éviter, se moqua Remus, on habite dans le même appartement.

_ Excuse-moi mais elle, elle ne vit pas ici, coupa sèchement James. Elle n'est qu'une gamine qu'on recueille par pitié car elle est incapable de se faire des amis dans sa maison. Même sa propre sœur ne veut pas d'elle.

_ Hum, hum…

Alertés par le bruit, les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la porte et constatèrent que Sirius et Lily venaient juste d'entrer, des sacs à la main. Sirius lançait un regard noir à James, et Lily, alors qu'un silence gêné commençait à s'installer, afficha un immense sourire, vraiment plus peiné qu'autre chose.

_ On a eu envi de vous faire un couscous, dit-elle tant bien que mal. Je ferai mieux  d'aller tout mettre au frais.

Et, sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle prit tous ses sacs et s'enfuit dans la cuisine comme si le diable était à ses trousses. 

_ On a tout entendu, reprocha Sirius lorsqu'il fur sûr que Lily ne pouvait plus les écouter.

_ C'est bon ! S'énerva James. C'est quand même pas de ma faute si elle se vexe pour un rien.

Dans un mouvement de colère, alors que Remus voulait répliquer quelque chose, il balança son  paquet de chips à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Arrête de faire le con Ok, lui lança Remus.

_ Tu peux parler toi, le gentil et sage loup-garou qui se tape une gamine de dix-sept ans !

A ces mots, Remus se leva calmement et partit aider Lily dans la cuisine, lançant un immense froid dans la pièce. 

Sirius retira son manteau et vint s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami.

_ Faudrait que tu t'excuses, dit-il tout simplement.

_ D'accord.

_ Envers les deux.

James tenta de lancer un regard noir à son ami, mais se ravisa bien vite devant l'obstination bien visible de ce dernier.

_ D'accord.

_ Tu sais, affirma Sirius, c'est très difficile de ne pas se mettre à aimer la gamine. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je me poserais des questions.

_ Lesquelles ?

_ Celles que tu te poses en ce moment même.

Sirius se leva et partit à son tour dans la cuisine.

~*~

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Lily tentait désespérément de s'endormir, des bruits de hyène l'empêchaient systématiquement de trouver le sommeil. D'accord, Potter s'était excusé pour ce qu'il avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. D'accord, la fille qu'il avait ramené à dîner ce soir était plutôt sympa pour une mononeuronée. Mais tout de même, on n'empêche pas les gens de dormir de onze heures à une heure du matin ! Lily, plus qu'exaspérée, faillit presque s'étouffer en se couvrant la tête avec son oreiller. Pourquoi Peter avait-il prit la chambre voisine à celle de James ? Et pourquoi Sirius se trouvait-il, bien heureux, à l'autre bout du couloir ? Lily souffrait l'agonie dès que James donnait un coup de rein et que sa petite copine hurlait comme un animal sauvage. Prise d'envi de meurtre, elle serra si fort la couverture contre elle que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. 

_ Calme, se répéta Lily en soufflant entre chaque mot, calme…

Petit à petit, la rousse se détendit et se laissa aller contre son matelas. Désormais, en tendant bien l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre les légers gémissements de James derrière les bruits assourdissants de sa partenaire. Elle glissa lentement dans un monde de tendresse et se laissa envahir d'une douce torpeur. Elle sentait maintenant tout autour d'elle la douceur des draps et la fraîcheur de la couette. En se focalisant encore un peu plus sur les gémissements de son professeur, Lily sentit presque son souffle contre sa peau. Prise dans un tourbillon qu'elle commençait à connaître, elle descendit lentement sa main vers sa petite culotte et…

_ Résiste ! S'exclama-t-elle en reprenant tous ses moyens.

Le meilleur moyen que Lily connaissait pour vaincre toutes les pulsions que Potter lui inspiraient lui sauta à l'esprit. En un instant elle fut donc levée et avait claqué la porte, se moquant bien de ne porter qu'un petit débardeur et sa culotte.

Une détermination sans faille l'animant, Lily frappa bien fort à la porte de James. A son plus grand plaisir, elle entendit un bruit de chute, un juron et un petit soupir de frustration. Une seconde plus tard, James Potter lui ouvrait la porte, un drap autour de la taille, le torse ruisselant de sueur et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Une insulte pendait sur chacune des deux bouches, mais le temps fut comme suspendu tandis que les deux jeunes gens se détaillaient des pieds à la tête, oubliant totalement la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

_ James…

Le murmure de la copine du jeune homme les ramena tous deux sur terre.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss Evans ? Demanda-t-il la voix un peu trop rauque.

Lily dut prendre plusieurs secondes pour se ressaisir et lui répondre, tandis que James comprenait par cet acte tout l'impacte qu'il avait sur elle en ce moment même.

_ Pouvez-vous demander à votre gourde de ne pas m'en faire profiter, professeur ?

La rousse semblait plus troublée qu'énervée et James ressentit une étrange –et immense- joie en constatant qu'il ne laissait pas indifférente son élève. Il décida donc, comme à son habitude, d'en profiter et de se mettre en mode séducteur. Un fameux sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne parle.

_ Calmez-vous, Miss. Nous pouvons faire un plan à trois, ça ne me dérange pas.

La mâchoire de Lily dégringola dix étages et James fut comblé par sa réaction. Son sourire se fit plus grand encore.

_ Je peux même appeler Remus, si vous le désirez.

Ce coup-ci, Lily revint à la réalité. La seule réponse que James reçue fut une gifle puis une porte qui claqua.

~*~

A quelques jours de la fin des vacances, James était assis sur la baignoire, couvert par sa cape d'invisibilité. Ne pouvant renier sa très, très mauvaise –ou bonne selon le point de vue- habitude, le jeune homme observait librement son élève préférée prendre sa douche matinale. La cabine de douche n'était même pas fermée et James pouvait en profiter à loisir, encore plus que les fois précédentes. L'eau ruisselait contre le corps de la rousse, et elle, elle se frottait doucement avec la savonnette. Ses seins fermes regorgeaient de mousse et celle-ci glissait sur son ventre plat jusqu'à son nombril. Elle avait plié une jambe et faisait glisser doucement la savonnette sur sa peau, remontant ensuite vers ses cuisses. James ne pouvait à peine respirer dans ses moments là, anticipant avec une ardeur qu'il ne se connaissait pas le moment qui allait suivre. Elle se mit dos à lui et il observa, comme il adorait le faire, ses cheveux roux, totalement raides à cause du jet douche, tomber en masse dans son dos.  C'est délicatement que la jeune fille se frotta le bas du dos et passa sur une de ses fesses. Elle la massa lentement, très lentement, voir trop lentement… James, toujours assis sur la baignoire, avait du mal à se tenir tranquille. Tandis que la jeune fille passait à l'autre fesse, James pria pour qu'elle se retourne. Juste une seconde, il ne voulait que ça, juste une fraction de seconde. Mais, comme à son habitude, elle resta dos à lui. A son grand désarroi, James n'avait jamais vraiment vu son élève _complètement_ nue. Celle-ci ne se lavait jamais face à lui, toujours de profil ou de dos, et bien que le jeune homme ait aperçu son intimité quelques fois, en un éclair, il aurait aimé pouvoir l'observer à sa guise, de face. Il aurait aimé avoir l'illusion qu'elle était totalement offerte, comme le soir d'Halloween. Il sortit bien vite de ses pensées lorsque sa main retourna devant elle et qu'il la vit écarter les jambes. D'une main elle se tenait aux parois de la canine de douche, de l'autre elle passait la savonnette contre son pubis. En sueur, James fit de son mieux pour ne pas l'imiter et maintenir ses mains loin de la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon. Etrangement, James remarqua que Lily venait de changer de main et se maintenait à la paroi de la main droite. Or, la savonnette se trouvait toujours dans cette même main. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui était entrain de se produire, mais quand il vit Lily se cambrer, il ne put retenir un léger gémissement. Le postérieur de la rousse bougeait doucement et James entendait clairement la jeune fille haleter. Fasciné, il observa avec attention ses boucles rousses qui commençaient à frisotter, la cambrure de ses reins, et son bassin qui bougeait de plus en plus vite. James se sentait habité par les gémissements de Lily, elle le pénétrait tellement que son entrejambe le faisait extrêmement souffrir. D'un coup la jeune fille se raidit, un dernier halètement annonça à James qu'elle avait atteint l'orgasme et…

Et elle fit glisser sa savonnette. L'objet glissa en dehors de la cabine de douche pour se retrouver aux pieds de James. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, James redoutant par-dessus tout que la jeune fille ne s'approche trop près de lui.

_ Vous pourriez au moins me passer le savon.

La voix encore haletante de Lily venait de le clouer sur place. James était outré, excédé, ressentait des tonnes de sentiments en même temps. Il était furieux. Furieux contre lui de s'être fait prendre mais surtout furieux contre elle pour avoir été au courant depuis… Qui sait ? Il se leva d'un geste brusque, marcha jusqu'à la sortie et claqua la porte le plus violemment possible, en étant toujours invisible. Puis, sous une impulsion, il rouvrit la porte, balança sa cape à l'autre bout de la pièce et se dirigea vers la douche. D'un geste brusque il agrippa la taille de la jeune fille et la retourna, la collant contre son torse. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, affichant le plus haut dédain et une colère extrême. Les yeux verts de la jeune fille étaient encore brillants. Ils rappelèrent à James le moment où elle avait joui et, sans pouvoir se maîtriser, il mit une main autour de sa nuque et la rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Un baiser sauvage où il voulait absolument avoir le dessus. Avoir le dessus sur elle. Seulement Lily ressentait exactement la même chose. Il l'agrippa par les cheveux pour avoir le dernier mot, pour lui montrer que c'est lui qui avait le pouvoir, mais elle le mordit. Tandis que le sang coulait le long de sa mâchoire, James, poussa la rousse contre la paroi de la douche et put enfin l'admirer totalement nue. Jamais il n'avait eut une telle érection. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré une femme. Effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait, par cet envi de bête qu'il avait de la prendre là, dans cette douche, même si elle se débattait comme une furie, même s'il devait la violer, il sortit de la douche. Il attrapa la savonnette et la balança contre le mur avant de sortir de la pièce, cassant l'objet en des dizaines de morceaux.

~*~

_ Rendez-moi ça ! S'écria Lily.

_ Hors de question, répondit James en sautant par dessus le canapé pour éviter d'être attrapé par la rouquine qui le poursuivait.

_ Rendez-la moi où vous le regretterez, menaça Lily en tentant vainement de récupérer la photo d'elle et Pétunia en petits tutus roses que son professeur avait trouvé en fouillant dans ses affaires.

_ On ne menace pas un professeur, Evans, se moqua-t-il en se mettant à l'autre bout d'une table pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le coincer.

Le ton se voulait badin, rancunier comme à l'accoutumé, ainsi James et Lily pouvaient faire comme si rien ne s'était passé la vieille au matin. Bien trop gênant pour James d'avouer avoir jouer les voyeurs, et bien trop gênant pour Lily d'admettre avoir été au courant mais excité par cela. Ainsi c'est innocemment qu'ils se couraient après dans tout l'appartement pour une raison plus que douteuse, mais au moins pendant se temps là ils ne se sentaient pas idiots au possible.

_ Allez James, rends-lui son truc, se plaignit Sirius. Remus et moi aimerions pouvoir écouter les sketchs de Papelton en paix.

_ Vous couvrez le son de la radio, ajouta Remus.

_ Très bien, répondit James, dites-lui d'arrêter de me poursuivre.

_ Je ne vous poursuis pas ! S'exclama Lily.

_ La radio, tigresse, rappela Sirius, la radio…  

Lily se renfrogna, vexée qu'on ne lui accorde que si peu d'intérêt, et James se dirigea vers un fauteuil avec un sourire triomphant. Seulement ce sourire était de trop, rappelant à Lily qu'elle voulait absolument avoir le dernier mot. Elle se jeta donc sur lui afin de récupérer la photo compromettante –qui l'avait déjà compromise de toute façon-. James fut plus rapide et réussit à attraper la tornade rousse, seulement le poids de l'impacte le fit tomber sur le fauteuil, la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras. Voulant garder le dessus, il la fit rouler et se retrouva sur elle, mais il fut fort amusé en constatant qu'elle essayait toujours désespérément d'attraper sa photo. Prit d'un éclat de rire, il leva sa main tenant la photo le plus haut possible et entreprit de chatouiller sa victime de l'autre. Lily se débattait sous lui, pliée en deux, les larmes aux yeux, ayant mal à la poitrine à force de rire. 

_ On s'avoue vaincue ? Se moqua James en reprenant de plus belle.

_ Jamais, arriva tant bien que mal à répondre Lily.

Amusé et sachant qu'elle n'abdiquerait jamais, James arrêta sa torture et la laissa respirer. Toujours sur elle, il l'observa reprendre son souffle calmement, ses cheveux tout décoiffés et ses joues rougies par l'effort. Il eut encore une fois l'impression d'être aspiré. Elle était délicieuse. Rien n'aurait pu l'énerver d'avantage.

_ Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais ? S'exclama-t-il furieux en se levant brusquement.

Lily, confuse, ne savait quoi répondre et Sirius se leva pour se mettre devant la jeune fille, pressentant l'explosion.

_ Qu'allez-vous encore inventer pour m'avoir et me faire virer ! 

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Lily s'énerva et se leva à son tour.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui espionne mes élèves sous leur douche ! S'écria-t-elle le feu aux joues.

James manqua de s'étouffer et regarda ses deux amis, ne sachant pas comment se justifier. A sa grande stupéfaction, il vit que Sirius regardait ses pieds et que Remus avait un petit sourire satisfait.

_ Cela fait des jours que tout le monde est au courant ! S'exclama la rousse voulant plus que tout le faire passer pour un idiot.

_ Vous saviez ce que je faisais dès le départ, et vous n'avez rien dit, se défendit James. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une pute !

_ Je suis peut-être une pute, mais vous vous êtes un voyeur doublé d'un pervers !

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que se terminèrent les vacances.

~*~

Ok, je vous l'accorde, cette fin de chapitre est un peu brusque mais bon, elle me plait bien. Le début du passage de la douche a été très dur à écrire, je n'arrivais pas à faire ressentir ce que j'imaginais. Par contre la fin de ce passage est venue toute seule et même si elle n'était pas prévue, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Je vous préviens juste que les deux prochains chapitres seront R, voili voilou.

Maintenant, le plus important, remercier les revieweurs qui m'ont extrêmement fait plaisir et motiv !

Vlabadaboum Et bien Lily essaye d'être plus méchante avec James, mais elle a de plus en plus de difficulté. Maintenant, va savoir pourquoi –bon je sais qu'on sait pourquoi et qu'ils finissent ensemble à la fin mais fait comme si il y avait un peu de suspens-…

Maria

Samikitty

Tigrou Plus que 5 chapitres lol.

Emy

Arwena Bloom Waou je suis fière de t'accrocher autant. Moi aussi je guette certaines fics à longueur de journée, je suis fière que l'on fasse de même avec la mienne.

Wolwie Girl

Moutmout

Tyto

LOU4 Un destin de poète lol.

Cerri Cherry Je ne m'inspire pas de Love Hina c'est juste que c'est bien pratique que le garçon tombe sur la fille à moitié nue pour faire avancer les histoires d'amours. Tu as lu le tome 13 qui est sorti hier ? Excellent ! Et la fin… J'en dit pas plus au cas où tu n'aies pas lu la suite.

Samantha Nan, nan, il ne la tutoie pas. Ca lui a juste échappé une fois sous le coup de la colère, mais c'est tout.

Ptit pied

Ange des Fées 

Leera Heartnet

Marielune

Missa James n'aura pas besoin de Remus pour ouvrir les yeux, son entrejambe fait tout le boulot.

Lunattica

Arawel

Cool Ah excuse-moi j'ai du me tromper dans mon calcul. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'important.

Kamala

Arwen101 Tout le monde doit croire que je fais du plagiat de Love Hina lol, j'aurai du me taire. Non franchement il n'y a rien à voir sauf que James a souvent l'occasion d'observer sa future lorsqu'elle n'est pas très couverte.

Titou Moony Non, non, franchement ton nouveau chapitre au bout d'une semaine ce n'est plus un nouveau chapitre ! Et je l'avais déjà lu tu es dans ma liste d'alerte quand tu mets un nouveau chap.

Tolkiane

Altea Pliée en 2 en lisant ta review !

Amy Evans

Mystick

Hiroshima

Alisa Adams

Kaorulabelle Désolé pour ton papa –c pas vrai je suis fière lol-.

Bisous et encore Merci !

Ange !


	8. caresses invisibles

Professeur vs Préfète en chef  
  
A lire avant tout : Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre mais je n'ai plus Internet depuis un mois. Un virus du tonnerre, merci E-donkey et le bien connu : « Ca n'arrive qu'aux autres ». En plus de ça, je me suis cassée un doigt, je retire mon attelle pour taper sur mon clavier mais mon doigt toujours hansaplasté se rebelle et appuie sur des touches non désirées. Je passe ma vie à me corriger. Donc pour me faire pardonner d'avoir mis temps de temps, je vous promets de poster le prochain chapitre dans une semaine maximum. Enfin, pour cela il faut d'abord que vous remerciiez Aurélie pour avoir la gentillesse de poster mes chapitres et de survivre dans les méandres de FF.Net. Quand on n'est pas inscrit, c'est facile de galérer. Donc je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews pour le moment, je le ferai prochainement mais j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera de m'en envoyer tout de même. Gros bisous et encore pardon. Ah, au fait, ce chapitre est R.  
  
Ange.  
  
Chapitre 8 : Caresses invisibles  
  
[...] Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'elle est partie. A la place de ses cookies, c'est la bouillie verdâtre de Sirius que nous avons au petit-déjeuner. Peter donne l'impression qu'un poids de 100 tonnes lui est tombé dessus. Je crois que son stage ne s'est pas très bien passé. Le pauvre, je me demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire désormais... Il ferait mieux de ne pas rechigner et de prendre le premier boulot qui pointera son nez.  
  
Léchouille de moi, étreinte virile de Sirius et tirage de langue de Peter,  
Lunard.  
  
PS : Fait bien attention et veille qu'il n'arrive rien à la tigresse. PS 2 : Une protection rapprochée serait idéale. PS 3 : As-tu déjà pensé au mariage ?  
  
~*~  
  
James, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, s'appliquait à ne pas faire de bruit. A pas de loup, il suivit Lily dans un escalier qui descendait vers les cachots. Dans quelques secondes, elle serait devant la porte de sa chambre, mais bien qu'étant pressé, James préférait rester prudent. Elle faisait toujours ses rondes de préfete seule. Du moins le croyait-elle. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse traîner dans les couloirs du château sans aucune protection. Cette gamine aurait été incapable de repousser un groupe de Serpentard en colère. Pas que lui, James Potter ne se soit inquiété pour elle, Lily Evans. Juste que Remus et Sirius pourraient le tuer s'il arrivait la moindre chose à la rouquine. Pour une raison bien étrange, la jeune Serpentard avait réussi à tisser des liens avec deux des Maraudeurs. James s'était promis de ne jamais lui présenter Peter, sinon le club des « Je haie Lily Evans » se serait retrouvé en minorité.  
  
D'un coup, James fut sortit de ses pensées par un bruit sourd. Réagissant au quart de tour, il était déjà retourné, sa baguette à la main, avant de se rendre compte que la rousse avait juste frôlé une armure dans le noir. Persuadé qu'elle avait voulu l'effrayer exprès, James se mit à souffler doucement, évoquant des bruits bizarres à la jeune fille qui paniqua à son tour. En une seconde, elle avait accéléré le pas et quelques instants plus tard elle se trouvait devant une nouvelle armure. James leva les yeux au ciel, serra les dents et se prépara au mot de passe qu'il était obligé d'entendre tous les soirs depuis des semaines. _ A bas les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal idiots et pédants sortant de Gryffondor, lâcha d'un trait la jeune fille sans cacher un léger sourire de satisfaction. Le bras gauche de l'armure se releva et le mur derrière cette dernière disparu. Lily se pencha quelque peu pour entrer dans sa chambre puis l'armure se remit en place. _ A bas les préfètes de Serpentard ayant un tel cul, marmonna James en enlevant rageusement sa cape.  
  
~*~  
  
_ Tu as l'air tendu mon cœur, susurra Rodmilla en se rapprochant de sa proie. _ Rassure-toi, tout va bien, répondit James. _ Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. _ Ok, pensa James. Je flippe comme un môme à l'idée d'avoir laissé Evans faire son boulot toute seule ce soir. Au lieu d'écouter ce que tu me dis, je n'arrête pas de penser qu'un mec de Serpentard pourrait sans aucun problème la coincer contre un mur et lui faire tout ce que j'ai envi de lui faire. Même s'il la léchait, même s'il la mordait, même s'il passait ses mains sous sa jupe pour caresser ses cuisses, même s'il la dominait aussi durement qu'on puisse le faire, il aurait moins de problème que moi si je lui mettais une simple main aux fesses. A part ça tout va bien. _ Parle-moi, murmura Rodmilla en s'asseyant contre lui et en callant le dos de l'homme contre sa poitrine. _ Certains Serpentards me rendent vraiment dur, répondit James. Un petit sourire vint se glisser au coin de ses lèvres. _ Mon pauvre chou, gazouilla-t-elle en s'attelant à un petit massage du cou. Laisse-toi faire, je masse très bien. _ Hum, pensa James en se détendant. Elle a des doigts de fée. Quel effet me feraient les doigts de Lily ? Hum... Les doigts de Lily... Les cheveux de Lily... Lily gémissant... Lily hurlant... Hum, les seins de Lily... Les cuisses de Lily... Mes doigts dans le vagin de Lily... _ Oh oui vas-y, t'arrête pas. _ Je t'avais dit que je massais bien, se vanta Rodmilla. _ Hum... Plus fort... Rodmilla eut un sourire lubrique. _ A vos ordres... _ Tu es belle... _ Tu ne me vois pas, James. _ Hum, tu es tellement belle... _ Serait-ce une déclaration ? Demanda Rodmilla d'un ton badin. _ Encore plus... Toute entière... _ Hein ? _ Tu es à moi... _ James ? _ Tu es faite pour moi... _ Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda Rodmilla totalement à la masse. _ Je te veux encore et encore... _ Il suffisait de le demander... Rodmilla descendit du fauteuil et se mit à genoux devant lui. Alors que James tremblait et gémissait près d'elle, elle remarqua ses yeux fermés. Il ne fermait jamais les yeux. Cela devait être un signe, il l'aimait vraiment, elle et pas une autre. Elle souleva lentement la robe de sorcier de l'homme et descendit sa braguette. Elle eut du mal à faire glisser son pantalon et son caleçon. Il affectait une érection plus forte que jamais. Elle se pencha vers son membre et à peine eut-elle soufflé dessus que James se redressa. _ Rodmilla ?! Le jeune homme venait de subir une douche froide, et pas que moralement... En quelques instants, ses attributs avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. _ Je, bredouilla-t-il confus. Je... _ Ce n'est rien, lança Rodmilla. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde. _ Mais ! _ Non James, ce n'est pas la peine de t'expliquer, tous les hommes peuvent avoir une panne. _ Je... Mais... Totalement largué, James se rhabilla et sortit des appartements de la prof de potion pour tracer un sprint jusqu'aux siens. Il alla dans sa salle de bain, aspergea son visage d'eau puis vint s'asseoir sur son lit. Il prit la carte des maraudeurs dans sa malle, la fit fonctionner, et observa pendant de longues minutes le point représentant Lily Evans, cette dernière étant tranquillement entrain de dormir.  
  
~*~  
  
_ Vous êtes tous complètement nuls ! S'exclama James devant sa classe de septième année. De légers murmures de protestation s'élevèrent de toute part. _ Enfin, presque tous, se reprit le jeune homme en adressant son plus beau sourire à la rangée des Gryffondor. Pour faire monter la moyenne de certains, et faire évidemment baisser celle de beaucoup d'autres, je vous demande de ranger toutes vos affaires et de sortir des parchemins. Interrogation surprise : « Doit-on ou non interdire l'utilisation du sort Fractiunre ? ». Vous expliquerez votre point de vue à l'aide de plusieurs exemples et présenterez votre argumentation sur trois pages de parchemins minimum. James observa ses élèves, ils étaient tous soufflés, certains bavaient presque, tant leur mâchoire s'était effondrée. _ Vous avez trois heures, comme pour le jour de l'examen. Content de lui en fait extrêmement content de lui, James alla s'asseoir à son bureau et sortit le dernier numéro de « Quidditch Magazine », paru le matin même, sous le regard envieux d'un Gryffondor du premier rang.  
  
Au bout d'une heure, James avait déjà relu deux fois son magazine et commençait à se lasser. Au bout d'une heure et demi, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de passer dans les rangs pour apeurer encore plus les limaces de Serpentard. Au bout d'une heure et trente deux minutes, il regretta immédiatement son choix. Arrivé à la hauteur d'Evans, il n'avait pu que remarquer la jupe d'écolière remontée un peu trop haut, qui laissait apercevoir des cuisses à la peau crémeuse parsemées de si de là de taches de rousseur. Absorbé dans sa contemplation, il se réveilla de son rêve béat quand il reçut un léger coup sur le pied. Lily le regardait avec le petit regard réprobateur qu'il connaissait si bien et il remercia Merlin que tous les élèves de la classe soient totalement absorbés par leur travail. Il retourna lentement vers son bureau et reprit sa place, essayant de se changer les idées.  
  
Au bout d'une heure trois quarts, James se trouvait au bord de l'apoplexie. Il évitait de son mieux la jolie rouquine au quatrième rang à gauche mais son regard revenait systématiquement se planter sur les lèvres charnues où sur la mèche de cheveux roux que la jeune fille ne cessait de remettre derrière son oreille. Ayant l'impression tout à fait légitime d'être observée, Lily lançait elle aussi régulièrement des regards vers son professeur et plus d'une fois elle détourna bien vite la tête pour se concentrer sur sa copie. Ce petit manège aurait en règle général enchanté James, le fait de savoir qu'elle était totalement déconcentrée lui permettait de jubiler à l'avance en pensant à la correction du devoir. Mais là, tout était bien différent. Effectivement, James arborait depuis quelques minutes une érection qui l'empêchait de se lever de son bureau. Mais ce petit problème n'était qu'infime comparé au chaos de ses pensées : _ Ok, Hier, toi, The James Potter, The Maraudeur, The roi du plumard, tu as eu une panne. D'accord c'est la honte. Mais alors pourquoi, oh oui pourquoi, est-ce que je me mets à bander en plein cours ? Est-ce que je fonctionne mal ? Je vais mourir ? Pire, devenir impuissant ! Par Merlin... D'un bond, James se leva et coupa cours à ses pensées. Un petit regard à son entrejambe le rassura et lui confirma que sa robe de sorcier cachait bien tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. _ Impuissant. Un demi homme. Cent milles fois ça plutôt que... Il fixa un instant une certaine rousse. Tout comme le reste de la classe, elle le regardait, mais son regard était bien plus exaspéré que surpris. _ Cent mille fois ça plutôt qu'amoureux de Lily Evans. James manqua de s'étouffer et se reprit bien vite. _ Le cours est fini, posez vos plumes et déposez vos copies sur mon bureau, décréta-t-il d'une voix ferme. _ Quoi ? _ Mais... _ Monsieur, nous n'avons même pas eu deux heures pour faire ce devoir type ASPICs ! Se plaignit un Serpentard. _ On est doué ou on ne l'est pas, répliqua James, le temps n'y changera rien. Maintenant faites passer vos copies et partez. Une minute plus tard, le professeur avait un tas de parchemin sur son bureau et aucun élève dans sa classe. Enfin, presque aucun. _ Vous êtes vraiment taré, dit simplement Lily en déposant sa copie. Pervers et taré, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire en quittant lentement la salle de classe. James lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas suivre son bassin à la trace et se précipita hors de sa salle de cours, direction les appartements de Rodmilla Pool.  
  
~*~  
  
On frappe contre un tableau. _ Espèce de malade ! Une porte qui apparaît. _ James, mais tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? Pas de réponse, juste un homme qui se jette sur une femme tout en tentant de la déshabiller. _ J'ai envi de toi, expliqua-t-il. _ Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Petite pause. _ Mais bien sûr que ça ira ! Des baisers dans le cou, sur les lèvres, un chemisier qui tombe, une robe de sorcier qui le rejoint. Un pantalon, un caleçon... _ Euh, James... _ Et merde ! Un homme à plat qui se rhabille et qui sort en claquant la porte derrière lui.  
  
~*~  
  
James Potter n'avait jamais eu besoin de se remettre en question. Mais les évènements des jours précédents l'obligeaient à réfléchir sur un thème existentiel : _ Qu'est ce que je ressens pour Lily Evans ? Du désir, certes. Même énormément de désir. Le souvenir de la savonnette le hantait jour et nuit et le problème était là. Peut-on désirer quelqu'un à ce point sans lui vouer le moindre sentiment ? Comment pourrait-il se libérer du joug de la rouquine ? Sûrement en couchant avec elle. Il savait désormais qu'elle ne le répèterait pas, qu'elle n'était pas là pour le faire virer, que pour une Serpentard... Voilà qu'il se mettait à délirer. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que des heures et des heures s'étaient écoulées et qu'il n'était même pas descendu manger, une idée lui vint. La seule chose qui pourrait le rendre de bonne humeur se trouvait sur son bureau. Le « F » décidé d'avance sur la copie de l'objet de ses pensées. James se leva, sortit de ses appartements et franchit les quelques couloirs qui le séparaient de sa salle de classe. Arrivé devant son bureau, il s'installa bien confortablement et s'empara du premier parchemin du tas, celui de Lily.  
  
Doit-on ou non interdire l'utilisation du sort Fractiunre ?  
  
Si je dis non se sera oui et si je dis oui se sera non. Face à un grand dilemme, je choisis la réponse : mon prof est un idiot.  
  
James manqua de s'étouffer mais un immense sourire illumina son visage. La lecture de cette copie allait le combler.  
  
Rectification, ma réponse est : A bas les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal idiots et pédants sortant de Gryffondor. C'est mon mot de passe. Je sais que vous savez que je sais que vous savez que je sais. Ou pas. En tout cas vous n'êtes vraiment pas très discret, je me demande d'où vient la légende des Maraudeurs, vous ne deviez pas être le cerveau de l'équipe. Je vote pour Remus.  
  
Si elle voulait vraiment lui parler de Remus, elle allait l'avoir son F. Et aucune jalousie dans cette pensée bien sûr.  
  
Sinon comment va le professeur Pool ? Vous pouvez toujours vous vider à votre guise ?  
  
Si elle savait...  
  
Ne voyez aucune jalousie dans cette remarque, professeur.  
  
Mais non, mais non. Sourire carnassier.  
  
Que dois-je faire pour avoir un B, ou un A pendant qu'on y est ? Après tout je suis la meilleure élève de ma promotion.  
  
Genre.  
  
Et vous savez que c'est vrai, ça vous rend malade. Comme les coquillages. Un très bon souvenir du repas de Noël si vous voulez mon avis.  
  
Les élèves ne devraient jamais savoir autant de choses sur leur professeur, ça les rend dangereux.  
  
Remus et Sirius ne cessent de m'écrire, sûrement pour m'occuper. Ils me répètent que vous me vouez un culte dans votre chambre avec un autel orné de bougies et de photos à mon effigie. Je crois qu'ils veulent vous caser.  
  
Bande de connards.  
  
A part ça Remus m'a dit d'écrire tout ce qui me gênait à votre sujet dans cette copie, donc je vais m'exécuter. Sirius m'a aussi suggéré d'y noter tous mes fantasmes les plus inavoués, mais tout comme entrer dans votre bureau vêtue d'un string rouge avec un lion dorée, je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée.  
  
Sirius est un géni.  
  
Vous êtes idiots. Prétentieux. Pervers. Vous ne me mettez jamais de bonnes notes. Vous êtes entrain de me reluquer mes cuisses et j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez.  
  
Je me souviens de ce moment-là, se dit James avec un grand sourire.  
  
Ca prouve que vous êtes idiot vu que vous m'avez déjà vu toute nue. Ou que vous êtes amnésique. Ou que vous avez un côté sado pour vouloir me torturer encore et encore.  
  
Quelle excellente idée...  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi écrire. Je vous déteste tant que les mots ne viennent pas. J'aurais sûrement pu écrire plus de choses avec l'idée de Sirius. J'aurais même rempli les trois parchemins que vous nous avez si gentiment demandés. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, sûrement car moi j'ai un côté maso, ou alors parce que, tout comme le soir d'Halloween, j'aime me sentir la dernière des filles sur cette terre...  
  
James prit sa tête dans ses mains et se réprimanda pour sa connerie.  
  
Mais je tiens à vous rappeler que vous connaissez mon mot de passe et que rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que de savoir que vous l'avez prononcé. On appelle cela la revanche. Et aussi donner un rencard. Quoique ce ne soit pas un rencard car je vous déteste. C'est plutôt une invitation à la débauche. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui écris ça. Remus a du ensorceler ma plume, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Après tout, c'est lui le cerveau de la bande.  
  
Tu es délicieuse.  
  
Alors surtout ne venez pas, je ne saurai pas comment réagir. Et ne faites plus jamais cours, je ne serai pas comment vous regarder. Juste, et bien... Faites comme si vous étiez un garçon normal et que je n'étais pas une Serpentard. Pas qu'être une Serpentard soit une tard. Mais faites comme si j'étais une Poufsouffle. Ah finalement non une Serdaigle. Mais surtout pas une Gryffondor. Oh et puis après tout Vive les Serpentards.  
  
James prit sa plume et se prépara à mettre une note. Pour la première fois de sa courte carrière entant que professeur, il ne savait que faire. Finalement, il reposa la plume sur son bureau et, d'un pas décidé, il retourna à ses appartements pour avaler une potion d'invisibilité.  
  
~*~  
  
_ A bas les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal idiots et pédants sortant de Gryffondor. Les mots sortirent difficilement de la bouche de James, tant pas leur signification que par ce qu'ils représentaient. Il entrait dans la chambre d'une de ses élèves. Et il avait terriblement envi d'elle. Le bras de l'armure se leva et il passa dans le trou du mur. Lily dormait tranquillement et n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un venait de s'introduire dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un d'invisible de surcroît. Lentement, James s'approcha du lit et observa la rousse emmitouflée dans sa couette. C'était un appel à la douceur, et il était plus que près à y répondre. Il s'agenouilla près du lit et passa délicatement les mains sur le visage de son élève pour écarter ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'un ange, plutôt un diable, un démon personnifié pour le faire sombrer. Il n'y avait aucune lune, ou quoique se soit d'autre qui éclairait son visage. Et il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir. Seulement il sentait sa bouche se transformer en aimant, il fallait absolument qu'elle touche sa peau, s'en était devenu vital. Il se pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa sous tous les angles, des petits baisers de papillons et des plus gourmands en s'arrêtant vers sa bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il lui mordilla les lèvres et se redressa un peu plus pour recevoir un baiser plus profond. A cette invitation, James écarta la couverture et se glissa dans le lit sur Lily, pour pouvoir la caresser à sa guise. Le débardeur de son élève atterrit vite par terre et il ne put que marquer une courte pause en observant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il l'avait déjà vu comme ça, offerte, à moitié nue, mais là quelque chose, l'anticipation ou quoique se soit d'autre, la rendait encore plus désirable, la rapprochait encore plus du diable. Lily profita du moment d'émerveillement de James pour passer une main sur son torse, espérant retirer sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais que ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant qu'il n'en portait pas. Elle s'écarta vivement de l'homme et un doute tenace l'assaillit. Et si ce n'était pas lui ? Et s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais ses questions furent réduites à néant lorsqu'elle sentit une main l'agripper par la taille et la bloquer contre un torse musclé. Il y avait une odeur. Elle était incapable de la décrire. Ce n'était pas une odeur de sexe, c'était plutôt quelque chose... C'était indescriptible, comme quand on rentre dans une maison et qu'on sent une odeur particulière, sans pouvoir l'identifier. En tout cas, elle en était certaine, c'était bien James qui était là, tout contre elle. James était assez contrarié qu'elle se laisse faire sans rechigner. Après tout il aurait pu être n'importe qui, même un Serpentard. Mais sa mauvaise humeur s'envola lorsqu'il vit un mamelon à hauteur de sa bouche. Sans plus réfléchir il l'attrapa et se mit à le sucer comme un démens. Lily, complètement perdue, se sentit happée par une bouche moite et brûlante. Elle avait mal, il était dur, mais c'était en même temps si bon. Au bout d'un moment il s'attaqua à son autre sein et elle sentit, pendant qu'il jouait avec elle, des doigts s'amuser avec l'élastique de sa culotte. Dès qu'elle fut libérée de l'emprise de la bouche vorace, sa petite culotte fut projetée sur le plancher. Pendant qu'elle sentait, par des sillons de salive, la bouche se rapprocher de son intimité, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose. Elle voulait le voir. Elle voulait... Une langue se mit à jouer contre son clitoris. Elle voulait... Un doigt s'engouffra lentement en elle, tout doucement, comme pour vérifier quelque chose. Elle voulait... Le doigt se mit à tourner dans son sexe étroit et elle se mit à gémir tant la caresse était agréable. Elle voulait... Des baisers de papillons et toujours ce doigt étranger. Elle voulait... _ Hum, oui ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se sentait frustrée, elle en avait mal, c'est pour cela qu'elle poussa la bouche et le doigt inquisiteur loin de son sexe. Elle voulait... Elle savait que James se déshabillait. Elle entendit le bruit des vêtements froissés tomber sur le plancher. Elle voulait... Elle sentit un sexe dur et long à l'entrer de son sexe. L'excitation se mêla à une peur sourde mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Elle voulait... Le bout du sexe rentra doucement en elle, s'était parfait. Mais d'un coup il disparut. Elle voulait... La rousse sentit le poids sur le lit s'alléger, on ramassa des vêtements en quatrième vitesse et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, Lily était seule dans sa chambre.  
  
Elle voulait mourir dans les bras de James Potter. 


	9. A découvert

**Professeur vs Préfète en chef**

Je m'excuse ! J'ai mis un laps de temps énorme pour poster ce chapitre mais je vous jure que je vais me grouiller à poster la suite. J'ai Internet désormais, je n'ai plus d'excuses. Demain et après demain c'est mon BAC, je suis en panique, aucun rapport je sais.

Chapitre 9 : A découvert

Un F. Lily venait de se prendre un F. Alors qu'elle avait couché avec le prof ! Enfin presque… Quel ingrat ! Quel con ! Quel…

Miss Evans, vous feriez mieux de vous remettre à respirer, après tout ce n'est pas une surprise, vous avez toujours était très mauvaise dans cette matière.

Paf, dans les dents ! Et encore les rires des Gryffondors. Espèce de gamins pré pubères et débiles capables de s'extasier à leurs propres pets.

Lily ouvrit sa copie et chercha les commentaires idiots ou malsains dont son professeur devait l'avoir gratifié. Rien. Pas même une seule vanne. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Après tout, cela faisait déjà deux jours que Potter l'avait rejointe dans sa chambre de préfète et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis. Certes, ce n'était pas une cape qui l'avait rendue invisible mais bien une potion, mais elle était certaine que c'était lui, et personne d'autre, qui lui avait rendu visite ce soir-là.

Alors que le cours commençait, Lily demeurait dans ses pensées. Elle avait failli faire l'amour avec lui… mais elle ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Elle ne se comprenait pas, ne savait plus où elle en était. La seule chose dont elle était persuadée était que rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse que les caresses de son professeur. Lily voulait qu'il la touche et, tandis qu'il expliquait une notion quelconque, elle observait ses lèvres bouger. Elle voulait que cette bouche se repose sur la sienne, se repose sur sa peau. Elle s'expliquait fort aisément les raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait quittée. La peur de se faire renvoyer, ou la fierté de ne rien faire avec une Serpentard. Mais malgré tout, à ce moment précis, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle avait terriblement besoin qu'il la rejoigne encore une fois… et qu'il ne parte pas.

* * *

Un F. James venait de lui donnait un F. Car après tout, il fallait qu'elle sache que la prostitution ne payait pas.

Bientôt elle remarquerait qu'il n'avait pas su quoi écrire sur sa copie. Il fallait qu'il lâche une phrase bien sentie pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien.

Miss Evans, vous feriez mieux de vous remettre à respirer, après tout ce n'est pas une surprise, vous avez toujours était très mauvaise dans cette matière.

Les Gryffondors se mirent à rire et pour la première fois de sa vie James les trouva lourds, vulgaires. Personne n'avait le droit de lui rire au nez, personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, la toucher.

Décontenancé par l'instinct qui se manifestait chez lui, James tenta de se reprendre et débuta son cours. Il voulait étreindre la rouquine, il voulait la baiser et il voulait aussi la frapper pour l'avoir mis dans cet état. Un état de dépendance.

Tandis qu'il devenait fou, il se rendait compte qu'elle était folle. Elle s'était laissée faire, s'était donnée sans aucune retenue à un homme dont elle ignorait l'identité. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, cela aurait pu être un Serpentard. Jamais il n'avait vu de femme plus inconsciente. Jamais il n'avait vu de femme plus désirable.

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait terriblement besoin de la rejoindre, mais il ne ferait rien, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir la force de partir une deuxième fois.

* * *

_Je suis trop nul,_ pensa James en descendant un escalier.

_Aucune volonté,_ poursuivit-il en traversant quelques couloirs.

_Un vrai débile,_ se persuada-t-il en tournant au coin d'un corridor.

…

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien porter ? _Se demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant devant une armure.

A bas les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal idiots et pédants sortant de Gryffondor.

* * *

Tandis que Lily dormait, elle ressentit quelque chose d'étrange. Il y avait quelque chose en plus. Une chose dure. A côté d'elle. Non. En elle.

Hum, gémit-elle en se réveillant.

Anéanti par le râle de plaisir de son élève, James essuya du revers de sa main une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il avait encore bu une potion d'invisibilité et la petite torture qu'il infligeait à Lily depuis quelques secondes portait enfin ses fruits.

La belle s'étira paresseusement et, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, elle écarta ses jambes de façon impudique, ce qui permit à James d'enfoncer son doigt encore plus profondément en elle.

Ah…

_Tu aimes ça, hein ? _James dut se mordre les lèvres de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lâcher cette phrase. Il aurait tellement voulu une réponse, sûrement pour flatter son ego masculin.

Le jeune homme avait été agréablement surpris en soulevant la couette et en remarquant que la rousse ne portait pas de culotte sous sa nuisette beige. En attendant, Lily se montrait tout sauf farouche. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle avait plié les genoux et écartait les cuisses un maximum pour laisser son inconnu –pas si inconnu que ça- la pénétrer. Devant l'engouement de son élève, James se rapprocha de son intimité et se mit à genoux. Elle était tellement étroite qu'il ne pouvait la doigter que du majeur, mais il essayait de se faire le plus dur possible pour qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux et qu'il puisse y lire sa jouissance. Mais Lily s'obstinait à garder les yeux clos et, lors d'un mouvement particulièrement dur de James et particulièrement plaisant pour elle, elle tendit un bras dans le vide. C'était juste à cet endroit que se trouvait la deuxième main de James et Lily s'en saisit. Alors qu'il continuait de la caresser, elle porta lentement sa main à sa bouche. Elle suça un par un les doigts de son professeur et ce dernier ne pouvait détourner le regard de sa bouche. Il voulait qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il voulait absolument qu'elle le regarde. Il se mit à tourner en elle, à essayer de se plier, il voulait la faire réagir mais tout ce qu'il obtenait était les gémissement de la jeune fille étouffés contre ses doigts. C'est alors que Lily prit l'annulaire de son professeur et se mit à le sucer délicatement, lentement, comme s'il s'était agit d'un sexe. James, n'y tenant plus, baissa les yeux un instant vers le sexe de sa partenaire et se rendit compte qu'elle était abondamment trempée et que ses sécrétions coulaient entre ses fesses. James fit un sourire des plus lubrique et ôta son doigt du vagin de la rousse. Malgré les soupirs de protestations de la jeune fille qui suçait avec encore plus de frénésie son doigt, il glissa sans trop de difficulté le début de son majeur dans son anus, extrêmement humide. Alors que Lily se cambrait, il mit son pouce dans son vagin et essaya tant bien que mal d'enfoncer ses doigts au plus profond de sa partenaire.

Hum !

Lily venait enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, James était aux anges. La jeune fille s'était redressée et était presque assise. James s'empara de sa bouche et l'embrassa comme un sauvage, essayant d'aller en elle plus vite, plus fort.

Oh oui, oui, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il ne la ménageait d'aucune sorte, la rousse tremblait contre lui.

J'aime, lâcha-t-elle en se caressant les seins…

_Oh, moi aussi j'aime mon cœur…_

Hum, t'arrête pas, t'arrête pas…

La jeune fille appuya contre la main de son professeur pour qu'il entre encore plus profondément en elle. James était fou. Jamais il n'avait imaginé la voir se livrer comme elle le faisait à ce moment précis. Il avait envi d'elle. Il avait horriblement mal. Il avait tant envi d'elle. Elle ôta sa nuisette et il se jeta sur un sein pour le dévorer.

Oh James, prends-moi…

Il était complètement cinglé. Il n'entendait plus rien à ce qu'elle lui disait. Il était dans un monde à part où seul le plaisir existait.

Prends-moi, répéta-t-elle.

James était obnubilé par la rousse. Il ne voulait que la sentir, la faire jouir. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle le rendait fou. Il était dingue contre ses seins, il n'avait plus aucune pensée cohérente. Il la mordillait, la léchait, l'embrassait. Passer sa vie à la caresser,

S'il te plaît…

La demande de Lily s'était muée en plainte, elle n'en pouvait plus. Devant le ton implorant de la jeune fille James releva sa tête et se fit plus doux, extrêmement doux. Les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la rouquine lui brisèrent le cœur.

« S'il te plaît » quoi, mon cœur ?

Il ne chercha pas une seconde à retenir ses mots. Il était sur un autre monde et il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait, qui respirait, qui existait.

Entendre sa voix eut pour Lily l'effet d'une vague, elle sentit que son cœur était submergé de tendresse. Ses larmes en redoublèrent.

Viens…

Il caressa sa joue alors qu'elle l'implorait. Il l'embrassa doucement, encore et encore, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche…

Viens, répéta-t-elle doucement.

James n'avait jamais été aussi excité. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré une femme, désiré dépuceler une femme. C'est pour cela qu'il ôta lentement ses doigts de leur étau de chair. Il prit la couette et recouvrit doucement le corps de Lily. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille. Pourquoi ne pas me prendre cette fois-ci ?

James se retourna et répondit :

Une première fois c'est avec quelqu'un que l'on veut regarder dans les yeux.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

J'ai envi de vous regardez dans les yeux, professeur.

Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Ne sachant où regarder et croyant qu'il était partit, elle se rendormit. Mais ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard qu'elle se retrouva réellement seule dans sa chambre.

* * *

Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi.

Rodmilla Pool s'effondra sur un fauteuil et se prit la tête dans ses mains. James, quant à lui, fut plutôt soulagé à la fin de son long discours. Il avait été d'un tact extrême.

Quelle manque de tact ! S'exclama Rodmilla. Mais pourquoi rompre tout d'un coup ? Cela fait plus de quatre mois que l'on est ensemble…

Je sais…

James ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa collègue soit aussi bouleversée. Il aurait préféré des cris de colère plutôt que les larmes qui coulaient à flots sur ses joues.

Depuis combien de temps te poses-tu des questions ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit James, deux semaines…

Deux semaines sur quatre mois ? Répéta-t-elle. Tu ne trouves pas que ta décision est un peu hâtive ? Tu ne voudrais pas y réfléchir encore un peu ?

Ce n'est pas la peine Rodmilla, je suis sûr de moi.

A ces mots les pleurs de la jeune femme redoublèrent.

C'était trop parfait, marmonna-t-elle, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu faire pour y croire vraiment.

Je m'excuse, ajouta James totalement décontenancé.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondit Rodmilla. J'ai été trop rêveuse voilà tout. Dire que je nous imaginais partir ensemble en vacances cet été.

Ne dis pas ça. C'est ma faute, pas la tienne, expliqua James.

Mais Rodmilla fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et poursuivit sa tirade :

Mais au fond je savais que je n'étais pas une femme pour toi. Pas assez exubérante…

James hocha la tête.

Pas assez jolie…

James hocha la tête encore une fois.

En regardant sa compagne il eut l'impression qu'elle supportait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Tu sais James, dit-elle les yeux embués de larmes, tu peux croire ce que tu veux. Que tu peux trouver une fille plus marrante, plus belle, mais au fond c'est toi qui ne me mérite pas.

Elle se leva avec difficulté et vacilla jusqu'à la porte.

Jure-moi que le jour où tu regretteras ton acte, tu me le diras.

James la regarda, stupéfait par la rapidité avec laquelle la jeune fille était passée de triste à résignée.

Je te le promets.

Et elle sortit de ses appartements.

* * *

James !

Professeur Dumbledore, vous m'avez fait demand ? S'enquit le jeune homme en entrant dans le bureau du directeur.

Effectivement James, asseyez-vous je vous en pris.

Le brun s'exécuta tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait.

J'irai droit au but, déclara Dumbledore en se levant et en caressant sa barbe du bout des doigts. Il n'est pas dans les coutumes de Poudlard que les professeurs viennent toucher les préfètes dans leurs chambres.

James manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ces mots. Le directeur aurait pu y mettre les formes.

A quoi bon y mettre les formes ? Continua Albus. Voyez-vous de quoi je veux parler ?

_Dit-lui non, dit-lui non._

Oui Albus, je vois tout à fait.

Le vieil homme eut un petit sourire et vint s'asseoir sur le siège voisin de celui de son ancien élève.

Vous avez bien changé, décréta le directeur.

James ferma les yeux quelques instants pour se reprendre et déclara :

Je suis déçu de descendre tant dans votre estime, mais je m'y étais attendu. Je vous jure que…

Ne jurez pas ! S'exclama Albus avec son même petit sourire. Vous vous trompez James, vous ne descendez pas dans mon estime, vous remontez.

Devant la mine déconfite du jeune homme, il continua :

Je me souviens encore d'un jeune garçon bien turbulent qui, quelques années auparavant, aurait préféré se faire renvoyer plutôt que d'avouer ses fautes. Vous venez de faire preuve de maturité James, et il m'est plaisant de voir que vous admettez votre petite bêtise.

Petite bêtise ? Répéta James totalement confus. Vous appelez ça une petite bêtise ?

Et bien, répondit Dumbledore une lueur de malice dans les yeux, à ce que je sache, Miss Evans n'a été forcée en rien…

James le regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, l'air ahuri.

Vous êtes effrayant, se contenta de lâcher le jeune homme. Vous savez tous ce qui se passe dans ses murs, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir arrêter avant ? Je ne vous comprends pas. Dites-moi plutôt ce qui va m'arriver désormais.

Ce qui va vous arrivez ? Répéta Dumbledore. Mais je ne suis pas professeur de divination. Je peux vous prédire un joli mariage et pleins d'enfants si cela vous fait plaisir.

James se leva d'un bond.

Mais… mais, bégaya-t-il. Nous ne parlons pas de cela ! Il n'y a absolument rien à prédire sur cette « petite bêtise » comme vous l'avez si bien précisé. Je voulais savoir ce qu'y allait advenir de moi maintenant.

Que voulez-vous qu'il vous advienne ?

James resta sans voie.

_Totalement taré._

Dumbledore eut un petit rire. James comprit qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre les dédales sinueuses qu'empruntaient les pensées de son directeur.

Reprenons notre sérieux, décréta le vieil homme.

James était déjà, de toute manière, complètement largué.

Je serais obligé de vous renvoyer si quelqu'un m'apprend que vous entretenez toujours une liaison avec Miss Evans.

James se leva comme pour sortir puis se retourna vers Dumbledore.

Juste une dernière question, Albus.

Oui, James ?

Pourquoi êtes-vous si joyeux alors que vous venez d'apprendre qu'un de vos professeurs a eu… disons des « rapports » avec une élève ?

Dumbledore eut un énorme sourire et lâcha, avec un clin d'œil :

Lily est très belle. Je suppose qu'un Maraudeur doit être incapable d'attendre la fin de l'année lorsqu'il est amoureux d'une jolie jeune fille. Et puis vous avez tous deux votre petit caractère. J'ai simplement dit que si quelqu'un m'informait de quoique se soit, vous seriez renvoyé. Maintenant, ce qui se passe derrière mon dos… Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations, James.

James sortit du bureau, vaincu par l'air amusé du vieil homme. Seulement Albus s'était trompé sur un point. Il n'était pas amoureux de Lily et, foi de Maraudeur, rien ne pouvant interférer avec sa carrière ne se passerait avec quiconque jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

FIN du chapitre.

La suite va venir bientôt.

Merci beaucoup aux revieweurs des chapitres 7 et 8 :

**Kritari******

**Vlabadaboum** J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira même si il y a un lemon dedans. Et bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi. Quand quelqu'un te suit depuis le début avec toujours une petite review tu ne peux pas l'oublier.****

**Le Saut de l'Ange** A la la, les menaces incluant Draco m'ont toujours fait très peur.

**Ccilia**

**Hermione B**

**Hélène** Merci pour tes nombreux encouragements, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait tant attendre.

**Le Crazy Gang**

**One Winged ngel**

**Bee**** Orchid** Ta review m'a bien fait rire. Bourreau dans une autre vie sûrement pas, rien que de voir Urgence je suis traumatisée. Imagine-moi devant Kill Bill. Et jamais je n'abandonnerai une fic HP ! Même si je peux parfois me faire attendre, je répète que je ne le ferai jamais. Et je mérite des bisous, j'en ai plus besoin que la plupart des gens. Na. Et au fait, pour James ce n'était pas une panne avec Lily. Juste une sorte de réalisation. Il la désire trop pour « tomber en panne ». lol

**Neigine**

**Kandra**

**Moi**

**Nienna**

**Tobby** Lol, elle a marqué bien du monde la fin de mon chapitre !

**Scarlett**

**Alienor** Je ne continuerais ma fic que si tu continues les tiennes. Quoique tu postes bien plus régulièrement que moi. Et c'est cool que tu traduises WI, j'espère qu'elle la finira à tant pour que tu ne fasses pas trop attendre les lecteurs francophones par la suite, même s'il te reste une ribambelle de chapitres à traduire.

**Bipbip**

**Lily Evans 34**

**Cerri**** Cherry** Totalement d'accord. « Pff les hommes ! » (copyright Cerri Cherry)

**Babar **

**Nuage**

**Ilene**

**Hiroshima** Merci pour avoir remercié Aurélie, elle le mérite. Mici Lili !

**Raphou**

**Luwelin**

**Arwena**** Bloom**

**Wolwie**** Girl** Contente que tu es finalement compris lol.

**Sarah Levana**

**Leaïs**

**AyA647** Bien sûr qu'ils s'aiment, c'est Lily et James lol. Mais bon le temps qu'ils réalisent…

**SillyLonnie** Lol banque à image de fantasmes partagée.

**Isys**

**Kaorulabelle** Tu peux y arriver. Je peux te faire mourir d'attente lol.

**Elodie Malfoy**

**Mystick**

**Dready**** Girl** Merci pour Aurélie.

**4rine**

**Eternamm**

**Arwen101**

**Lady Lyanna**

**LOU4**

**Remus-Lunard**

**EvilGirl123**

**Maria**

**Siria**** Potter**

**Lola3**

**Nina5**

**Zaak**

**Kamala1**

**Sasso**

**Alisa Adams**

**Altea**

**Doudou**

**Tigrou**

**Titou**** Moony**

**Lunattica**

**Amy Evans**

**Gody**

Gros bisous à tous et encore merci.

Ange !


	10. Endoloris

****

PROFESSEUR VS PREFETE EN CHEF

Chers lecteurs, ce chapitre est espagnol. J'essaye tant bien que mal de dompter les claviers de ce pays et le résultat me satisfait beaucoup : tout un chapitre. Puisque je suis les cours du soir, qu'à Salamanque tout le monde dors le matin, que je suis une lève tôt et que j'ai trouvé un cybercafé ouvert très tôt à seulement 50 centimes la demi-heure, attendez-vous à vite lire les deux chapitres qu'il me reste à écrire pour finir cette fic.

Chapitre 10 : Endoloris

Un blaireau. Mon meilleur pote est un blaireau…

Sirius avait lâché ses mots en sanglotant puis s'était enfoui la tête entre les mains.

Mais non Patmol, le rassura Remus en lui frottant le dos, il est juste stupide. Tu aurais du te faire une raison depuis le temps. D'ailleurs, niveau connerie, tu n'es pas placé loin derrière lui.

Merci beaucoup Mumus, tu me remontes vachement le moral, répondit Sirius. Mais crois-tu vraiment que j'oserais faire ce que James fait ?

Ou plutôt ce qu'il ne fait pas, compléta Remus.

« Il » est là, signala James.

Il est trop con, ajouta Sirius.

Il l'a toujours été, affirma Remus.

Il doit être impuissant, conclut Sirius.

Il est amoureux, termina Remus.

Un silence pesant suivi ces paroles.

« Il » vous emmerde, lâcha James en se levant de sa chaise, balançant des gallions sur la table avant de sortir de la terrasse du café comme s'il avait le diable au trousses.

Le prends pas mal Jamsie, dit Remus en le suivant.

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'emporta James.

C'est juste que tu deviens débile quand il s'agit de Miss Potter, continua le loup-garou.

Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Grogna James en accélérant le pas.

Pourquoi tu nous fuis ? S'étonna Sirius. C'est nous qui devrions nous casser, au risque qu'on nous voit avec un tel nase.

Je ne suis pas un nase, répondit James en s'arrêtant. Je suis un Maraudeur.

Tu peux coucher avec la fille la plus sexy de la planète, ton patron te donne même sa bénédiction, mais toi tu décides d'ignorer royalement la demoiselle et de désespérer tes meilleurs amis, se plaignit Sirius. Tu n'es pas ce que j'appelle un Maraudeur.

Ca ne vous regarde pas, décréta James. Et je n'ai aucune envi que Dumbledore ou quiconque s'imagine qu'il y a quelque chose de sérieux entre moi et Evans.

On dit « Evans et moi », corrigea machinalement Remus.

Le jeune homme se prit un regard noir.

Ca me regarde tout autant que toi, dit Sirius. Je n'ai pas envi que tu la laisses se tirer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

James leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa route vers le Chaudron Baveur. Après quelques secondes de silence, Sirius lâcha tout bas :

Si j'avais su que tu ne ferais rien, je ne te l'aurais pas laissée…

James s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna vers Sirius.

Tu ne me l'as pas laissée, c'est bien clair ? Menaça James d'une voix qu'il n'avait jamais employé envers son meilleur ami.

Oh, oui je te l'ai laissée mon petit pote, répéta Sirius. Mais tu n'as même pas su la faire craquer…

Je l'ai fait craqué, t'entends ! S'emporta James.

Tu rigoles ! S'exclama Sirius. Elle préférerait se faire Rusard plutôt que de se taper un gars comme toi !

Va te faire foutre ! Gueula James en poussant Sirius contre un mur. Elle est dingue de moi, c'est clair ? Elle est à moi, rentre-toi bien ça dans ta petite tête. T'as pas intérêt à l'approcher sinon…

Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, décréta un Remus décontracté en s'approchant de Sirius.

Ouais, t'avais raison, répondit Sirius tout calme avec un grand sourire.

Il laissa James en plan, totalement déconcerté, et mit un bras sur l'épaule de Remus.

« Il » est amoureux, finit-il en reprenant le chemin du Chaudron Baveur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Zut !

Lily se mit à terre pour récupérer ses livres de cours qu'elle avait laissés tomber. A sa grande surprise, deux mains masculines vinrent l'aider dans sa tache. Sachant pertinemment que tous les Serpentard mâles refusaient de se montrer en sa compagnie, elle pria intérieurement pour que cette âme charitable soit son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. L'abruti lui manquait beaucoup, voir énormément. Elle était sans cesse obsédée par le souvenir des caresses qu'il lui avait prodigué. A cet instant précis elle aurait tout donné pour revivre ce contact, c'est pour cela que, tout doucement, elle caressa la main de l'homme pendant de longues secondes. Il ne se produit rien. Paniquée, elle se releva, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de lui.

Salut la belle, lança doucement Stan en la regardant dans les yeux.

Lily se mit à rougir. Plus pour le geste qu'elle s'était permise par méprise que par le doux sobriquet que venait d'utiliser son ancien ami. Seulement cela, Stan ne le savait pas.

Ne soit pas gênée Lily, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Etonnée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Toute sa classe était effectivement présente et personne ne manquait une miette de l'échange qui était entrain de se dérouler.

Pourq…

Je regrette, lâcha-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Je regrette énormément ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Tout du moins, ce qui ne s'est pas passé.

Lily tomba des nues. Elle avait espérer durant quelques semaines à peine se retournement de situation et là, face à face avec l'homme qui avait représenté pendant tant de temps son idéal, elle ne ressentait rien. Juste de l'embarras. Et une certaine satisfaction malsaine.

Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies eu ce geste princesse, dit-il. J'aurai pu te perdre.

Mais tu m'as perdu, Stan, lui répondit-elle.

Alors pourquoi m'as tu touché de cette manière ? S'enquit-il. Si nous ne ressentons plus rien l'un pour l'autre, d'où viennent ces étincelles ?

Lily ne répondit rien et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait attendu cet homme durant presque sept longues années et alors, tandis qu'il se donnait à elle, regrettant toutes les erreurs du passé, il n'y avait qu'un visage qui s'imposait dans son esprit. Celui de son plus exaspérant professeur.

Je ne peux pas, dit doucement Lily.

Tu ne peux pas quoi, Lily jolie ?

Oublier le mal que tu m'as fait.

Stan baissa les yeux, blessé, puis se mit à la fixer. Son regard plein de sincérité et de tendresse frappa la jeune femme.

Je te dois tellement d'excuses, déclara-t-il. Je ne te demanderai pas l'impossible. Laisse-moi juste essayer de reconquérir ton amitié, et peut-être plus avec le temps.

Je ne sais pas si tu pourras un jour regagner mon amitié, Stan, mais jamais on ne sera ensemble. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te donner ce que tu attends. Trop de choses se sont produites, mes sentiments ont été chamboulés, mais tout est clair pour moi. Et ce n'est pas toi qui me fait sentir ces étincelles en me touchant.

Ce fut comme si une massue s'abattait sur le jeune Serpentard.

Qui ? Demanda-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse et parti vers la porte de la salle de cours. Elle voulait faire une sortir triomphale, digne d'un feuilleton d'amour niais. Mais s'était sans compter sur la présence de Julia.

Tu as toujours été jalouse de ce que je possédais, siffla la blonde. Tu ne me le prendras pas cette fois.

A ces mots elle donna une claque sournoise à la rousse et la poussa dans la classe pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un mois. Il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant la fin de l'année et James avait réussi à tenir. Il est vrai qu'il ne veillait plus sur Lily, de peur d'être tenter, mais si la jeune fille avait du se faire agresser par un Serpentard, cela se serait produit bien avant. Le jeune professeur passait donc ses journées à travailler où à se promener dans Poudlard. L'ennui l'avait frappé, insaisissable, et plus rien n'avait vraiment de goût. Les promenades au clair de lune n'avaient plus leur attrait d'antan. Les professeurs, trop âgés pour la plupart pour s'en faire de vrais amis, ne restaient que de vagues collègues plus ou moins intéressants. En faisant tout pour ignorer Lily, James avait également ignoré sa maison, et s'était rendu compte que les Serpentard de cette promotion n'étaient pas si terribles que ça en cours. Il n'avait rien à redire, ne trouvait ni l'envi ni la motivation de chercher quelque chose à leur reprocher. Il trouvait ses occupations dangereusement monotones. Il voyait très peu les Maraudeurs, redoutant à chaque rencontre les conversations interminables sur Evans et sur son soi-disant amour pour elle. Ce point-là, il préférait même ne pas l'éclaircir de peur que ses joutes verbales avec la rouquine ne recommence, il y était bien trop tenté.

James était donc assis là, dans sa salle de cours, attendant bien évidemment la classe d'Evans, et ces deux heures fatidiques où il ferait tout pour détourner son regard d'elle. Il souffla de lassitude en entendant des bruits derrière la porte. Il n'avait vraiment plus goût à rien, il ressemblait à un pouilleux avec son tee-shirt de traviole, son jean crade et ses cheveux en désordre. Heureusement qu'il était beau, et heureusement qu'il le savait. James aurait tout donné pour un peu d'action. Dès lors la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et Lily entra, l'air totalement furieuse. Elle fut vite suivie par ses camarades et chacun prit place en face de leur professeur prêts à écouter son cours dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur.

Connasse ! S'écria Julia Smith.

A ces mots Lily se leva en trombe et assena une claque magistrale à son –ancienne- meilleure amie.

S'en suivit trois secondes de silence total le temps que tout le monde réagisse. Ce fut dans un brouhaha insupportable que James s'énerva pour réclamer le silence.

Miss Smith, Miss Evans, 50 points en moins pour Serpentard ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'une table inoccupée au premier rang. Lily, vous serez en retenu ce soir.

Quoi ? Répondit Lily. Mais c'est elle qui a co…

Je me fiche de vos excuses ! S'énerva James. Il n'y a qu'une personne dans cette classe qui s'est levée pour aller frapper une de ses camarades. Maintenant asseyez-vous !

Lily resta debout sans bouger, défiant son professeur du regard.

Je vous ai dit de vous asseoir ! Répéta James.

Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce regard, il savait qu'elle se retenait de lui lancer au visage toutes les choses pour lesquelles elle lui en voulait. Toutes les choses pour lesquelles il s'en voulait.

Asseyez-vous, dit-il doucement.

Lily retourna à sa place et s'assit sans un mot.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lily, allongée sur son lit, tentait de faire le point sur les événements survenus durant la journée. Le démon Julia s'était réveillée. La rousse eut un petit sourire au souvenir de la baffe qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle avait été collée, mais son geste avait valu le coup. Julia était donc intéressée par Stan. Quoique se ne soit pas vraiment une surprise pour Lily, vu les regards d'envi que la blonde lui avait lancé plus d'une fois lorsqu'elle était en compagnie du jeune homme. Les regrets de Stan représentait une sorte de satisfaction pour Lily. Cela lui avait étrangement donné une toute nouvelle confiance en elle. A cet instant, elle se trouvait jolie. Seule sa retenue avec Potter assombrissait son humeur. Quoique assombrir ne soit pas le bon terme. Malgré sa colère face à l'injustice de cette colle, Lily avait tout de même pris soin de mettre ses plus beaux sous-vêtements. Ils étaient rouge vif, cela ferait peut-être plaisir à l'ancien Gryffondor. Après tout, cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seul à seul, et Lily savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur sa raison lorsqu'elle était en présence de son professeur. Elle avait cru pendant des années que son péché mignon était la gourmandise. Face à James Potter, elle savait désormais que c'était la luxure.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

James était assis sur son bureau et lisait un magazine de Quidditch. Ou tout du moins, tentait de le faire. Son estomac dansait la Macarena à l'intérieur de lui. Il se sentait comme un adolescent allant à son premier rendez-vous. Sauf qu'il était prof et qu'il collait une élève. Une très jolie élève d'ailleurs. Pour une raison pas si étrange que ça, il s'était enfin repris en main. Il avait mis son jean le plus classe, son tee-shirt blanc le plus moulant et sa chemise bleue fétiche, de la couleur de ses yeux. (nda : Je sais… Mais bon, quelle idée aussi de décrire un perso alors que ça fait des années que les fans se le sont imaginés.)

Professeur ?

Lily se tenait devant la porte ouverte. James lâcha son magazine et se leva. La rousse ferma la porte et se dirigea lentement vers son professeur, balayant la pièce du regard. Après un léger silence, James se décida à parler :

Que cherchez-vous, Evans ?

Une brosse à dent, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

En un instant James se souvint de la première retenue qu'il avait passé avec son élève favorite. Des souvenirs où la jeune fille se trouvait à terre devant lui revinrent à son esprit. Il se rappelait avoir longtemps pu observer la peau de ses cuisses, et s'être demandé si elle était vraiment aussi douce qu'elle y paraissait. Depuis le temps, il avait eu l'occasion de la caresser plus d'une fois, et il avait eu confirmation. A cet instant précis, James se serait maudit de ne pas avoir amener de brosse à dent pour la faire récurer le plancher. Il avait tant envi de la revoir rien qu'un peu sans cet uniforme qu'elle affichait devant lui, sans cette foutue cravate verte et argent. Sans rien du tout en fait. Il en devenait obsédé, il ne savait plus quoi dire et elle, elle se tenait toujours devant lui, insolente, croyant avoir gagner une manche imaginaire en le rendant ainsi pensif.

A quatre pattes, Evans, s'entendit-il dire d'une voix rauque.

Lily se mit à rougir et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Je veux dire, se reprit James confus, pour récurer le plancher.

Sans… hic… brosse à dent… hic ?

James la trouvait adorable, gênée comme elle l'était. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir de sourire.

Vous n'en avez pas besoin, décréta-t-il le plus sérieusement qu'il pût.

Vous… hic… malade… hic.

Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, incapable de s'en empêcher plus longtemps.

Rien, hic, répondit-elle les joues rosies en se mettant à genoux.

James prenait plaisir à regarder la jeune fille, totalement décontenancée et ne sachant que faire prostrée dans cette position. Elle ne bougeait pas, seuls des hoquets soulevaient son corps à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Face à cette situation incongrue, James éclata de rire, un rire nerveux, impossible à contrôler. Lily, toujours à genoux, tourna la tête vers son professeur. Elle lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle put pour faire cesser son hilarité mais un nouveau hoquet lui fit perdre tout le sérieux de sa réaction.

C'est ridicule, lâcha James en riant.

C'est vous… hic… qui êtes ridicule, répondit Lily en tentant de se relever.

James se rapprocha alors vivement d'elle et l'agrippa par la taille, la collant ainsi contre lui. Devant la mine contrite de la rousse, le jeune homme ajouta :

Rien de mieux qu'une petite frayeur…

Et lentement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. Très vite il put librement jouer avec la rousse, caressant sa langue, la suçant, avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour elle. Plus le baiser s'intensifiait, plus il collait ses hanches aux siennes, et dès que son élève passa ses mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire tout en continuant d'embrasser sa rouquine. Au bout d'un moment, ils furent obligés de se séparer mais aucun ne put se résoudre à lâcher l'autre.

Je vais abuser de mon autorité, murmura doucement James à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Si ça peut te rassurer, répondit d'elle en lui grignotant le lobe de l'oreille, tu n'en as jamais eu.

Ce fut le commencement d'un vrai carnage. Il prit ses cuisses et les fit s'enrouler autour de ses propres hanches. Il la souleva tant bien que mal jusqu'au bureau, renversant au passage quelques pupitres, tandis qu'elle lui dévorait la bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait. D'ailleurs c'était loin de déplaire à son professeur qui en profitait pour passer ses mains sous sa jupe, caressant maladroitement ses cuisses, trop impatient de pouvoir les écarter et ôter la culotte qui contrecarrait tant ses plans. Et monsieur Potter fut loin de se faire prier. A peine Lily l'eut-elle lâché quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle qu'il lui retira le vêtement gênant sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie.

Hum…

A peine s'était-elle mise à gémir qu'elle s'emparait encore une fois de la bouche de son professeur. James ne cessait de caresser son intimité. Elle était folle, elle sentait parfois des doigts, des caresses, n'en était pas sûre. Avec précipitation, sans lâcher la bouche de son amant, elle s'attaqua à la lourde tâche de déboutonner son jean. Après quelques instants fous d'essais infructueux, James vint à son aide en riant.

Oh viens, viens, viens !

Je viens mon cœur, dit-il en riant, je viens.

Il s'apprêtait enfin à la pénétrer, il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir tant attendu.

Je viens…

Je ne crois pas non.

En entendant cette voix sèche, James faillit faire tomber Lily du bureau.

Miss Evans, constata la brune.

Professeur Pool…

James, reprit Rodmilla, dit à la petite conne de partir.

Lily, rouge de colère, regarda James avec espoir. Avant même qu'elle eut pu ouvrir la bouche, il la devança :

Vous avez entendu votre professeur Miss.

Devant le regard déconfit de la rousse, il ajouta :

Rhabillez-vous, Evans.

Rodmilla donna sournoisement un petit coup de pied dans la culotte de Lily qui avait atterri à quelques mètres de là. Etrangement déçue et totalement découragée, Lily s'empara du vêtement pendant que James remontait sa braguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, la rousse s'enfuit comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses, devant le sourire narquois de son professeur de potion qui ne préjageait rien de bon.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Putain de merde ! Le cri de Remus résonna dans tout l'appartement, tant et si bien que Peter et Sirius, qui n'avaient pourtant pas dormi de la nuit, acourrir en un instant juqu'au salon.

La première chose qu'ils virent fut le loup-garou s'effondrer sur le canapé, laissant une lettre tomber à terre.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'étonna Sirius toujours tout nu, n'ayant pas pris le temps de se rhabiller ni de prévenir sa partenaire qu'il la laissait en plan.

Après tout, dès qu'il était question de Mumus, les copines du don juan étaient bien vite oubliées...

James est fiancé, déclara solennellement le loup-garou.

Non ! Lâcha Peter incrédule, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Sirius

Je n'ai pas fini, reprit Remus. Il se fiance... à Rodmilla Pool.

Tandis qu'un cri de fureur phénoménale s'élevait d'un duplex de Londres, un tout autre hurlement retentit au même moment dans un couloir désert de Poudlard. Dans un grand fracas, Lily s'écroula à terre, le même mot résonnant toujours dans son esprit : « Endoloris ».

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voili voilou, maintenant, place aux remerciements pour les reviews... Désolé de ne pas m'étendre mais l'on ne m'a pas posé de questions précises sur lesquelles déblaterrer et je visite la ville dans une heure donc pour vus poster le chapitre aujourd'hui, j'ai du un peu bâcler cette partie... :(

Enormes bisous à :

sothis the angel déclined

bee orchid

Nerwenn

Lady Lyanna

vicki

Sigridia

helene

Lily Evans 34

Cerry

Sasso

Vlabadaboum

Morgane1

zeeve lelula

tiayel

babar-inHogwards

boomer

Yuna

HERMIONE B

didinette

Ccilia

Karine22

marine

Leera Heartnet

alieonor

helene 84

arwen101

johanna

BlinkAna

luwelin

Kamala1

Leaïs

Ilene

Alpo

Amy evans

Kika

Dready girl

Lilyeve

Le saut de l'ange

Lunattica

Doudou

Remus-lunard

Wolwie girl

Kaorulabelle

Kritari

Cerry cherri

Mystick

Marie-lune


	11. Manipulation

****

PROFESSEUR VS PREFETE EN CHEF

****

Attention : Chapitre très, très, R. Vous êtes prévenus, je veux pas de plainte ça me saoule. Moi je veux que des gens qui m'aime donc venez pas me dire que je pervertis la société et que je devrais avoir honte et bla et bla.

Sinon je suis toujours en direct d'Espagne et ça coûte cher alors pardon pour les fautes, les accents en moins et les courtes réponses aux reviews.

Chapitre 11 : Manipulation

James buvait tranquillement un café dans la salle des professeurs quand Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall y entrèrent. Il leva quelques secondes les yeux de son magazine pour leur adresser un sourire, mais les mines de ses deux collègues l'arrétèrent dans son élan. D'un air grave, Dumbledore le regarda et fit un signe de tête à Minerva, qui sortit aussitôt. Lentement, bien trop lentement, Albus s'assit à côté du jeune homme.

James, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

C'est à propos d'Evans ? Demanda le brun, certain de devoir désormais répondre de ses actes.

Oui, répondit solenellement Dumbledore.

Un silence pesant suivi cette affirmation, et dans un souffle, Albus abandonna son air stricte et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune professeur. Cela suffit à James pour se rendre compte qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave.

Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il sans chercher à cacher son intérêt pour la jeune fille.

A l'infimerie, explica le directeur. Ecoute James, je sais à quel point cela doit être...

Mais il ne put finir ses mots, James s'était déjà levé, abandonnant ses affaires, et se précipitait vers l'infirmerie.

Lily tentait de profiter de l'absence de l'infirmière pour se lever de son lit. Elle voulait plus que tout atteindre la pile de vêtements qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le fait de se trouver en sous-vêtements tandis que n'importe qui pouvait rentrer à tous moments, même si elle se trouvait dans son lit, la rendait mal à l'aise. Lily se leva donc, dans le fameux ensemble rouge qu'elle avait choisi de mettre la nuit précédente, et tenta de rester debout en se tenant aux rebords de son lit. Elle avait bien du mal à garder son équilibre mais elle savait qu'avec de la volonté, et elle n'en manquait pas, elle pourrait arriver à son but. Mais c'était bien sûr sans compter sur James Potter, qui choisit précisément le moment où elle lâchait son support de fortune pour ouvrir la porte avec fracas, la destabilisant et la faisant tomber à terre.

Lily !

James se précipita vers le lit de la jeune fille. Délicatement, il la prit par la taille et la remonta, la collant contre lui. Cette position leur rappella en un instant les évènements de la vieille, et c'est sans la lâcher que James se mit à crier pour chasser ses démons :

Tu es stupide ou quoi ! Moi qui croyait que... Et je te retrouve étaller par terre comme une conne, quasi nue ! Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer si un Serpentard était rentrer ? Ca sert à rien de vouloir être protégée si tu fais tout pour qu'on te saute dessus !

En disant ces mots, James avait serré la rousse encore plus fort contre lui et c'était mis à la secouer doucement, tentant de la faire réagir. Mais, lorsqu'il eut fini sa tirade, la jeune fille ne lui répondit pas. Ce furent des larmes qui vinrent couler sur le visage de la rouquine, totalement à bout et extrêmement fatiguée. Il n'en fallait pas tant pour que James soit totalement chamboulé.

Non, dit-il en montant une main à son visage et en laissant l'autre autour de sa hanche.

Il essaya vainement d'essuyer les larmes de la jeune fille avec son pouce, mais celles-ci ne cessaient de couler.

Eh, petite poupée...

A ces mots, les pleurs de Lily redoublèrent d'intensité.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il espérant apprendre enfin ce qui était arrivé à son élève durant la nuit.

Tu n'as rien dit, dit-elle en pleurant. Tu l'as laissé me parler comme à la dernière des idiotes...

Et les pleurs de Lily continuèrent. James était totalement déconcertée. Il ne pensait pas la toucher autant...

Non, arrête de pleurer, dit-il en embrassant ses joues mouillées.

Ses baisers étaient doux, mais se faisaient de plus en plus intense. Doucement, il souleva la jeune fille et l'assit sur son lit, pour ensuite se placer entre ses cuisses.

Trésor, murmura-t-il totalement paniqué sans savoir pourquoi.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Ss baisers se firent encore plus tendres.

Pardon, dit-il doucement. Rodmilla c'est... ce n'est rien pour moi... Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je le ferai... Mais bébé arrête de pleurer...

Ce que je veux ? Demanda-t-elle en collant sa joue contre celle de son professeur.

Ce que tu veux répéta-t-il en se collant encore plus contre le corps de la jeune fille.

Alors, lentement, Lily déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de James, qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre. Il fallait qu'il la câline, qu'il la rassure. C'était un besoin impérieux, viscéral, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il caressait ses cheveux, son dos, l'embrassait doucement et il la sentait se détendre contre lui, les pleurs de la jeune fille diminuaient et son emprise sur sa nuque se faisait plus forte. C'est au moment où la rousse s'empara à pleine main du cou de son professeur que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.

Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria Madame Pomfresh en apercevant les deux corps enlacés.

Trop interdit pour faire quoi que se soit, James resta planté contre Lily tandis que Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Fleetwitch entraient à leur tour dans l'infirmerie. Extrêmement gênée, la Serpentard cacha son visage dans le creu de l'épaule de son professeur.

Professeur Potter, veuillez venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon. Miss Evans, je suppose que vous devez vous sentir mieux, vous profiterez donc que tout le monde soit parti pour vous habiller et sortir de cette infirmerie.

Albus, vous n'y pensez pas ! S'exclama Madame Pomfresh. On ne se remet pas aussi vite d'un Endoloris !

Quoi ? S'écria James. Quel Endoloris ?

James, pensez-vous à la situation dans laquelle vous nous mettez vis à vis de votre fiancée ? Reprocha Mc Gonagall.

Quoi ? S'exclama Lily en poussant James et en s'emparant d'un drap pour s'en couvrir. Quelle fiancée ?

Ma fiancée, répondit James en faisant face à toutes les peronnes présentes dans la pièce. Le professeur Pool.

Dumbledore se prit la tête dans les mains dans un souffle de dépis et Lily se mordit les lèvres le plus fort possible pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

Ma pauvre ! Dit l'infirmière en se dirigeant vers Lily. Allez maintenant sortez vous tous, la petite est bien fatiguée et il lui en faudrait beaucoup moins pour nous faire une crise de nerfs.

Délicatement, Pompom écarta James du lit et replaça la couverture sur la jeune fille. Bientôt tout le monde sortit de la pièce et, sans un mot, James suivit Dumbledore vers son bureau.

Félicitations, lâcha un Fleetwitch confus et visiblement mal à l'aise de s'être trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Je n'en demande pas tant, croyez-moi, répondit James en tournant avec Dumbledore à l'angle d'un couloir.

James était assis face à son directeur et attendait que celui-ci prenne la parole. Le vieil homme semblait s'être calmé depuis l'incident de l'infirmerie mais James avait l'impression étrange que ce n'était pas cela qui le tracassait le plus.

Nous allons nous tutoyer tu veux, décréta Albus.

Très bien, répondit James sur l'expectative.

La situation est délicate vis à vis de tes collègues, commença Dumbledore. Le fait qu'ils soient désormais au courant m'oblige à prendre des mesures face à tes rapports avec la préfète en chef.

Nous n'avons jamais eu les rapports que tu sembles nous acccordez, tenta James avec mauvaise foi.

Je le sais, affirma Albus. Mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer.

Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

James avait enfin posé la question qui le démangeait depuis des mois maintenant, mais la réponse qu'il reçut ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

Je sais beaucoup de choses...

Après un moment de silence, Dumbledore reprit :

Je ne te réangagerait pas l'année prochaine, James. Cela serait mal perçu par les autres professeurs. De plus, je suis intimement persuadé que ta place n'est pas dans un bureau à corriger des copies. Tu es un homme d'action, et tu le sais.

James hôcha la tête et expliqua :

Et c'est pour cela, Albus, que je veux que l'on recherche qui a lancé cet Endoloris à Miss Evans.

Je pense que ce serait inutile, répondit le directeur. En outre, cela ne se reproduira pas.

Comment peut-on en être aussi sûr ! S'emporta James.

Calme-toi et fais-moi confiance. Maintenant tu devrais aller parler avec le professeur Pool. Tout chantage est inutile si ton secret est connue de tes supérieurs et que les sanctions correctes ont été prises. Je ne sais si mon avis personnel t'importe...

Il m'importe beaucoup, l'interrompit James.

Sâches que je te pardonne tout ce que tu as pu faire de mal dans cette école, car tu es quelqu'un de bien, dit Albus en se levant et en se dirigent vers la porte.

James le suivit.

Mais surtout n'oublies pas que l'on doit savoir pardonner pour avancer.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vos paroles ont un sens à peine caché que je suis incapable à déchiffrer ?

N'oublies pas, répéta Albus en accompagnant James aux escaliers.

James regarda un moment le vieil homme puis se dirigea vers ses appartements, sâchant pertinnement au fond de lui que les prises de tête n'étaient pas terminées.

Hum oui, c'est bon.

Les deux corps enlaçés reluisaient de sueur tandis que Stan montait au septième ciel. Les yeux fermés, allongé sur son lit, il laissait la jeune fille assise sur lui diriger les opérations. Il savait qu'elle se faisait plaisir, et la position ne lui imposait aucun effort.

Ah...

Qu'il aimait être ainsi, détendu à l'extrême, à la limite d'atteindre l'orgasme.

Plus vite, ordonna-t-il doucement.

En un instant, le rythme accéléra. La jeune fille s'enfonçait le plus rapidement et le plus profondement possible sur le sexe de son compagnon. S'en suivit un rythme brouillon, des paroles incohérentes et encore plus de sueur, encore plus de sécrétions, encore plus de plaisir.

Oh, oui, lâcha Stan sur le point de jouir.

Dis mon nom, quémanda la Serpentard sâchant que son amant était sur le point de se vider en elle et que tout serait terminé.

Dis mon nom, répéta-t-elle, espérant le voir ouvrir les yeux et voir tout le désir qui accompagnait leur corps à corps.

Elle accéléra encore plus le mouvement, il allait exploser, il ne pouvait plus résister, il ne pouvait plus lui résister.

LILY !

Vinrent quelques secondes de silence puis une baffe plus retentissante que jamais.

Eh merde, lâcha Stan en se frottant la joue.

Tu peux le dire, espèce de connard, répondit Julia en se levant du lit et en cherchant sa petite culotte.

Allez arrête, fais pas ta gamine, dit Stan en s'asseyant lonchallament sur le lit.

Ah, si elle te voyait comme ça, ta Lily, elle deviendrait peut-être un peu moins conne.

Parle pas d'elle comme ça ! S'exclama Stan en se levant d'un bon du lit et en s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune fille.

Ba quoi, j'ai raison, non ? Ajouta Julia. Pour faire ce qu'elle a fait, fallait vraiment être stupide.

Voyant que son compagnon commençait à s'énerver, et désirant se venger de l'humiliation qu'il venait de lui faire subir, Julia en rajouta une couche :

Tu me diras, en fin de compte, c'est toi le plus à plaindre. Elle t'a dit quoi la dernière fois ? Attends j'ai oublié... qu'elle en aimait un autre c'est ça ?

Stan fulminait devant elle, mais Julia ne vit pas qu'elle devait s'arrêter.

Je pense qu'elle s'est pris un Endoloris pour rien, rit la jeune fille. Et je pense aussi que Potter a du la troncher plus de fois que tu ne t'es imaginé le faire.

Le rire de la blonde fut vite couper par un coup en plein dans le visage. La jeune fille tomba à terre et Stan s'accroupit sur elle.

T'es qu'une sale conne, dit-il tout doucement. En plus, t'es même pas un bon coup.

Durement, il retira la culotte que la jeune fille venait de remettre.

Répète, dit-il, menaçant, plaçant son érection contre le sexe de sa partenaire. Dis-le que t'es qu'une sale conne.

Je suis qu'une sale conne, murmura Julia en regardant Stan droit dans les yeux.

Aucune peur, juste de l'impatience face à ce qui allait arriver.

Plus fort, ordonna Stan en attrapant les hanches de la blonde.

Je suis qu'une sale conne, répéta Julia avec un léger sourire.

Et d'un coup, Stan la pénétra. Enivrés par le plaisir, ils restèrent tous deux à terre. Stan ne pouvait plus penser, mais Julia savait très bien ce qu'il lui restait encore à faire pour arriver à ses fins. Pour détruire Lily Evans.

Il était tard ce soir-là, et James avait passé la journée, et la nuit à vrai dire, la plus longue de sa vie. Assis à son bureau, entre deux corrections, il reçut du courier. Une chouette qu'il connaissait bien d'approcha de lui, et Sissi Black Parce Que T'as La Classe vint se poser sur son bureau. Inutile de préciser que ce nom ridiculement long et ridiculement ridicule avait été trouvé par un dénommé Sirius Black, copropriétaire de la dite chouette avec un ceratin Remus Lupin. Sans plus attendre, James s'empara de la lettre et se mit à lire le bref message.

__

Pas le temps de dire coucou.

Lily ? Un endoloris ? Nous envisageons sérieusement le fait qu'elle est tout simplement fait une attaque en apprenant tes fianciailles. Après tout, ça a été la même chose pour Sirius.

Plus sérieusement, Dumbledore est taré. Peter se désole de ne pas avoir obtenu son diplôme de médicomage, car il n'a aucun droit pour le faire enfermé.

Garde un oeil sur Madame Potter. Entend par-là Madame Lily Potter et pas Madame Rodmilla Potter parce que premièrement c'est très moche et deuxièmement, si l'on n'a bien compris, vos fianciailles ont duré 6 heures. Tu nous en vois soulagés.

Bisous des animagi, espèce protégée.

James eut un léger sourire puis reposa la lettre avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais un truc dans sa vie ne tournait pas rond. Un pressentiment l'obsédait depuis la matinée. Depuis l'Endoloris. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et le fait que Dumbledore en fasse si peu de cas ne l'arrangeait pas. Il avait besoin d'y voir clair, il avait l'impression d'être le seul à posséder des oeillères. Il en était là de ses réflexion lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Il espéra un instant que Lily allait entrer, pour lui montrer qu'elle allait mieux, pour lui dire qu'elle se fichait de tout ce que les autres pensaient, et pour lui demander des cours particuliers.

Entrez.

Mais ce n'est pas Lily qui ouvrit la porte.

Miss Smith, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il sans cacher sa déception.

Julia eut un grand sourire.

J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, professeur. Quelque chose qu'on vous cache. Je trouve cela tellement horrible, vous comprenez.

C'est sur la mine totalement stupéfaite de James que Julia ferma la porte derrière elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lily était dans sa chambre, à s'observer dans la glace. Elle portait sa robe de bal. Une robe verte tout en dentelle. Elle débutait par un bustier cerré, assez avantageux, et se terminer par des centimètres de dentelles, jusqu'à ses pieds. Peut-être James la trouverait-il belle, après tout, elle ne s'était habillée ainsi que pour lui. Elle pensait à son professeur depuis des jours, elle désirait plus que tout qu'il la serre contre lui, qu'il lui fasse l'amour et qu'il... Qu'il fasse quoi ? Sûrement qu'il lui déclare un amour éternel... Mais la seule chose à laquelle elle était confrontée depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie était une indifférence totale, pire que la haine, dès qu'elle le voyait elle se heurtait à un mur glacial et se sentait geler elle aussi, petit à petit.

Lentement, Lily alla dans la grande salle décorée pour l'occasion. Elle avait attendu cette soirée pendant sept ans, mais la seule chose qu'elle désirait désormais était un regard de James. Mais rien. Il parlait avec des élèves, riait avec des collègues, félicitait les plus méritants –une majorité de Gryffondor-. Et elle, elle reçut son diplôme, lui serra la main et en fut glacée. Comme un automate elle continua à vivre sa dernière soirée à Poudlard. Elle mangea, but, accorda même plusieurs danses à Stan, la hâche de guerre étant enfin enterrée. Mais à une heure, alors qu'elle entendait la musique et les rires de personnes qui s'amusaient, elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait se réveiller. Qu'elle devait profiter de sa dernière soirée, au risque de le regretter toute sa vie. C'est pour cela que, sans aucune hésitation, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de James.

Arrivée à destination, Lily ne frappa pas. Elle savait qu'il était là, seul, et qu'il l'attendait. En un instant, elle avait franchi la porte qui la séparait de celui qui occupait tous ses espoirs, toutes ses pensés. Un homme qui pouvait l'agacer plus que tout, qui voulait toujours avoir raison, qui prenait un malain plaisir à jouer avec les filles, mais qui savait si bien la rendre totalement folle. Elle avait attendu trop longtemps maintenant. Elle le voulait. Et elle se foutait de son orgueil. Si elle devait faire le premier pas pour le faire réagir, elle le ferait. Mais pour commencer, ce qu'elle voulait de lui, c'était un peu de châleur.

Tiens, dit-il en la voyant entrer, tu viens me rejouer une scène que je connais déjà ?

Lily se retint. Elle ne devait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Lentement elle ferma la porte et alla jusqu'à son bureau. Bureau sur lequel il était assis.

Tu vas faire quoi, Lily ? Se moqua-t-il. Retirer ta robe et me montrer que tu ne portes pas de soutien gorge ? Ce n'est pas la peine, dit-il en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds, je l'ai déjà remarqué.

Il se leva de son bureau et se tint devant elle. En une seconde, il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Lily ne se fit pas prier et enfouit sa tête dans le creu de son épaule, mettant ses bras autour de son cou et le tenant le plus proche d'elle qu'elle le pouvait.

Pourquoi es-tu l'as ? Demanda-t-il.

Pourquoi m'attendais-tu ? Répondit-elle.

Elle sentit James souffler contre elle, et elle sut qu'il venait de perdre son air arrogant, toute sa froideur. Elle leva son visage près du sien. Ils étaient si proches. Trop proches. James était devenu plus sérieux que jamais, elle le sentait partout, elle savait que s'était enfin le moment. Doucement, il mit ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa. C'était doux, beau, parfait. Un baiser attentionné, plein de désir, un baiser d´homme amoureux.

Pourquoi es-tu là ? Répeta-t-il en lui caressant le visage avec ses pouces, ne voulant pas bouger ses mains.

Doucement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle répondit :

Parce que je t'aime.

Et ce fut horrible. Elle eut l'impression de lui avoir fait mal. Elle le vit fermer les yeux et détourner la tête, et elle sut qu'elle ne devait pas attendre de réponse.

James, l'implora-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, la colla contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il devenait fou. Elle sentait qu'il souffrait. Elle souffrait aussi. Avec une malhabilité extrême, James lui embrassa le nez, la bouche, une oreille, la bouche. Il l'aimait, et elle le savait. Et il l'aimait depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Lily ? Dit-il à son oreille en la posant encore une fois sur son bureau.

Oui ?

Tu aimes être là ?

Oui, répondit-elle tandis qu'il relevait sa robe jusqu'à ses hanches. Oui, j'aime être là.

Je vais te demander quelque chose, expliqua-t-il. Et si tu me dis que j'ai tort, ajouta-t-il en descendant la fermeture de sa robe pour libérer ses seins, je te prends là, sur ce bureau.

Il malaxait doucement ses seins, la rendant folle pendant qu'il parlait.

Je rentrerai tout doucement en toi, dit-il en s'attaquant à l'élastique de sa culotte. Et après, je te donnerai des coups de reins, expliqua-t-il en ôtant le vêtement génant. Je te limerai tout doucement, et tu adoreras ça.

Hum...

Doucement, il glissa un doigt en elle et commença des petits va et viens. Elle s'accrocha au rebord du bureau et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

T'as-t-on demandé de me séduire, petite poupée ?

A ces mots il enfonça un second doigt en elle.

Continue, le supplia-t-elle.

T'ais-tu rapproché de moi pour connaître les intentions de Dumbledore en ce qui concerne Voldemort ?

Il enfonça un troisième doigt en elle.

Ah...

As-tu séduit un jeune auror prometteur car un garçon dont tu es amoureuse te l'as demandé ?

Il donna un grand coup dans son vagin avec ses doigts.

Réponds-moi mon amour.

Lentement, elle rouvrit les yeux et le fixa. Il continuait à la doigter, et elle adorait ça. Il la rendait folle. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il fallait absolument qu'il la pénètre maintenant. Mais...

Je suis désolée, dit-t-elle en gémissant.

Pas autant que moi.

Et d'un coup il ôta ses doigts de son corps et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte, la laissant pantelante, morte de désir, et sur le point de se jeter de la première fenêtre venue. Elle en était vraiment tombée amoureuse. Et elle l'aimait tant qu'elle en crèverait, si Voldemort ne la tuait pas avant.

Avant dernier chapitre terminé. Je sais pas quoi vous dire, juste que ce n'est pas terminé et que si vous m'envoyez de l'anthrax je pourrais finir d'écrire l'histoire. Je crois que c'est la pire fin de chapitre que j'ai fait. Je suis trop fière de moi. Tout le monde doit pas partager mon avis lol.

Je veux juste adresser un chapeau à Cachou. Elle a devinait la fin et je dois avouer que j'étais sur le cul. J'ai moi même décidé durant le dernier chapitre que Lily aurait manipulé James, et qu'une revieweuse s'en doute si rapidement c'est... Waou ! Donc re chapeau à Cachou !

Merci à :

Luxi

Kritari

Arwen 101

Leais

Wolwiegirl

Dark-Hermione

Xangel

Cachou

Alienor

Lila Flow

Sarah Levana

Lilouthephoenix

Zeeve lelula

Luwelin

Melantha-Mond

Sothis the angel declined

Lunattica

Gody

Kamala1

BlinkAna

Kaorulabelle

Helene

Marie-Lune


	12. L'intruse

**Professeur vs Préfète en chef**

Ne me lynchez pas pour tout ce temps écoulé. Remercier plutôt **Lady Lyanna Jedusor** qui m'a tellement motivé il y a deux jours que je vous ponds ce chapitre. Il faut dire qu'elle m'a un peu engueulé aussi. Elle m'a relu, m'a donné son avis et continue à me booster pour que vous ayez très vite la suite.

Je dis la suite car j'ai réécrit la fin de cette fic. C'était trop cul-cul, le style a changé depuis le premier chapitre. Donc il y aura 14 chapitres. Et je promets que dans moins d'une semaine vous aurez le chapitre 13, sinon vous pourrez m'envoyer de l'anthrax.

Un énorme **MERCI** à vous :

**Delphine, Laloune, Lanya, Dodo, Parashoot, SadeSirius, Johanna, Olen, Makkai, Elyow, Berry Flameglitter, Llewella et Harmonie17, Jo, Minimoy, B3, Fred01, Bee Orchid, Lolie, Blackgirl5, Amélie, Jecyma, Lily Evans 34, Me, Merkura, Lily la Tigresse, Miooky, Marianne 221, Cococloud, Ccilia, Lolo, Severia Dousbrune, Susy Bones, Sour-Peach, Aurel 22, La fana du couple L/J, Herm 021, Chalagueuse, Yuki-Chan, Tyto 27, SamaraXX, Joomy, Vicky, Faby Fan, Majandra, Luppy Black, Christy Corr, Amesdou, KrisB, BlinkAna, Alisa Adams, Juliette, Leais, Tigrou, Doudou, Zeeve Lelula, ChrikSha, Kamala 1, Mary Cooper, Sothis the angel declined, ****Nfertiti****Ania14****, Wolwiegirl, ****Gody****, Nerwenn, Alieonor, ****Kritari****, Lynsy, Helene, ****Cachou****Lunattica****Ptitegrenouille****Dark-Mione****, Arwen101, Remus-lunard et enfin ****Lilouthephoenix**

Ce chapitre est R.

Chapitre 12 : L'intruse 

Lily tanguait dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express, ses valises à la main. Comment faire pour se trouver un wagon quand on n'a aucun ami ? Elle regarda par la fenêtre, et son ventre se noua encore une fois. Elle n'avait personne, pas d'ami, pas de parents qui l'attendraient à la gare, personne. Aucun soutien. La plupart des filles qui lui parlaient habituellement s'étaient soit faites menacées, soit ne pouvaient plus supporter son caractère de cochon. C'est ce moment-là que choisit sa malle pour s'ouvrir au beau milieu de l'allée. Alors que la rousse terminait de ramasser ses affaires, deux pieds vinrent se placer devant elle. Et au bout de ces pieds, il y avait des jambes. Et au bout ces jambes, il y avait Stan. Et à la main de Stan, il y avait une de ses petites culottes.

Ta technique est bien plus sexy que celle du petit Poucet, lui dit-il dans un sourire.

Lily tenta de ne pas trop rougir en attrapant le sous-vêtement qu'il lui tendait et en le remettant dans sa malle.

Mais moi je ne suis pas perdue, répondit-elle en fermant ses bagages et en se redressant.

C'est à croire que si, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue dans notre compartiment ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Au cas où te ne l'aurais pas remarqué, lui expliqua-t-elle, toi, Julia et moi ne sommes plus vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde…

C'est à cause de…

Il s'interrompit alors qu'un troisième année passait devant eux pour se rendre aux toilettes.

Allons discuter de tout cela à l'écart, dit Stan en prenant sa malle.

Non je…

Tu vas bien devoir t'expliquer avec quelqu'un un jour ou l'autre, princesse, l'interrompit-il. A moins que tu ne préfères passer les sept heures de trajet toute seule, assise sur le porte-bagages ?

Je viens, marmonna-t-elle en le devançant et en se dirigeant vers leur compartiment habituel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Lily ouvrit la porte pour trouver sans grande surprise Julia qui lisait un magazine de mode quelconque.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, pet… Stan !

Je l'ai trouvée, dit ce dernier en entrant dans la compartiment et en posant la malle de Lily sur une banquette.

On la cherchait ? S'enquit Julia avec un petit sourire ironique en direction de la rousse.

Bien sûr, que serait-on sans Lily ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton d'évidence en s'asseyant.

Ce fut à la rouquine d'avoir un sourire narquois. Après cela, un silence assez gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Lily, la seule encore debout, désirait simplement sortir de cette pièce malsaine au plus vite.

Je vais y aller, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers sa malle.

Ok…

Non ! S'exclama Stan en se redressant.

Nouveau silence.

Ecoute, pourquoi nous évites-tu, c'est à cause de l'Endoloris ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

Lily eut du mal à retenir une soudaine envie de rire.

Entre autre chose…

Bébé, on sait tous ici que tu as bien rempli ta mission, expliqua Stan. Potter était vraiment fou de toi avant de découvrir le pot aux roses. Personne ne sait comment il l'a appris, une enquête va même être menée.

Julia se mis à remuer quelque peu sur la banquette.

En tout cas, continua le jeune homme, cet Endoloris était une erreur. Des rumeurs ont circulé. Elles disaient que Potter s'était fiancé à Rodmilla Pool. Ils ont cru que tu avais échoué, que tu ne pouvais plus ramener d'informations. Ils ont eu peur que tu les dénonces, peur que tu révèles tout ce que tu savais sur eux.

Les rumeurs étaient vraies, l'informa Lily.

Encore un nouveau blanc.

Ca ne change rien, répondit doucement Stan. Maintenant tout peut redevenir comme avant. On peut même se mettre ensemble…

Espèce de salope ! S'exclama Julia en se redressant.

C'est sur que toi t'es aussi pure qu'une sainte, répliqua Lily tandis que son (ex) meilleure amie se levait de la banquette pour se rapprocher d'elle.

T'es mal placée pour me faire la morale, ma belle, répondit Julia en souriant. C'est pas moi qui me suis faite tronchée par un prof qui me répugnait pendant des mois.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher de Julia pour la gifler que Stan avait frappé cette dernière, la faisant tomber sur la banquette.

Un autre silence s'installa alors que Lily était plongée dans une complète incompréhension.

Ca te rend dingue, hein Stan ? Rit Julia en appuyant sur sa pommette tuméfiée. Tu aurais bien aimé la garder pour toi, non, ta mademoiselle parfaite ?

Lily n'osa pas les regarder et baissa les yeux.

La ferme, menaça le jeune homme.

Tu sais, Lily, reprit Julia, il m'a sauté tellement de fois pendant que tu devais supporter Potter que je reconnaîtrais sa queue entre milles.

Lily attrapa sa malle et se prépara pour partir.

Attend ! Dis Stan en attrapant son poignet.

Lily ne l'écouta pas et essaya de se dégager.

C'est de sa faute à elle, continua Stan. C'est une pute. Elle venait me chercher dès que je pensais à toi avec l'autre, ça me rendait fou. J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour oublier qu'il te touchait et que moi je n'avais encore jamais pu le faire.

Tu ne pourras jamais le faire, Stan.

Je t'aime Lily.

Elle se débrouilla pour ouvrir la porte et sortir dans le couloir.

Tu es malade Stan.

Au bout du couloir, elle l'entendit encore cirer derrière elle :

Je t'aime !

Puis elle entendit la porte se fermer, plusieurs personnes la regardaient alors qu'elle restait plantée là, sans savoir quoi faire. Soudain, une main la saisit par l'épaule et la retourna. C'était Julia.

Fallait vraiment que tu l'aimes pour faire ce que tu as fait, déclara-t-elle.

Je l'ai cru aussi, répondit la rousse. Mais toi et Stan, en fin de compte, vous vous valez bien l'un l'autre.

Oh, mais je ne parlais pas de Stan, répondit Julia en souriant.

Sale conne, murmura Lily.

Ma chérie, conclut Julia en tournant les talons, la seule qui a été conne ici, c'est toi.

Et la rouquine se retrouva encore une fois seule, au bout milieu du Poudlard Express. Seulement désormais, ses pensées étaient claires et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle désirait faire, et qui elle désirait avoir.

* * *

Allez dépêche-toi, attrape ta malle !

Maman !

Vous n'avez pas vu mon chat ?

Lily avançait calmement sur le quai 9 ¾. Toute la vie autour d'elle semblait la survoler, et c'est sans aucun regard en arrière que la rousse franchit la barrière qui la séparait du monde moldu. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Devait-elle prendre un car qui la mènerait vers l'aventure ou bien se trouver un hôtel londonien qui correspondrait à son petit budget ? Lily traversa la gare de King's Cross d'un pas conquérant, laissant avec une certaine satisfaction ses mauvais souvenirs derrière elle. Il s'agissait désormais de savoir comment récupérer l'abruti à l'ego surdimensionné qui avait créé les bons.

Après quelques secondes, Lily envisagea l'idée de se rendre sur le lieu de travail de Remus. Peut-être réussirait-elle à l'amadouer et à se faire inviter chez lui. Autrement dit chez James. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand des pas persistants la tirèrent de sa rêverie. Il lui semblait entendre des bruit de talons depuis la voie 9 ¾. Des talons de femme avec un pas d'homme. Ou une femme qui devait être très imposante mais qui marchait très vite, dans la même direction qu'elle. Lily tourna à droite à la sortie de la gare pour prendre le métro. Les talons tournèrent aussi. Elle descendit les escaliers de la station en un éclair. Les talons aussi. Qui pouvait bien se rendre sur la voie 9 ¾ puis partir seul en transports moldus ? Sans avoir récupéré aucun enfant ? A part elle-même ? Et qui pouvait bien porter des talons aussi bruyants ? Et qui…

Un énorme bruit la fit paniquer encore plus. En un instant Lily avait saisi sa baguette et s'était retournée vers l'homme aux mystérieux talons.

Sirius ! S'exclama Lily qui brandissait encore sa baguette.

Aïe, se plaignit le brun qui était affalé par terre de tout son long.

Elle est armée ! S'exclama une femme qui avait été surprise par tout le boucan et voyait Lily brandir quelque chose de long et fin.

Peut-être un bâton de dynamique miniature ?

Mais non voyons, rassura un Remus sortit de nul part. C'est un bâton de réglisse.

Lily, mais alors complètement perdue, rangea sa baguette sous le regard du loup-garou.

Dépêche-toi et remonte à la surfasse, lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

La rousse ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, récupéra sa malle et remonta les escaliers. Quant à Remus, il aida Sirius à se relever et le soutint jusqu'à la sortie.

Lily s'éloigna un peu de la bouche de métro et attendit les deux maraudeurs sur un coin du trottoir où ils ne seraient pas bousculés. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre.

Ca fait un mal de chien ! Se plaignit Sirius.

Remus eut un petit sourire.

Tu portes des santiags ? S'étonna Lily, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tu n'es pas bien placé pour te foutre de moi, répondit sèchement Sirius. On est là pour que tu t'excuses et pour que tu te sentes très, très mal.

Ils se turent tous un instant puis Sirius reprit :

Et puis ce n'est pas de la faute de mes santiags, se sont les escaliers qui ne se sont pas arrêtés.

Malgré ses efforts, la jeune fille ne put enlever son sourire de ses lèvres. Elle était bien trop soulagée de les revoir.

On n'est pas là pour te faire la causette ou pour te faire marrer, dit Remus d'un sec et cassant.

Son sourire disparut aussitôt et elle aurait voulu s'effacer sous la terre.

James nous a tout raconté, pour hier soir.

Lily rougit de gêne.

Pas cette partie là de la soirée ! S'exclama Remus en rosissant aussi. Enfin si. Mais non.

La partie où tu lui dis que tu l'as espionné, lui ainsi que nous, pour le compte de Voldemort, termina Sirius.

C'est vrai ? Ajouta Remus.

Oui, répondit-elle.

Lily était prête à répondre à toutes leurs questions si cela pouvait lui apporter une autre chance avec James.

Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Parce que je croyais être amoureuse d'un garçon, expliqua Lily. Un sang pur.

Des conneries tout ça ! S'emporta Sirius. Tu nous as tous pris pour des cons !

Non ! Se défendit-elle. Enfin, au début si mais…

Quand t'a-t-on demandé d'espionner pour Voldemort ? Demanda Remus.

Ce sont des mangemorts qui sont venus chez moi pendant les vacances de Noël, déclara la rousse. Mes parents n'étaient pas là et ils m'ont promis qu'ils ne feraient rien à ma sœur.

C'est pour ça que tes parents ne sont pas venus à la gare ? S'enquit Sirius. Ils savent que tu étais avec eux ?

Oui, expliqua-t-elle, Pétunia leur a tout raconté.

Il y eut une légère pause et Lily commençait vraiment à en avoir marre des silences pesants, elle avait eu sa dose pour la journée. De plus, cette conversation la remuait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle s'en voulait terriblement pour tout. Pour James, les Maraudeurs, pour Pétunia et la frayeur qu'elle lui avait faite.

Au moment du bal d'Halloween, commença Remus, tu avais prévu tout ça ?

Non, répondit-elle.

Alors l'histoire dans le bureau de James, c'était quoi ?

Lily devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux mais s'empêcha de baisser les yeux.

C'était, je ne sais pas, une pulsion, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Demanda Remus.

Et fait attention à ce que tu vas dire, la menaça Sirius.

Lily prit un instant pour mesurer le pour et le contre. L'aimait-elle ? Quelle question bien sûr que oui qu'elle l'aimait.

J'aime James.

Ta couleur préférée c'est le…

Vert mais…

Caleçon ou boxer ?

Boxer.

Ta jupe est…

Blanche.

Tu aimes les œufs…

Sur le plat.

Un animal.

La grenouille.

Un pays.

L'Islande.

Un plat.

Des raviolis.

Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Répéta Sirius très vite.

Oui.

Et tu aimes la cuisine de Remus ? Continua-t-il en un éclair.

Non.

Sirius prit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle dit la vérité, déclara-t-il à un Remus un peu vexé par la remarque sur sa cuisine.

Ok, alors on fait quoi ?

Les deux hommes semblaient avoir totalement oublié la présence de la Serpentard.

On l'emmène, décréta Sirius. Manquerait plus que James devienne dépressif et fasse fuir toutes les nanas qu'on amènera dans l'appartement.

Pardon de vous déranger, les interrompit Lily d'une petite voix. Mais c'est tout ?

Oui, dit Remus avec un sourire.

A ces mots, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Lily eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle était si heureuse qu'ils soient là, mais le plus dur restait à venir, il y avait encore la tête de mule à convaincre.

Allez viens, p'tite traîtresse, dit Sirius en lui mettant un bras autour des épaules tandis que Remus soulevait sa malle. On rentre à la maison.

* * *

Je ne te présente plus les lieux, dit Sirius en prenant la malle de Lily et en la montant à l'étage.

Merci d'être venue, murmura la Serpentard en montant les escaliers.

C'était normal, répondit doucement Sirius. On a tous craqué sur toi ici. Même Peter qui ne t'as jamais parlé.

Lily eut un petit rire et suivit Sirius jusqu'au bout du couloir, passant devant la chambre du dit Peter.

Je ne retourne pas dans sa chambre ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Non, il est revenu depuis longtemps, l'informa le brun. Son stage a foiré et il n'a pas pu retourner à l'université.

Sirius s'arrêta un instant pour ouvrir la porte de sa propre chambre et invita Lily à y entrer.

Il a trouvé un autre travail ? S'enquit Lily.

Oui, un job assez chiant au ministère. Il n'est qu'avec des Serpentard mais il est obligé de rester. Faut bien qu'il trouve de l'argent, il a déjà du emprunter à droite à gauche pour payer ses études, et puis 3 mois de chômage ça marque quand même.

Sirius regarda la rousse de biais et posa sa malle.

Le prend pas pour toi, la remarque sur les Serpentard, lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Lily lui rendit son sourire et resta sur place tandis que l'homme sortait un tee-shirt d'une commode.

Je vais dormir dans ta chambre ?

Oui, répondit-il, mais à une petite condition.

Le brun se tourna alors vers elle et, dans un sourire, ôta la chemise qu'il portait, se retrouvant torse nu.

Tu préfères le côté gauche ou le côté droit ? Demanda-t-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

* * *

Lily mâchait difficilement son morceau de steak. L'estomac noué, elle attendait le retour de James dans l'expectative.

Il a prévenu qu'il rentrerait pile pour le repas, l'informa Remus.

Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Peter en se resservant de la salade.

Lily lui fit un petit sourire. Peter était vraiment quelqu'un de drôle. Discret, mais avec un sens de l'humour très développé. Elle s'était de suite bien entendue avec lui. Et pour ne pas gâcher l'ensemble, il était très mignon avec ses mèches châtains qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

On entendit un bruit de clef puis la porte s'ouvrir. Sirius fit un clin d'œil à la rousse pour l'encourager. Les clefs tombèrent sur le meuble de l'entrée, puis James apparut, balançant négligemment sa veste sur un fauteuil.

Salut tout le m…

Le brun se figea sur place, ses yeux fixant Lily comme s'il allait la tuer.

Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Lâcha-t-il hargneusement.

On l'a invitée, la défendit Peter.

Pour qu'elle vous espionne ou pour vous la faire ?

Lily encaissa la remarque sans broncher. Tout du moins en apparence. Elle s'était attendue à cette réaction, tout à fait justifiée par ailleurs. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour la défendre, elle s'était levée.

James, on a été au bureau de Sirius cet après-midi, lui expliqua-t-elle. J'ai donné à son patron toutes les informations que j'avais sur Voldemort. Je…

Je, je, je, la coupa-t-il en la regardant haineusement droit dans les yeux. Ici tu n'es pas chez toi, tu es chez moi. Je me fou que tu sois un mage noir en puissance ou une moldue, je veux juste que tu te casses de mon appartement.

Il s'assit sur la chaise restante autour de la table et commença à manger comme si de rien était, attendant que Lily ait digéré sa requête et qu'elle parte.

On est aussi chez moi, James, corrigea Sirius.

Et alors ? Demanda son meilleur ami. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle resterait là.

C'est ma petite amie.

James en laissa tomber sa fourchette. Il observa tout d'abord Lily et son air complètement perdue puis remarqua le regard de connivence entre ses trois amis.

C'est faux, et tu le sais, affirma James.

Ah non, décréta Sirius avec une mauvaise foi incroyable. Moi je ne sais rien du tout.

Puis, à l'intention de Lily :

Tu t'assoies ma chérie, ça va refroidir.

La jeune fille, saisissant sa dernière chance, s'assit bien vite à sa place et se remit à manger, essayant d'éviter le regard de James qui était entrain de la fixer.

Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas ensemble, dit-il, stupéfait par l'évident mensonge de son soi-disant meilleur ami. Et pourquoi le seriez-vous de toute manière ?

Parce qu'elle est canon, répondit Sirius du tac au tac, faisant rougir la rousse.

Tu te trouves drôle ? Demanda James, menaçant.

Sirius regarda James un instant. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il y croit vraiment, sinon jamais il ne finirait avec la gamine.

En fait, dit-il en tentant de garder son sérieux, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai été bien noté quand je l'ai sauvé à Noël. C'est une dette de sorcier.

Mais non voyons ! S'exclama James atterré.

C'est vrai, répondit Sirius en faisant une grimace, t'as raison.

Il se tourna vers Lily :

Eh trésor, tu me passes le sel !

Timidement, elle lui tendit. A peine s'en eut-il saisi qu'il le jeta à terre et se mit à genoux.

Oh, Lily, dit-il comme un démens, tu viens de me faire un don si précieux. J'ai une dette de sorcier envers toi !

Et il se mit à tenter de lui embrasser les pieds alors qu'elle faisait tout pour l'éviter.

James, excédé, se leva de table, prit sa veste et ses clefs et partit en claquant la porte.

T'y as pas été un peu fort ? Demanda Remus quand il fut certain du départ de James.

Mais non, répondit Sirius alors que Peter explosait de rire et que Lily choisissait la couleur de son futur cercueil.

* * *

C'est à deux heures du matin que Lily entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, James était dans sa chambre. Elle essaya encore une fois de s'endormir. Ferma les yeux, compta les moutons. Rien n'y fit. Elle pensait à James. Encore et toujours à lui. Sirius se roula encore une fois dans la couverture et elle se retrouva la moitié du corps à l'air. C'était vraiment exaspérant de dormir avec lui. Comment faisaient toutes les filles qui se succédaient dans cette chambre pour ne pas attraper la crève ? Bon, la crève en plein été, tout est relatif, mais quand même, Lily avait froid. Et invariablement, la chaleur du corps de James lui revint en mémoire. Une nuit auparavant, seulement une nuit, il la touchait encore. Et deux jours de cela, il ne savait encore rien de ses mensonges, de sa tromperie. Elle voulait tant lui parler, elle voulait qu'il lui pardonne. Et qu'il lui fasse l'amour aussi.

Lentement, elle se leva, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Sirius, et sortit de la chambre. En refermant la porte, elle regretta de ne porter rien de plus sexy qu'un vieux bas de pyjamas avec des grenouilles et un débardeur blanc. Seulement Sirius, même en sachant qu'il voulait simplement la caser avec son meilleur ami, n'était vraiment pas rassurant. Aussi pervers et lubrique que James. Enfin non, beaucoup moins. Mais quand même. On ne reste pas en nuisette dans le lit d'un maraudeur quand on est de sexe féminin et qu'on tient à sa virginité. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Remus.

Lily avança à pas de loup dans le couloir sombre et ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre de James. Ce dernier était allongé sous son drap et semblait dormir. Elle referma la porte avec tout autant de précautions et s'approcha lentement de l'abruti de sa vie. Il était beau. Honteusement beau. Enervement beau. Elle souleva un peu le drap et vint s'allonger à côté de lui. Elle se cala le plus près possible de James s'en avoir à le toucher. Elle regardait son visage, enfin surtout son torse. En particulier la fine toison brune qui disparaissait sous le drap. Elle voulait le toucher, le sentir, l'embrasser. Et elle savait très bien qu'éveillé, il n'aurait pas voulu d'elle à moins de 5 km à la ronde. Alors, tout doucement, elle se pencha vers les poils bruns sous son nombril et l'embrassa. Elle put le sentir, c'était parfait. Elle l'embrassa encore et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son ex professeur aussi dénudé. Avec un petit sentiment d'injustice, Lily repensa à toutes les fois où il avait eu l'occasion de la voir nue, où ils avaient failli faire l'amour, et où, enfin de compte, elle n'avait pu ni le voir, ni le sentir en elle. S'enhardissant, Lily se mit à lécher, sucer la peau tout au long de la fine toison brune, tout, tout doucement. Puis, bien décidée à pouvoir en profiter elle aussi, elle abaissa jusqu'aux cuisses le drap qui recouvrait James. Trop occupée par sa tâche, elle ne releva pas la tête et continua à descendre en le léchant et en l'embrassant. Mais bientôt, elle sentit contre sa joue un membre dur et dressé. Avec un sourire, elle constata qu'une partie de James, elle au moins, était belle et bien réveillée. Se redressant quelque peu, elle en profita pour l'admirer. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait nu. Lentement, elle baissa la main vers son sexe pour avoir enfin l'occasion de le toucher, de le caresser.

Elle faillit mourir de peur quand James se redressa et saisit son poignet avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. Elle crut qu'il allait s'énerver, l'insulter, la faire sortir. Au contraire, il eut un sourire de vainqueur, l'attira au centre du lit et s'agenouilla autour de ses hanches. Les yeux de Lily semblaient paralysés. Ils ne pouvaient que faire l'aller-retour entre les yeux du Gryffondor et sa verge fièrement dressée au dessus d'elle.

Originale le pyjamas, murmura-t-il d'un air moqueur, ce qui la fit d'autant plus rougir.

Sans autre sorte de préambule, il saisit en même temps l'élastique du bas de pyjamas et celui de la culotte de Lily puis les baissa jusqu'à les lui enlever.

James, souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il observait ses mamelons se dresser sous le débardeur blanc… Pardon.

Répète, ordonna-t-il en écartant ses cuisses et en se plaçant entre celles-ci.

Pardonne-moi, dit-elle en haletant. Je suis tellement désolée.

Sans daigner lui adresser un autre regard, James écarta ses lèvres et se mit à la lécher. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il en était à la dévorer.

Arrête, lui dit-elle en bougeant le bassin pour s'écarter de lui.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et il saisit ses cuisses encore plus durement.

Arrête, paniqua-t-elle, tu me fais peur.

Il redressa quelque peu son visage au dessus de son sexe pour la regarder.

Vraiment ?

Son souffle sur sa peau la fit trembler.

Tu n'es pas bien placée, lui dit-il moqueur. D'ici tu as tout sauf peur.

Lily se mordit les lèvres et encaissa tant bien que mal son air distant. Elle ne pleurerait pas.

J'ai cru que…

Tu as cru quoi ? La coupa-t-il sèchement en la lâchant et en se redressant. Que je t'avais pardonné ?

Oui, murmura-t-elle. _Ne pas pleurer._

James eut un rire sans joie.

Et pourquoi aurais-je été aussi con ?

Parce que tu m'aimes, répondit-elle en laissant s'échapper quelques larmes.

D'un bon il se leva du lit et l'attrapa par le poignet pour qu'elle se lève également. Les jambes encore flageolantes, Lily eut du mal à tenir debout.

A quoi tu joues ? Demanda-t-il en la secouant. J'espère que tu t'amuses au moins !

Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Hier tu m'aimais, tu m'aimes encore aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle en le regardant droit les yeux.

Tu es le diable, Lily, lui dit-il avec haine. Tu veux faire de ma vie un enfer.

La rousse eut l'impression qu'il la frappait tellement elle avait mal. Elle aurait préféré qu'il le fasse, tout en sachant que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. Physiquement tout du moins.

Laisse-moi me rhabiller, murmura-t-elle en pleurant.

Et lui, nu devant elle, énervé, confus, perdu dans ses sentiments, ne voulait pas qu'elle soit aussi calme. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit la victime. Tout était de sa faute à elle. Ils auraient pu être ensembles. Ils auraient _du_ être ensembles. Il avait donné tout de lui pour que ça marche. De rage il se mit à la secouer par les épaules alors qu'elle pleurait de plus belle.

Je savais que tu viendrais, lui avoua-t-il. Je ne dormais pas. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'arrêtes. Je voulais aller jusqu'au bout et te laisser là, nue, toute seule. Je voulais que tout en toi te dégoûte.

Il fit une pause, la regarda droit dans les yeux et se remit à la secouer.

Je voulais te faire ce que tu m'as fait.

Il l'aimait. Comme un dingue. Et elle, il ne savait pas si elle jouait, si elle mentait, si elle l'aimait aussi. Et il avait envi de se tuer à lui faire autant de mal. Il était entrain de pleurer aussi, il le savait. Les larmes obscurcissaient sa vue mais il savait qu'il devait lui montrer, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il allait la lâcher, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devrait faire ensuite, à la manière dont il s'y prendrait pour l'oublier, quand sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Lâche-la, James, ordonna durement Sirius, sa baguette à la main.

* * *

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu. A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Bisous à tous,

Ange !


	13. Juste une blague

**Professeur vs Préfète en chef**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. C'est l'avant-dernier, courage.

Remerciements particuliers à **Lady Lyanna.**

Pour les tirets j'en ai trop marre, rien ne marche, je vais finir par me décalquer la tête, ça fait des heures que je tente tout donc je laisse tomber. De toute façon on comprend quand même et là je suis tellement énervée qu'il vaut mieux que je poste le chapitre comme ça.

Chapitre 13 : Juste une blague

Il serait peut-être mieux de lire la fin du chapitre précédent pour comprendre le début de celui-ci, la scène ayant été coupée en deux.

* * *

Lâche-la, James, ordonna durement Sirius, sa baguette à la main.

Derrière lui se tenait Peter, qui semblait vraiment choqué. Face à leurs visages sévères, James arrêta instantanément de secouer sa Némésis. Il l'observa, elle pleurait encore, lui aussi. Il voyait tant de peine dans ses yeux, et il savait qu'il en était la cause mais qu'il souffrait bien plus qu'elle. Plus que de la détresse, de la honte vint s'immiscer dans le regard de Lily tandis que son regard allait de celui de James à ceux de Sirius et Peter. Il regarda la jeune fille rougir avant de se souvenir de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Lui nu et elle simplement vêtue de son débardeur.

Lâche-la, répéta Sirius plus calmement.

La regardez pas ! S'énerva James.

Jamais il n'avait employé un tel ton envers ses amis. Ces derniers en furent tellement secoués qu'ils ne purent obtempérer.

La regardez pas ! Hurla James, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter Remus qui dormait pourtant un étage en dessous.

On la regarde pas, souffla Peter en détournant les yeux, imité par Sirius.

James regarda Lily et lâcha ses épaules violemment, la faisant atterrir sur le lit. Sans tarder, elle s'enroula dans le drap. James s'écarta d'elle le plus possible comme si elle était le démon personnifié. Il ne se maîtrisait plus face à elle. Il aurait pu recommencer s'il ne laissait pas une certaine distance entre eux.

James se recula donc vers l'autre bout de la chambre, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il tenta de s'asseoir sur une chaise mais il ne pouvait pas se calmer, il ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et Remus les avait maintenant rejoints. James marchait de long en large, la tête dans les mains, des larmes de rage, de tristesse, de tout, coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues. Il donnait des coups de pied à intervalles réguliers dans les meubles se trouvant sur son chemin, déversant sa colère d'être dans un état si pitoyable. Sa colère que ses amis le voient ainsi, incapable de se contenir, totalement impuissant. Et les pleurs de Lily ne faisaient que l'énerver encore plus.

N'y tenant plus, Sirius s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Totalement désemparé, Sirius qui avait toujours le bon mot pour détendre l'ambiance ne sut que faire et enlaça son frère. Celui-ci le lui rendit un instant, puis le repoussa violemment.

Habille-toi, James, dit doucement Sirius en attrapant un jean qui traînait sur la commode et en lui tendant.

James se frappa le crâne et releva la tête, les yeux rouges, mais ses larmes avaient fini de couler. Il voulait se reprendre en main. Il n'était pas une larve. Il ne deviendrait pas _ça _pour une fille, quel qu'elle soit. Même pas pour _elle_. Il prit le jean des mains de son meilleur ami et l'enfila bien vite. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de le fermer, il releva la tête comme si jamais auparavant ses amis n'avaient eu à le voir dans un état de détresse quelconque. Tout le monde semblait soulagé, respirait plus calmement. Tout le monde sauf Lily dont les larmes continuaient de couler. L'attention que les quatre autres lui portaient, l'état dans lequel elle avait mis James la rendait tellement mal que ses sanglots ne faisaient qu'augmenter, ravivant la colère du brun.

Arrête ça, siffla-t-il en la regardant.

Souhaitant que le calme revienne, Remus s'assit à côté de Lily et mit un bras autour de ses épaules.

Allez, calme-toi maintenant.

Mais James la fixait droit dans les yeux et elle ne pouvait éviter ce regard glacial. Ses larmes ne cessaient pas et elle ne pouvait détourner la tête.

Elle me nargue, dit calmement James. Dis-lui d'arrêter Remus.

C'est fini Lily, dit doucement le loup-garou en regardant Sirius, redoutant ce qui était à venir.

Elle continue, souligna James en s'énervant.

Je sais qu'elle continue ! S'exclama Remus. Arrête de la regarder maintenant !

Me donne pas d'ordre ! S'écria à son tour le brun.

Tu te calmes James ! Hurla Sirius, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de l'énerver encore plus.

En un éclair il était vers Lily et l'attrapait par le bras. Sirius s'approcha par derrière prêt à le frapper s'il ne la lâchait pas. James souleva la rousse du lit d'un geste sec et Sirius le retourna, son poing tendu.

Non ! S'exclama Lily, que James maintenant toujours, en posant une main sur le torse de ce dernier, prête à se blottir contre lui.

Me touche pas, lâcha James en la poussant et en s'écartant loin d'elle.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis James se retourna vers elle.

Arrête de pleurer, dit-il comme si elle lui faisait mal à la tête.

Pardon, sanglota-t-elle tandis qu'il la regardait dans les yeux.

Il s'approcha encore d'elle, les autres étaient sur la défensive. Il la colla contre lui et mit ses grandes mains autour de son visage. Il aurait pu la briser à tout instant. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha et embrassa ses joues, ses larmes, pour qu'elle se calme et parce qu'il avait terriblement envi d'être doux avec elle, même s'il se devait d'être dur. Lily mit ses mains par-dessus les siennes et se laissa faire, ce qui la calma. Mais ce qui chamboula encore plus James. Il frotta lentement son nez contre le sien, tout en réfléchissant.

Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Demanda-t-il en collant sa joue à celle de la rousse.

Lily se mit à penser à toute vitesse. Il était tellement doux là, tout contre elle, et il pouvait être tellement tendre avec elle. Elle voulait qu'il continue à se soucier d'elle, qu'il prenne soin d'elle. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour maint et mainte fois. Elle voulait mourir d'épuisement après une nuit avec lui. Et aussi des tas de mômes aussi beaux et bornés. Que devait-elle dire ? Que répondre à une demande si précise ? Lily réfléchit et se dit qu'il lui valait mieux commencer par le commencement et non par les enfants et la maison en banlieue.

Je veux t'épouser, dit-elle tout bas.

Elle crut entendre Peter s'étouffer, mais ce que Lily retint surtout fut le regard d'incompréhension que James lui lança.

M'épouser ? Répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Lily savait qu'elle n'avait pas bien répondu. Mais que voulait-il qu'elle lui dise ? Que lui fallait-il répondre à une question si vague ? Perdue, elle se contenta de l'observer en attendant sa réaction qui ne tarda pas.

Mais pourquoi je t'épouserais ? » Lâcha-t-il, soudain redevenu lucide.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, se saisit d'un pull et d'une paire de basket puis sortit de la chambre.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, le temps que Lily enregistre la déclaration de James. Elle était toujours au milieu de sa chambre, plongée dans un immense brouillard. Peter vint lui serrer l'épaule en guise de soutient puis sortit à son tour.

Tu veux quoi ? Lui demanda Sirius, complètement démoralisé.

Mais rien, répondit Lily. Enfin lui mais…

C'était peut-être le moment de lui dire que tu l'aimais, tu ne crois pas ? Souligna Remus, toujours assis sur le lit.

Quoi ? Lança Lily en tentant d'assimiler la remarque du loup-garou. Mais je… je lui ai dit…

Non Lily, affirma-t-il en lui adressant un regard triste et compatissant.

Lily baissa les yeux et vint à son tour s'asseoir sur le lit de James.

Je n'ai qu'un seul frère, murmura Sirius en sortant. Et toi, tu vas le rendre cinglé.

Lily se retint de pleurer encore une fois.

Dors la belle, dit Remus en se levant pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger. Demain tout ira mieux, la rassura-t-il en la bordant.

Il éteignit la lumière et franchit le pas de la porte, la refermant derrière lui.

* * *

Un café ? Proposa Remus à Sirius alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux affalés dans le canapé, le lendemain midi.

Ouais, pourquoi pas, souffla Sirius en posant son magazine.

Très bien, alors t'en fait deux.

Sirius eut un petit rire et se cala un peu plus dans le sofa.

T'es pas gêné, répondit-il. Je suis déprimé, tu pourrais prendre soin de moi.

Oh non, répliqua Remus. James est déprimé, il n'y a pas de doute. Lily peut l'être, à la rigueur. Mais toi, t'as pas intérêt à me piquer une crise. C'est pas un cabinet de psy cet appart quand même !

Il y eut un court instant de silence avant que Sirius ne réponde sérieusement :

Je n'ai pas envi que mon pote s'auto avada kedavrise.

Waou, ça doit être dur à dire ce truc.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire.

Au moins, reprit Remus, on sait qu'il l'aime.

Mais elle aussi elle l'aime, lâcha Sirius. Mais elle s'y prend tellement mal, j'ai jamais vu ça.

Comme quoi les mecs n'ont pas le monopole des déclarations ratées.

Ca me soulage vachement ce que tu me dis là, dit Sirius. Au fait, comment ça se fait qu'on soit tout seul ? En plus tu devais pas bosser aujourd'hui ?

J'ai pris ma journée, expliqua Remus.

Prendre sa journée quand on travaille dans un magasin de Quidditch, faut vraiment être taré.

Remus ignora la réflexion de Sirius et continua :

Peter est au travail et Lily dors encore.

Vaut mieux qu'elle se repose avec la nuit qu'elle a passée, souligna le brun. Elle a du changer de chambre à un moment donné. Quand je suis remonté, elle était dans mon lit. Et James, t'as des nouvelles ?

Alice, la femme de Franck, a appelé, répondit Remus. Il a passé la nuit chez eux et il n'avait pas l'air très frais.

Sirius soupira puis prit la parole :

Avec tout le mal qu'ils nous donnent, et leurs caractères de merde, manquerait plus qu'ils se reproduisent.

Remus hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

J'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait, ajouta le loup-garou.

Un gamin colérique, avec une gueule d'épouvantail, se prenant pour le nombril du monde et en plus myope comme une taupe, énuméra Sirius.

Tu imagines la crise d'adolescence ? Continua Remus. J'en ai froid dans le dos.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant, craignant pour leur futur.

Ce sera toi le parrain ! S'exclama Remus.

Non toi ! Répondit Sirius.

Trop tard, je l'ai dit en premier.

Et merde…

* * *

Sirius était allongé dans son lit et lisait une dernière fois un rapport qu'il devrait remettre à son supérieur le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à l'ouvrage, toute la tension présente dans l'appartement le rendait maussade. Un petit crissement de porte attira son attention.

Bonsoir Madame Potter.

Bonsoir Sirius, répondit doucement Lily en fermant la porte.

Alors, cette ballade avec Remus, ça a été ?

Oui, on a été au Macdo et au ciné, c'était sympa…

Le Macdo ?

Laisse tomber, souffla-t-elle, toujours aussi triste que la veille, avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjamas.

Dépité, Sirius posa son rapport sur la table de nuit et attendit le retour de la rouquine. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, les cheveux détachés et vêtue d'un tee-shirt dix fois trop grand.

Même comme ça tu es super sexy, Madame Potter, déduisit Sirius en la détaillant de haut en bas.

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, murmura-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer sous la couette et de se mettre dos à lui.

Sirius murmura un sort pour éteindre la lumière et allumer sa lampe de chevet. Puis il se prit la tête dans les mains et s'allongea dans le lit.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Mets-y un peu du tien.

Moi non plus, Sirius, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Il souffla et s'approcha d'elle, calant le dos de la Serpentard contre son torse pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.

James est mon meilleur ami, expliqua Sirius. Il est même plus que ça. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il est fou de toi.

Je sais qu'il est fou de moi, répliqua Lily en se retournant et en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du brun. Je veux juste qu'il m'aime.

Et toi, tu l'aimes ?

Je… Oui mais…

Il y eut un court silence entre les deux, juste rythmé par leurs respirations et le bruit des doigts de Sirius dans les boucles rousses de Lily.

Je vais partir Sirius.

Non, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer ici.

Tu veux parier ? Demanda-t-il en lui embrassant délicatement le cou. T'as nul part où aller, et les tuyaux que t'as donné à mes patrons sur les mangemorts t'ont sûrement pas fait d'ami.

Je veux juste…

Elle s'arrêta un instant et enlaça encore plus étroitement Sirius.

Tu veux quoi, tigresse ?

Je veux juste ne plus être mal, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il soupira et écarta les cheveux de Lily, afin de pouvoir embrasser un peu plus son cou.

Je suis bien là, avec toi, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Surpris, Sirius prit délicatement le visage de la jeune fille entre ses doigts et le releva pour qu'ils se fassent face.

Tu me fais quoi, là ? Demanda-t-il, tendu par la tournure que prenait les évènements.

Lily ferma les yeux et rougit. Elle poussa le torse de Sirius de sa main pour pouvoir reprendre ses distances. Elle se remit dos à lui mais lorsqu'elle bougea, sa jambe frôla celle du brun. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux.

M'en veux pas, murmura Lily.

Je t'en veux pas, répondit-il doucement.

La rousse frissonna.

T'as froid ?

Non…

Et merde ! Siffla Sirius en se relevant quelque peu.

Je t'ai dit de m'excuser, dit Lily un peu plus fort.

C'est pas ça, répondit-il plus bas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? S'enquit-elle calmement.

Cette chose, tu sais bien…

Il espérait qu'elle lui dise que non, elle ne savait pas, que rien de louche ne se passait entre elle et lui dans ce putain de lit, mais elle resta dos à lui et ne répondit pas.

Endors-toi, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je vais arrêter.

Arrêter quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos.

De vouloir cette _chose_, expliqua-t-elle.

Le gémissement de Sirius la fit se retourner.

Ne redis jamais ça d'un air si innocent, dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains et en se mordant la lèvre.

Je ne suis pas innocente.

Sirius gémit encore mais lorsqu'il capta son regard, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas formulé une quelconque invitation, elle était juste profondément triste.

Tu sais bien que tu l'es, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

D'elle-même, Lily avança encore plus son visage de la main du Gryffondor.

James, commença-t-elle en rougissant… James ne m'a jamais…

Chut, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Je sais ce que tu veux dire.

Non, répondit-elle en se serrant encore une fois étroitement contre son torse. Il ne m'a jamais câliné.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

On n'a jamais eu de ces moments doux, tendres, comme ceux que j'ai avec toi. Il m'a embrassé, il m'a touché, il m'a caressé mais…

Stop, l'interrompit Sirius encore plus troublé qu'il ne l'était déjà, j'ai compris l'idée.

Il caressait ses pommettes de ses pouces lorsqu'elle poursuivit :

Crois-tu qu'il peut le faire ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tout ça vaut vraiment la peine si au final on ne se fait que du mal, on se dispute ou on se blesse tout le temps ?

Tu es faite pour James, Lily, dit-il en continuant de lui caresser le visage. C'est dur pour le moment mais je veux pas que tu doute de lui. C'est la personne à qui je tiens le plus sur cette Terre, et faut pas que tu finisses avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il sait à quel point t'es merveilleuse. Vous pourriez vous apportez tant de choses, Lily. Et il te câlinera dès qu'il le pourra, je te le jure.

Une larme coula sur la joue pâle de Lily et il vint la cueillir avec ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant puis Sirius se pencha vers la bouche de la rouquine et l'embrassa. Ce fut un tout petit baiser, du bout des lèvres, du moins jusqu'à ce que Lily se mette à caresser fiévreusement le torse du brun et que ce dernier ne puisse s'empêcher de lui arracher un baiser passionné. Il était sur elle et il l'embrassait. Elle le caressait. Elle avait les mains douces. Et les lèvres douces. Et la peau qu'il frôlait maladroitement était douce aussi. Il se mit à l'embrasser plus calmement. Elle avait besoin de tendresse, il en avait besoin aussi. Et elle était si belle, si ronde sous ses mains. Au moment où il imagina le plaisir qu'il ressentirait à être en elle, il pensa à James. Et il se rendit compte qu'il était entrain de faire une grosse, grosse connerie.

Eh, stop, murmura Lily contre ses lèvres.

Soulagé, Sirius se recula et la regarda dans les yeux, s'étonnant de son sourire.

Je suis contente, déclara la rousse en rougissant.

Pourquoi ? S'enquit Sirius.

Parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec James que ça le fait.

Que ça fait quoi ?

Tu sais bien, expliqua-t-elle, la _chose_.

Ah ! Répéta Sirius en souriant, tu parles de cette _chose_-là…

Lily eut un petit rire tandis que Sirius continuait de peser de tout son poids sur elle.

Ca pourrait me briser le cœur ce que tu me dis là, continua-t-il avec un faux air sérieux.

J'en doute, répondit Lily. Je ne peux pas concurrencer un loup-garou.

Comment le sais-tu ! S'exclama Sirius en se redressant sur ses coudes.

J'ai regardé un calendrier et…

Non ! Je veux dire pour moi et Remus… Enfin pas qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose…

Il y eut un court instant de silence, puis Lily reprit, avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres :

Si tu m'appelles encore Madame Potter devant qui que se soit, moi je t'appellerai monsieur Lupin.

T'as pas intérêt, la menaça Sirius, sinon…

Sinon quoi ?

Sinon je t'embrasserai comme ça devant James pour qu'il pique sa crise.

Et en riant, il tendit exagérément ses lèvres et les déposa sur celle de la rouquine pour un bisou bien baveux.

* * *

Comment s'arrangent-ils pour dormir ? Lâcha James en jouant une de ses cartes, sans que sa demande n'ait aucun rapport avec la conversation.

Je pense que Sirius doit dormir par terre, répondit Remus en se calant encore plus dans le canapé.

Sirius, dormir par terre pendant plusieurs jours ? Sans se plaindre ? Souligna James.

Remus déglutit difficilement.

Qui vous dit qu'ils dorment ? Répondit Peter en riant. Ils ont sûrement des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire.

En réponse, il se fit mitrailler par deux regards noirs.

Eh ! Vous avez qu'à vérifier si ça vous gène tant que ça !

Excellente idée ! Lança Remus en se levant, bien vite imité par James.

Mais je déconnais, souffla Peter en balançant ses cartes au milieu de la table. J'allai gagner en plus…

C'est quoi notre excuse ? Chuchota Remus arrivé devant la porte de Sirius.

Peter veut savoir s'ils veulent faire une partie de poker avec nous, répondit James.

Ca m'a l'air plausible, décréta Remus en ouvrant la porte.

…

Mais qu'est-ce que se passe ici ! S'écria James à la vue de Sirius penché sur Lily entrain de l'embrasser.

Sois pas furieux, le prévint Sirius en s'éloignant de la rouquine.

Je suis pas furieux ! Hurla James en poussant Remus pour entrer dans la chambre, le loup-garou étant resté figé sur le seuil.

James, paniqua Lily en se levant, c'était rien, c'était pour rire.

Elle rajusta son tee-shirt et se plaça juste devant lui.

Regarde, reprit-elle, il m'a bavé dessus.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et vint essuyer la dite main sur l'avant-bras de James.

Vous êtes tous timbrés, décréta-t-il en regardant son avant-bras poisseux avec dégoût.

Tu es à ce point nul pour embrasser ? Demanda Remus totalement largué.

Sirius lança un regard noir à Lily.

Non, non, expliqua la rousse. Quand il veut, il embrasse très bien !

James commença à s'étouffer.

C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Se reprit Lily rouge de honte. Je suppose qu'il embrasserait bien, dans l'hypothèse hypothétique qu'il embrasse un jour quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Remus.

Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les trois hommes en même temps, pour différentes raisons.

Non attendez ! Continua la Serpentard aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Je voulais dire…

Stop ! S'exclama James. Je veux bien vous croire, après tout vous être deux vrais obsédés, mais…

Eh ! Le coupa Sirius. T'en un bon aussi je te signale !

Et alors ! Gueula James. Et ba on est tous des obsédés, on va même faire un club des obsédés, mais Evans tu vas dormir dans la chambre de Remus !

Et pourquoi ? Je dors où, moi ? Demanda Remus.

C'était votre idée de la ramener ici, maintenant vous assumez ! Continua James. Evans tu vas en bas, dormir toute seule et avec un col roulé. Et toi, Remus, t'as qu'à taxer la chambre de Sirius, si t'as pas peur de te faire violer en dormant.

Et à ces mots il sortit en claquant la porte. Encore.

Les trois autres, aussi rouges que des pivoines, se regardèrent un moment.

Euh… Commença Lily avec un sourire.

Dégage, lui dit Sirius.

Bonne nuit… Chuchota-t-elle en riant et en sortant à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Lily était confortablement installée sur le canapé pour lire un magazine, quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

Salut la Miss !

Salut Remus !

Le dit Remus rangea sa veste sur le porte manteau et sortit un sac en papier de l'une de ses poches.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Lily tandis que Remus s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles, déclara Remus en éludant sa question. Laquelle veux-tu en premier ?

Laisse-moi réfléchir… La bonne.

Ok. La première c'est que ce matin James a fait une scène à Sirius pour l'épisode du baiser.

Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ? S'enquit Lily, quelque peu sceptique, en déposant son magazine sur la table basse.

Bien sûr, répondit Remus. Il est jaloux, donc la situation se débloque. Le « Happy End » est pour bientôt.

Si tu le dis.

Mais ne t'avises plus d'embrasser son meilleur ami, la prévint Remus.

Promis, assura-t-elle. Je ne…

Je sais que c'est pas ta faute, la coupa-t-il. Sirius a ce côté énervant. Il embrasse les gens, comme ça, sans raison. Il mérite des coups.

Un léger blanc suivit cette déclaration.

Ne vois pas de révélation là où il n'y en a pas, hein.

T'inquiète pas, répondit Lily en souriant. Et alors, cette deuxième bonne surprise !

Ah, oui ! J'allais oublier. Tiens-toi bien : Peter a fouillé dans tes affaires !

Quoi ! Hurla Lily, ulcérée.

Laisse-moi finir, répondit Remus. Donc il a fouillé dans tes affaires et il a trouvé ça.

Remus mit la main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sortit un mouchoir en tissu. Il écarta les bords de ce dernier pour laisser apparaître un cheveu.

Et ? S'enquit Lily, toujours un peu énervée qu'il paraisse normal de fouiller dans sa malle.

Il l'a trouvé sur un pull de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard…

Ah ! Tu parles du pull de Stan. Il me l'a donné l'année dernière quand…

Lily s'arrêta net, comprenant où voulait en venir le loup-garou.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton sac ? Demanda-t-elle en redoutant sa réponse.

Remus l'ouvrit et en sortit une fiole qui laissait apparaître une mixture noirâtre.

Du polynectar fait maison !

Non, non et non ! S'exclama Lily en se levant d'un bond. Je suis pas d'accord, ça va encore mal finir. C'est pas ton genre d'avoir des idées tordues pareilles !

C'est une idée de Peter mais elle est excellente, répondit Remus en restant calmement assis sur le canapé. James sera jaloux, où alors il aura peur pour toi, où les deux, et vous finirez ensemble.

C'est hors de question, trancha Lily. Elle est nulle cette idée. Je ne veux pas que James m'engueule encore.

T'as pas ton mot à dire, continua Remus. Je dormirais pas une seule nuit de plus dans le même lit que Sirius, alors on va régler votre histoire très vite.

T'avais qu'à dormir par terre ! S'exclama la Serpentard. Ou bien t'as qu'à te le faire ! En tout cas, je t'interdis de faire boire ce polynectar à qui que se soit.

Et pour couper court à la conversation, Lily alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de l'entremetteur.

Je le ferai boire à personne, murmura Remus en lorgnant sur la mixture repoussante. Courage Rem, c'est pour ta survie personnelle…

* * *

James sifflota en montant les escaliers qui le menaient à son appartement. Depuis qu'il avait repris sa place entant qu'auror, au début de la semaine, il croulait sous le travail. Mais exceptionnellement, il avait terminé dix minutes à l'avance ce soir-là. Dix minutes d'avance ça peut paraître dérisoire, mais pas quand on s'appelle James Potter et qu'on attend désespérément une amélioration dans sa chienne de vie. L'amélioration aurait pu être Evans, l'implorant à genoux (et totalement nue) de lui pardonner, et lui promettant une abondance de luxure et de gémissements. Mais James n'avait pas trop envi de rêver ces jours-ci. Et puis dix minutes c'était déjà bien quand même. Donc, après avoir ôté sa veste, James ouvrit négligemment la porte d'entrée de son appartement et balança son vêtement sur le portemanteau. Ensuite, le jeune homme prit grand soin de fermer délicatement la porte, pour pas qu'on l'accuse encore de les claquer systématiquement.

Salut, dit-il en entrant dans le salon, ayant entendu du bruit.

Et merde, lâcha Sirius en regardant son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux.

Quoi ? Demanda James en regardant Sirius, puis Remus tordu de douleur, puis Sirius, puis Remus se retenant de vomir, puis Sirius, puis Stan Bard, puis Sirius, puis…

C'est quoi ce plan merdique ? S'enquit James, ne prenant même pas la peine d'hausser le ton.

C'est une idée de Peter, se défendit Stan.

Ouais, répondit James atterré par le stupidité de ses soi-disant amis. Il est même pas là bande de traîtres.

Et pourquoi t'es en avance d'ailleurs ? Demanda Sirius sur la défensive.

James se contenta d'hausser les sourcils et regarda Remus.

J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait un truc pareil, t'es plus intelligent d'habitude.

Remus baissa la tête et James continua :

Tu passes trop temps avec Sirius, il déteint sur ton équilibre mental.

Stan rougit.

En attendant, continua James, j'arrive pas à croire que vous vous donniez autant de mal.

C'est pour notre bien, répondit Sirius. Et un peu le tien aussi. D'ailleurs ça nous a coûté cher cette potion, tu voudrais pas aller voir Lily et t'excuser, juste pour rentabiliser notre achat ?

M'excuser ! S'exclama James.

Excuse-toi déjà pour hier soir, décréta Remus, ça suffira. Après, quand tu te seras bien exercé, tu t'excuseras pour avant-hier soir. A la fin, t'arriveras même à accepter les excuses qu'elle t'a déjà faites.

Tu vois, ajouta Sirius, on y va petit à petit pour que tu comprennes tout.

Vous savez quoi ? S'enquit James. Je vais monter. Mais juste pour savoir si elle était mêlée ou non à ce plan débile.

Elle l'était pas, affirma Sirius en suivant James dans les escaliers. Elle était même pas au courrant.

Ba en fait, commença Remus…

Il fut interrompu par le regard noir de Sirius.

Elle savait rien du tout, confirma-t-il sagement.

* * *

Remus ! S'exclama Lily.

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre derrière le jeune homme.

Je savais que tu ne m'écouterais pas, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour mieux l'observer. Tu as fini de jouer maintenant?

Oui, je te le promets, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

C'est dans ton intérêt, répondit la rousse. Après tout, pour toi aussi ça se serait mal terminé.

Je sais, tu as raison, répondit-il doucement. On s'en va ?

Comme ça ? Demanda Lily en dévisageant son ami. Et puis regarde moi, j'ai même pas de chaussures.

C'est pas grave, on va transplaner.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question que la porte s'ouvrit sur James, Sirius et Stan.

As-tu quelque chose à voir avec…

James ne termina pas sa phrase. La fraction de seconde dont il eut besoin pour comprendre suffit à Stan pour transplaner avec une Lily totalement paniquée.

Et merde ! Gueula Sirius.

Sirius, lança James, tu vas au bureau et t'organises une équipe de sauvetage. Remus, tu vas à Poudlard prévenir Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme ferma la porte et dévala les escaliers.

Où tu vas ? Cria Sirius.

La chercher ! Répondit James avant qu'un « pop » laisse place au silence.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Je vous retrouve bientôt pour le dernier chapitre, Le bal sans masque. Il sera M.

Pour finir, un grand merci à :

**Wand Tyto27 Camlia Linoubell SamaraXX Elviera faby.fan fusion fraternelle Lily evans 34 April JeCyMa X Maha Sara Liliz Mamba SusyBones Sweety Papillon Florine Eilwin Malicia Snape emy black Le Saut de l'Ange Holly Manou Lilly Mary Cooper Elyow Jo Dinou Berlioz XAngeL didinette207 Makkai Bee orchid remus-lunard Sarah Black b3 Leais Alieonor Lycan Vans Cool Maliciah Tenebra One Winged ngel Cococloud Adaska Jamesie-cass JohannaPotterMalefoy Lilylove Alisa Adams Mimille joomy Blackgirl5 Kaorulabelle Celine luwelin Severia Dousbrune luppy Black zeeve lelula Antadelie pathy33 kilou helene Nfertiti Lunattica merkura kritari Christy Corr**


End file.
